Celestial Dragon
by NinjaKitten93
Summary: After receiving some sagely advice from her spirits, Lucy starts a new chapter in her life while discovering hidden secrets about herself. Rated M for lemons and adult situations.
1. Leaving the Team

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first story on here so far, please review and let me know what you think! By the way, I do not have a beta, it's just me. SO, if i happened to miss something while editing, please let me know!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I earn any money from this story

* * *

 **Leaving the team**

"Ugh, my entire body hurts!", Lucy groaned, "Why do I always end up being the one being saved?" Carefully sitting down at the bar, she flagged Mira down to order another of her famous strawberry and cream smoothies.

Setting the smoothie down on the counter carefully, Mira looked at Lucy pitifully before asking if she was going to be okay.

"I will be fine after this delicious smoothie and a long soak in my tub. Hopefully, my team hasn't invaded my apartment again. I would rather not entertain people right now." Taking a careful sip of her smoothie, she slowly added, "why do I have the feeling that I am going to have the entire team in my bed by the end of the night?"

Giggling, Mira responded, "Oh Lucy, if you don't want the extra company, then why don't you change the locks?"

"Because they don't even use the front door! That would be too easy, too normal for Team Crazy!" Rolling her eyes dramatically, Lucy sucked down the last of her smoothie before paying Mira and slowly making her way out of the guild.

Stopping just outside of the guild doors, Lucy took the time to summon Plue to walk her home.

They fell into cute easy banter about candy and tickles that made the short walk fly by. Soon Lucy was unlocking her front door and walking into her soft pink apartment. She could see the sunlight slowly filtering through the sheer white curtains on the window just above her bed, giving the small space a soft warm glow. Surprisingly, her apartment was quiet and her bed was empty. Taking a cautious look around, Lucy nodded in satisfaction before sending Plue home. Slowly peeling off her black V-neck crop top before shimmying out of her red and black pleated mini skirt, she stepped out of the skirt before making her way to her bathroom; intent on taking a hot bath and soaking away the stress and pain of the day.

Lucy turned on the hot water in her tub before grabbing her honey bubble bath and filling the tub with the delicious smelling soap. She slipped out of her lacy black demi bra before sliding the matching black lace boy shorts down her thighs. Taking a deep breath of the now honey scented air, she slowly stepped into the water, sitting down and melting into the warmth surrounding her.

While relaxing, Lucy allowed her mind to wander to the mission her team recently finished. It was supposed to be an easy job. Find the bandits hiding in the old church, take them out with a well thought out plan, call in the rune knights, then collect the reward to finally pay her rent. Sadly, only the first step of her well laid plan went smoothly. As soon as the church came into view and Erza spotted the bandits, Natsu charged in fists blazing. It didn't take long for Gray and Erza to follow, which resulted in the stronger bandits getting the time to prepare for a counter attack. While Lucy was using her Taurus star dress to help Loke take out the few bandits that tried to escape, Gray sent an ice encased air magic user into her back, forcing her to hit the nearest wall and hitting her head off the stone. Before the black took over, Lucy could hear her teammates calling out to her as she went down. At the end of the battle, Lucy woke in Loke's arms while being carried back to the train station.

Getting frustrated with her lack of strength, Lucy threw her hands into her hair. "Ugh! I'm so weak! Why can't I just take one mission with my team without needing to be carried out of town?!" Splashing water out of the tub as her hands came down beside her, Lucy hung her head, feeling ashamed. ' _When will I learn? I can't honestly believe I can keep up with those three? Not after I lost Aquarius'_ Drawing her knees up to her chest, Lucy felt the burning behind her eyes before the silent tears started to fall.

Appearing in a flash of golden light, Virgo was kneeling beside the tub with a comforting hand on Lucy's back, rubbing small circles while trying to calm her summoner. "Princess, neither I, nor any of your other spirits believe you are weak. We are all proud of the progress you have made with your star dress and magic reserves. You are the strongest celestial mage in Fiore and hold ten out of the twelve golden keys. Princess, may I suggest a change of pace to get some time away from the chaos? Big brother believes taking a few months as a solo mage will help your confidence."

Sniffling, Lucy slowly looks up at pink haired spirit thinking seriously about the words she just said. ' _Maybe it is time to take a step back for a while? I could take a few weeks to train with my spirits and maybe find some new keys. I won't have to worry about my rent for a couple months either. For once I will be able to bring home the full reward from a job.'_ Leaning forward as Virgo reached behind her to wash her long golden locks, Lucy thought more about the inspiring words. ' _Perhaps I should just leave the team altogether? I'm sure they won't miss me... much.'_

Suddenly motivated Lucy sat a little straighter as Virgo rinsed the sweet honey shampoo from her hair. Standing out of the now cold water, she grabbed a towel to wrap around her body before hugging her loyal spirit.

"Thank you, Virgo. Please tell Loke that I will be needing him shortly, I have a few things to discuss with him once I get dressed."

With a bow Virgo replied, "Of course Princess, will I be getting punishment before I leave?"

"No Virgo, no punishment" Lucy laughed as she stepped out of the tub and made her way back to her bedroom.

"Very well, Princess. I will be going now" Virgo said before leaving in a similar golden flash of light.

Lucy quickly pulled out a soft pink tank top and matching shorts for bed before dropping her towel and quickly dressing. As she was attempting the detangle her waist long hair, Lucy felt the familiar pull on her magic and knew her lion had arrived.

"Virgo mentioned you wanted to speak with me, Princess?" Not stopping to ask permission, Loke removed the brush from Lucy's hand and moved to finish brushing her hair before braiding it down her back.

"Yes, I wanted to ask about your point of view of the conversation Virgo and I had earlier. Do you really believe I could make it as a solo mage? I couldn't even avoid sacrificing my oldest friend the last time I took on an opponent on my own"

Kneeling like a true knight before his princess, Loke took Lucy's hand in his before answering "Of course, Princess. I believe your team means well, but they are preventing you from realizing your own strength by constantly hovering over you. Just this morning, you were hit by an enemy Gray defeated because he was too close to you, without knowing how close you were to him. Taking a couple months as a solo mage would allow you to train while gaining the fighting experience you are lacking. I wish to offer my services training you for close combat situations." Looking for any signs of deceit in his eyes, Lucy could not help but notice the sincerity of his words with the amount of admiration Loke was showing her.

Nodding slowly, Lucy quickly made up her mind. She would take a couple months to work as a solo mage to catch up on rent and rebuild her confidence in her abilities. Taking in a shaky breath she mentally prepared herself for the next question to ask her loyal lion. "I do have another favor to ask of you, Loke. I hope it's not too much"

"Whatever you need, my love, it's yours."

Blushing, Lucy quickly shouted out "I NEED YOU TO HELP ME TELL THE TEAM I'M LEAVING!"

"Princess- "Loke started

"I need to do this Loke. No, I _have_ to do this."

"If that is the way you feel, then I shall help you any way I can"

With a beaming smile, Lucy hugged her lion spirit before releasing him and looking him in the eyes adding, "tomorrow, I want to tell them tomorrow before they have the chance to choose another mission"

Getting Loke to agree to her plan to inform her team of her decision was easy enough. Turning out the lights in the room before climbing into bed, Lucy let one final thought cross her mind before sleep claimed her. ' _I wonder how the team is going to take this'_

* * *

The next morning at the guild Lucy was found in an attention worthy situation.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" All three of her teammates yelled before launching into their own forms of venting. Natsu jumped on top of the table, flames dancing over his fists before telling Lucy she can't break up the team.

"I have to agree with Natsu on this one Lucy. We like protecting you and making sure youre safe, how are we to do that if we are not with you on missions?" Erza questioned

Pulling on the bottom hem of her blue cropped halter top, Lucy glanced down at her dark wash denim skinny jeans and black flats before sighing and replying.

"That's the reason I'm leaving the team Erza. I can't expect to get stronger if I am constantly being protected and saved by my team. I need to get stronger so I can pull my own weight in the guild. Not to mention, taking a few solo missions will help me get caught up on rent and possibly pay for the rest of the year in advance." Lucy explained.

Hearing her words, Gray jumped in with a rebuttal "If rent money is what you need, we can ditch ash for brains and do a mission ourselves, Lucy. You don't have to leave the team!"

"Yes Gray, I do. My mind has been made up. I'm sorry but I am leaving the team, effective immediately. I have already informed Master and Laxus about the change. I will be heading to visit my parents' graves for a few days before starting on my training."

At that, Lucy turned around and walked out the guilds front door.

* * *

After a week in Acalypha, Lucy was sitting in the back of a carriage heading back to Magnolia. Deep in thought as she stared out the window at the passing scenery, she vaguely remembered needing to take a mission soon to replenish her already low jewel funds. All too soon, the carriage was stopping and the driver announced their arrival to the edge of town she called home. Climbing out while holding her pink suitcase, Lucy started the walk back to her small apartment. Over the past week, Lucy has done a lot of thought about the new changes she has already made.

' _I feel like I am starting a new chapter in my life once again. I guess a week of soul searching will do that to you.'_

Sluggishly making her way up the steps to her brownstone apartment, another thought crossed Lucy's' mind.

' _Maybe it's time I found a new place to live? Especially if I want Team Natsu to give me space while I work on my strength and magic.'_

Grabbing the classifieds from the entrance before walking up the stairs to her front door, Lucy tucked the paper under her arm as she grabbed her keys. Unlocking her door and tossing her luggage inside, Lucy kicked the door closed behind her before making a beeline for the kitchen. Setting the paper down on her dining table, she opened the fridge to grab the ingredients for her dinner of grilled lemon chicken with asparagus and a small side of rice. Making her way around the kitchen Lucy hummed the melody of a random song while cooking.

Sitting down at the table with her plate, Lucy began to eat while browsing the classifieds looking at the available apartments for rent. There were a few that were way out of her price range closer to the guild while others were on the outskirts of town for next to nothing. Even with all the options, nothing stood out to her until her eyes fell to the bottom right hand corner of the page. It was PERFECT! Just the right distance from the city lights to be able to see her stars at night, while being close enough to the guild to get help whenever she needed. Just the right amount of privacy with a security net if needed. Picking up her lacrima comm, Lucy quickly dialed the number on the listing and set up a showing for her potential new place in the morning.

After finishing her dinner, Lucy washed the dishes and coasted through her nightly routine. Feeling drained from the lengthy trip back to Magnolia and the excitement of a new home in the morning, Lucy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Lucy woke early the next morning with the sunlight filtering through her curtains. Team Natsu has not been by since she left the team and she felt as if her luck were running out. Jumping out of the bed, Lucy headed to the bathroom to get her day started.

Brushed teeth and clean skin and hair left Lucy glowing with confidence as she selected her outfit for the morning showing of her new home. Choosing a pure white lace bra and matching thong set, Lucy grabbed a black mini skirt and white camisole with a burgundy half blazer to wear for the day. Calling out Cancer to style her hair, she went with a high ponytail and simple make-up consisting of mascara, a bit of blush, and pink tinted lip gloss. Grabbing her keys and whip she attached them to a matching burgundy belt hanging delicately around her waist.

Pulling on a set of burgundy flats, Lucy locked her door and headed to the café down the road from her apartment. Greeting the little shop owner, she selected and paid for a simple breakfast croissant and black coffee to snack on during her walk to the other end of Magnolia.

The walk took maybe 40 minutes to reach the front door of the modest cottage style home. It was situated in a small clearing with enough trees surrounding it on three side to grant privacy to the side and back of the house. From the front yard, Lucy could see the porch wrapped all the way around the house and the small garden situated to the right side of the front door. On closer inspection, she would tell the entire right side of the home was a wall of floor to ceiling windows with a sliding door situated directly in the middle. Her excitement rising, Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet thinking of the many nights she could sit and watch the stars out of the windows, even in the cold of winter.

While Lucy was daydreaming, the realtor noticed her approach to the home and quietly stepped out onto the front porch, standing on the first step while patiently waiting.

Clearing her throat, the realtor spoke in a clear and even voice. "Good morning Miss, might you be Miss Heartfilia?"

"O-oh yes! My apologies," Lucy stammered "I just got so wrapped up in the beauty of this home. I cannot believe something so peaceful is situated so close to a town!"

Gaining the strength in her voice, Lucy continued with her right hand extended "You must be Cynthia Lowe. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Shaking her extended hand Cynthia smoothly replied "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Heartfilia. Now would you like to see the inside of the home?"

Excited, Lucy's eyes lit up and she agreed quickly making her way up the three steps and across the expansive porch. Stepping into the tan colored door, Lucy immediately noticed the rich brown of the hardwood floors, the massive height of the vaulted ceilings accentuated with several exposed beams, making up much of the living room. To her right she spotted the same windows she noticed on her way up the path. So much sunlight was pouring through the windows from the early morning sun, it set Lucy's beautiful blonde hair on fire with streaks of sparkling gold. After spending a moment basking in the sunlight, Lucy turned her attention to the remainder of the first floor.

Leading directly back and to the right of the open concept floor plan, the kitchen was sprawled out along far back wall, separated only by space for what Lucy assumed would be a dining room table, she spotted a large counter height island. Walking through the expansive living room, Lucy reached the kitchen and fell in love. Simple black marble counter tops accentuated with flecks of gold reminded the celestial mage of her beloved night sky. Following the path of the counter, Lucy was met with the soft yellow hand painted tiles of the backsplash before looking at the appliances. Shiny stainless steel. ' _Well I guess you can't go wrong with stainless steel for appliances. If the kitchen is this nice, I am dying to see the bathroom.'_

As if reading her mind, Cynthia chose this moment to give the basic overview of the home. "This is a three bedroom, two-and-a-half-bathroom home with 2,000 square feet of space. As you saw on the way in, the tree line gives great privacy for this side of the home with the wall to wall windows. To your left, there is a hallway leading to the half bath, a modest office with plenty of space for books, and a fully finished basement. On the opposite side is the stairway leading up to the second story of the home." Gesturing to her right, Cynthia followed Lucy up the stairs before continuing her tour of the home "Up here there are the three bedrooms, the master being directly to the right and the guest bedrooms and bath on the left."

Choosing to tour the master bedroom first, Lucy turned to her right and opened the only door along the wall. Greeting her when she opened the door was another wall of windows and a small balcony overlooking the garden below. Plenty of space for her bed and dresser, Lucy opened the next door she found in search for the closet. Instead she was graced with an impressively stunning bathroom. Minor details escaped Lucy's focus as she zeroed in on the jetted Jacuzzi style tub and separate standalone waterfall shower, encased in glass walls.

Not needing to see anymore, she turned to Cynthia and immediately claimed the cottage as her own. Cynthia quickly called the landlord to negotiate terms for the bouncing blonde. Surprisingly, the previous owner had no issues with selling over renting and offered a fair price. Knowing she was still short on cash for the moment, they agreed on a rent to own agreement, allowing Lucy to pay rent for the time being until she can come up with the money to buy the home outright. Overjoyed, Lucy headed back to her tiny apartment to begin planning her move and packing her belongings.


	2. Too Easy

**A/N:** Hey all! This took me some time to get this chapter out! I promise I have a plot and a plan. I want the story to remain cohesive and make sense so I am not rushing anything. There may be a few time skips in the near future, however.

Big thank you to those that took the time to leave a review. Seeing the follows and favorites gives a reason to keep writing! THANK YOU!

Fair warning, there will be smut in future chapters. I may or may not give a warning in the beginning of the chapter, so I am letting you all know now.

 **As always, I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Too Easy**

Over the next week, Lucy found herself busier than she thought possible. Between packing her apartment and making plans with Capricorn and Loke for training, there was very little time to make it to the guild. Most days, Lucy would stop by to eat breakfast and talk with Mira, Levy, or Cana before heading back to her apartment to finish organizing. Which is what Lucy was doing on Sunday evening when she heard a knock on the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

' _Hmm… who would honestly be knocking on my door? Since when does anyone knock?!'_

Slowly standing from the pile of books and boxes surrounding her, Lucy straightened out her pink tank top and yoga pants before padding to the door. On the other side, Lucy found Gray scratching the back of his head with a hesitant look on his face.

"Hey Luce, do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

"No-" Lucy answered shaking her head, "not at all. Come on in. Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee? "

"Ahh, no. Thank you. I just wanted to apologize for the other day. It wasn't fair to put you on the spot for wanting to take a break from the team. I have noticed you getting frustrated lately and I thought it was just because of your rent. If I had known it was the team, I would have said something sooner."

Lucy simply smiled warmly and waved off the rest of Grays apology.

"No need to apologize Gray. I have been trained since I was young to hide many of my emotions, so no one would have possibly known what was bothering me. I do appreciate you coming to see me, it seems like I haven't seen you all in a long time. Even though it's only been a week. You are my family and the first ones to accept me as a person, rather than the heiress I was raised to be. I wouldn't be the person I am today without all the crazy adventures we have been on so far." Finishing off with a bright smile, Lucy stepped forward quickly to wrap Gray in a warm hug.

Shocked by her words, Gray was frozen to the spot. ' _Would she honestly just brush off everything like it didn't matter? I know she has a big heart, but I threw a person at her and nearly gave her a concussion!_ ' Blushing slightly, Gray slowly wrapped his arms around Lucy and took in her honey and vanilla scent. ' _Always so warm and sweet.'_

Finally releasing Gray, Lucy stepped back and gave a slight laugh while glancing around her living room. "Please excuse the mess, I have been packing for a couple days and I seemed to have made quite the mess."

Looking around Gray finally noticed the differences around him.

"Are you going somewhere, Lucy? I know you've left the team, but are you leaving the guild as well?

"NO! No, no" Shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her, Lucy denied Grays question quickly. "I am not going anywhere! I simply found another place that's just perfect for me to live! It's not too far from the guild, easily affordable, and my landlady is relieved to finally be able to rent to someone that will actually be able to pay their rent on time."

Nodding his head in understanding, Gray held out his hand in offering. "Well if you would like the help, I wouldn't mind helping you get moved over and settled in. It would give me a chance to see the new place."

"Thank you Gray, but Virgo and Aries has it covered for now. They have been dying to decorate and I told them they could have free reign. I was actually going to head down to the guild to grab a job request to get out of town for a couple days." Turning slightly to watch his reaction, Lucy cheekily added, "Unless you were just trying to get over there to make a copy of the new key"

"Hah, Luce, you know I don't need a key! That's what my ice is for!" Gray smirked adding, "However, I do have this mission I was leaving on tomorrow that pays pretty well. I wouldn't mind having some company if you agree to make me dinner at the new place once we get back."

"What is this mission?"

"Just a simple job creating ice sculptures for a wedding in Crocus. Nothing even remotely dangerous or destructive. Easiest 500,000 jewels I will ever make" Gray smiled watching Lucy's chocolate brown eyes turn owlish.

"DID YOU JUST SAY 500,000?! FOR ICE?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. What do you say? Dinner in exchange for easy rent?"

Lucy put a finger over her lips in thought as she weighed her options ' _Well it's not like I haven't cooked for Gray before. I know he likes pretty much anything cold. Not to mention, 250,000 will easily get me well on my way to owning that adorable cottage. How could I possibly say no?!"_

Holding out her hand, Lucy agreed. "You have a deal, frosty pants. I get to tag along on your ridiculously easy mission, and you get a ridiculously delicious meal! On one condition, Mr. Fullbuster. Try to keep some pants on?"

"Alright Lucy, you have a deal. I've done well with my pants so fa- AHH DAMMIT! Where did they go now?! I'll let Mira know you'll be with me and I will see you at the train station at 11 tomorrow morning. Pack for a week!" Gray yelled as he ran off looking for his pants.

Lucy laughed as Gray ran out of her apartment. Turning back to her mess of boxes and books, Lucy grabbed her key ring and silently summoned Virgo. In a warm flash of golden light, Virgo appeared in a deep bow.

"How may I be of assistance to you, Princess?"

"Hey Virgo," Lucy sang "How would you like to do me a HUGE favor?"

Eyes sparkling at the prospect of a new project Virgo calmly answered, "It would be my honor, Princess. Anything you need, you just need ask."

Smiling brightly, Lucy gestured to the remaining mess. "Would you mind finishing up the packing and getting everything moved over? I just agreed to take a mission with Gray in the morning and I won't have time to finish myself."

"Not a problem, Princess. Aries and I will have everything completed and in place before you return. Will you need me to hold your luggage while you travel?"

"Ahh, not this time Virgo. This should be an easy mission with plenty of rest and down time. One suitcase will not be any trouble. Don't worry about me, just have fun decorating with Aries. We should be back within a week."

"Very well Princes, I shall leave you to pack and rest tonight. I'll return in the morning with Aries once you have left for the train station.

"Great! Thanks again, Virgo. You're amazing."

Leaving in another flash of golden light, Virgo left Lucy on her own. In the back of her mind Lucy was wondering about the upcoming mission with Gray. It sounded easy enough that there should be no issues and Lucy would be soaking in her new Jacuzzi tub by Friday night. Stepping into the shower and grabbing her vanilla scented body wash, Lucy's mind continued to roam. Thinking back to Gray, she couldn't help but blush. ' _I am not blind. That man is yummy. Toned in all the right places, lean muscle and washboard abs. A strong jaw with deep blue eyes and dark black hair. I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks. What I wouldn't give to just run my hands through it.'_ Feeling hotter than she should, Lucy finished her shower and turned the water off. Grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping herself in it, she stepped out of the tub to walk to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of royal blue boy-shorts and a soft, oversized t-shirt, Lucy turned out the lights and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. ' _The next week will be a great chance to get closer to Gray without seeming like I'm just trying to jump his bones. Keep yourself in check Lu, no need to go scaring him off too soon._ ' Rolling over and sighing softly, Lucy closed her eyes and whispered softly, "Not before I get to have my fun."

* * *

As the train was heading down the tracks, the private compartment was quiet. Both mages in their own thoughts about the upcoming week. Gray couldn't believe he managed to get out of Magnolia with Lucy without the Fireball tagging along. He probably won't admit this easily, but he's been dying to get Lucy alone. Something about her just pulls him closer. If he spends too much time out of her presence, he gets a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and the celestial princess is constantly on his mind.

On the opposite bench, Lucy's mind was going down similar paths. She kept stealing glances over her magazine at the ice mage, admiring the way he relaxed into the bench. Gray somehow managed to lose his shirt before he met her at the strain station and boarded without. Now, he was leaning back against the back rest with his legs spread and his eyes closed. Both arms out to the side, Lucy could see the way each muscle in his arms stretched and pulled underneath his skin. Eyes trailing down his chest to his abs, Lucy's mouth started to water thinking about trailing the tip of her tongue over every dip and groove. Stopping just to kiss and lick each inch of the scar on his side from Galuna Island. Continuing down the path of his chest, her eyes were met with the deep defined V over his pelvic bone peeking out over the top of his pants. Held up with a black leather belt, the white cargo pants fit Gray like a glove, causing a shiver to run down Lucy's spine straight to her core, pooling in warmth and drenching her panties.

Realizing she has been staring too long, Lucy adjusted her black leather mini skirt while discreetly rubbing her thighs together to dispel some of the tension that managed to build. Glancing back down at her magazine, she took slow deep breathes to calm her heartrate. ' _Hmm, I've never had a reaction to Gray like this before. After all, I've seen the man without pants on and it didn't cause me to start panting like a bitch in heat. Get it together Lu.'_

"Hey Gray?" Lucy started

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me a bit more about this mission? I don't want to get in your way once we get there, yet it seems very easy for the pay."

"Sure. From what Mira could tell me, some rich man is throwing a wedding for his daughter in the capital. Apparently, he wants everything to be perfect, down to the last ice sculpture, so he hired someone that can make ice that doesn't melt. Of course, I am sure there is something else behind it, but I am the only one in the guild that can do this and he requested me by name."

"I see, so he just wants perfection. That's completely understandable coming from high society"

"I guess. All I know is, this is an easy payday to pay rent and buy some food. Speaking of rent, how much is your new place costing you?"

"Hmm? Oh, not too much considering the beauty of the land and the home. I ended up negotiating with the seller to convince him to sell it to me for 3 million jewel. It's really a steal. If I had the power to take on an S-rank mission, I could just buy it outright."

"That much, huh? Well I am excited to see it once we're back. Knowing you, there's probably plenty of space to stargaze."

Chuckling quietly, Lucy replied "Well of course there is. The entire right side of the house is made of glass. I am going to have to ask Freed to place runes around them to ensure they cannot be broken or spied into."

"Good idea. Last thing you need is someone swinging a sword and breaking a window."

Nodding in agreement, Lucy turned to look out the window at the passing landscape. She could see Crocus coming into view. Not too much longer and they would be getting off the train in the city. Pointing out the skyline of the city to Gray, Lucy stood to grab her bag from the overhead compartment. ' _Okay Lu, here we go. This is a week to relax and earn some easy jewel. Don't get distracted by Gray, just help in any way possible. Tch, easier said than done.'_

While giving herself the pep talk of a lifetime, the conductor came over the intercom and announced the arrival into the city of flowers. Stepping up behind her with a hand on the small of her back, Gray gave her a concerned look before asking if she was feeling okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess."

Nodding, Gray didn't believe her easy words but chose to let them go instead. The entire train ride, he could feel her eyes raking over him slowly and mustered up every ounce of his self-control to keep from crossing the compartment and tasting her perfect bow lips.

"Well let's go find a room for the week before we meet with the client."

The rest of the evening went without event. They found a room close to the center of Crocus before meeting with the father of the bride. The wedding would be on Thursday which the client insisted would give Gray plenty of time to perfect the requested ice sculptures. Knowing that making the sculptures would be easy, he agreed to meet with the man on Wednesday to get final approval before the wedding. Noticing Lucy, the client also requested added security for the event, with the offer of extra compensation. The duo agreed, setting the job in stone.

On their way back to the hotel, Lucy noticed a small magic shop placed between two larger clothing stores. Grabbing Grays hand, she pulled him to a stop to glance in the window.

"Oh wow! Look at all the different items this shop has. I wonder if the owner has any keys?" Thinking about the possibility of gaining a new friend, Lucy gained a starry look in her chocolate brown eyes. "I wouldn't mind gaining a few new silver keys. Especially ones with special abilities."

"Well, it looks like you may have to wait to check out the stock. The owner has already left for the day. Let's get back to the room and grab some food. We'll come back tomorrow to ask about keys." Guiding Lucy away from the window, the two Fairy Tail mages made their way back to the hotel after picking up a pasta dinner from the restaurant across the street.

The rest of the night was spent in easy conversation with occasional light banter. When Gray made it out of the shower, Lucy was already curled up in an armchair with a book, quietly reading. Smiling to himself, he left Lucy alone to read in peace. After an hour or so, Lucy finally put her book down, turned off the side lamp, and crawled into bed next to Gray. Being on the same team for years, the two have shared a bed plenty of times. However, that was before Lucy started feeling an intense attraction to the dark-haired mage lying next to her. Pushing the wandering thoughts from her mind, Lucy closed her eyes and snuggled up to Gray, sighing softly and easily falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight was spilling through the balcony door next to the bed waking Lucy from a heat-inducing dream. A quick peek around the room let Lucy know that Gray was already up. Rolling out from under the blankets, Lucy languidly stretched while making her way to the bathroom. Once done brushing her teeth and hair, she grabbed her bag to pull out an outfit for the day. Slipping out of her shorts and tank top, she pulled on a soft pink silk and lace bra and thong set. Next, she unfolded a pair of perfectly broken in high-waist skinny jeans that softly hugged her hips. Lastly, Lucy picked out a red short-sleeve V-neck crop top with a white heart centered on the chest. Perfectly comfortable, she picked up her belt with her keys and attached it around her waist.

Once she was done getting dressed, Lucy started to wonder where Gray wondered off. Before she could finish her worrying thoughts, Gray walked through the door holding a tray for breakfast. Immediately, she could smell the pancakes, bacon, and eggs hidden under the cover of the tray. Meeting him at the table, Lucy helped Gray grab plates as he uncovered their morning meal.

"Mmm, that smells amazing, Gray!" Mouth watering, Lucy excitedly grabbed a stack of pancakes topping them with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Hah, Luce, slow down. They're not going anywhere. I know you're excited to get to the shop, but it's still early. Besides, I was thinking we could spend the day exploring the city? We didn't get much of a chance during the magic games with the competition, then the dragons."

"Oh yeah?!" Lucy took a break from eating to look at Gray. Maybe a bit of sight-seeing will be exactly what I need to get to know him. We could spend the day talking without distractions. Finally! "That sounds like tons of fun. Let me finish my juice and I'll be ready to get going."

* * *

At the magic shop, Lucy slowly browsed the shelves as she tentatively touched the different items. Making her way to the counter, Lucy asked the shop owner about gate keys.

"Aren't you the celestial mage that helped the princess with the dragons?"

"Yes sir, I am. I am actually here to see if you have any keys that I may purchase from you."

"Well I don't usually obtain very many, but I do have one key that I have been saving for a while now. It came from a very special lady that passed away some time ago. She entrusted it to me to ensure it made it into the hands of a capable and kind hearted mage. One that would treat her spirits with the love and respect they all deserve. Call me crazy, but you just remind me so much of her that I believe she may have been talking about you."

Turning back toward the back wall, the shop owner pulled a small key from around his neck to unlock a dark stained cherry wood box. From the box he pulled out a small sapphire blue velvet pouch, big enough to hold a single key.

"Now that kind lady did not tell me much about the key, just that it would an enormous amount of magic to summon the spirit. Since I don't believe I will come across another young lady like yourself within this lifetime, I am gifting you the key as a thank you for all the help you and your guild offered during a dangerous time. Please, take it and take care."

Lucy was speechless. Teary eyed, she thanked the man and met Gray at the front of the shop. She could feel the power radiating from the key inside the pouch. With shaky hands, Lucy slowly pulled open the drawstring holding the bag closed and slid the key out into the palm of her left hand. It was the most beautiful piece of the heaves she has ever laid her eyes on. A platinum key topped with a small delicately placed dragon with deep blue sapphire eyes stared back at her. Suddenly, Lucy could feel her key ring heating on her hip. Reaching down, she brushed her thumb over her keys. Almost immediately, she felt a pull on her magic as Loke stepped through his gate with wide eyes. Dressed in his impeccably tailored suit, Loke stepped to Lucy as he wrapped her in a hug.

"My lovely Princess, I felt the magic from the key and knew I needed to come see you."

"Hmm? Why is that?" Lucy asked

"The key that you are holding in your hand is a one of a kind. Only two other mages in history has been able to summon this spirit and form contracts with them. I must tell you, the shopkeeper was correct with his warning. This platinum key requires an exceptional amount of magic to summon, which I am afraid, you do not have yet."

"I know. I felt it the moment I touched the key. It will take a lot of training before I will be able to meet my new friend."

Hearing this for the first time, Gray was shocked. "What do you mean? You can feel the magic the spirit has without summoning them?"

Nodding Lucy answered "Yes, I am connected to the spirit world through my contracts. Every time I acquire a new key, I can feel the amount of magic that will be needed to summon the spirit to this world." Turning the key over the follow the length of the dragons tail around the hilt, Lucy continued "This particular key belongs to the dragon constellation, Draco. I always believed its existence was a myth. No one has seen the key for centuries, every record of it is vague. No dates. No details."

"That's right, Princess. The dragon constellation holds enormous power, more so that the zodiac. To protect the Earth, the Spirit King granted Draco the power to choose her mage, and it seems like she has chosen you."

Snapping her head up at her lions' words, Lucy stuttered out, "W-Wait, she?"

"Yes, she." Loke laughed. "Contrary to popular belief, Draco is a female. None of the spirits have seen her for a very long time. She presides over a plane of the spirit world parallel to ours. That dragon really likes her privacy."

In a teasing tone, Gray mocked "Well, Lucy. Looks like you've just got yourself your very own dragon. Natsu will be so jealous." Smirking at a fleeting thought, Gray steered Lucy away from the magic shop, towards the fountain at the center of the market.

Finally over the shock of her new key, Lucy looked up with fiery determination in her eyes. Taking Lokes' hand, Lucy spoke confidently, "I will get stronger. I will earn the right to wield this key. Nothing will stop me from becoming the mage I know I can be, the mage you all believe me to be."

* * *

After a day of shopping around the city, Gray and Lucy found themselves sitting at a restaurant not far from the hotel. It was a quiet place with a warm atmosphere. Perfect for conversation.

Glancing at the menu, they placed their orders with the waitress and started talking about themselves.

"You know, I never realized how easy it is to talk to you." Lucy started "I guess when we're fighting for our lives or taking down a dark guild, there isn't much room for casual conversation.

Softly laughing to himself Gray added, "Yeah you would be surprised how hard it is to connect with someone over the sounds of Erza's swords and Natsu's... everything..."

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I have been wanting to ask you about. I've just been nervous that it would make our friendship weird if I were wrong."

"Okay, go for it. I'm listening."

Blushing a rosy shade of pink, Lucy "Well, when we're fighting the Oracion Seis at Nirvana, Gemini said some things about the way you felt about me. Do you still feel that way?"

"Honestly, I do." Gray confessed. "I have never said anything because it always seemed like you and Natsu were dating. Of course, that was before he mated with Lisanna. Over time, my attraction turned to feelings, which is what led me to invite you on this job."

"I see. Thank you for being honest with me, Gray. It really means a lot."

"Ahh, you're welcome, Luce." ' _Well what brought that on?'_ "What do you say we finish up and get out of here?"

Smiling softly, Lucy agreed. "Sure thing. Besides, you need to get ready for your sculpting tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of the week went by without issue. Lucy's question either forgotten, or ignored. Not wanting to spoil the easy atmosphere, Gray did not bring it up again. The wedding went off without a hitch. Gray made three beautiful sculptures of a swan, dove, and the happy couple in a loving embrace.

Newly paid, the Fairy mages made their way to the ticket stand to buy passage home. Settling on a bench in an empty private compartment, Lucy could see Grays face serious as if trapped in deep thought.

"What has the frosty ice mage in such deep thought this evening?" Lucy teased

"Not much Celestial Princess. Just a bit of everything."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? How about instead, we talk about the dinner you should be planning on making me?"

Raising a hand to her forehead in mock exasperation, "Woe is me! How could I have possibly forgotten?! Now who would possibly want a forgetful maiden such as myself?"

Deadpanning Gray shook off Lucy's playful attitude "Ha ha, very funny Luce. You're quite dramatic this evening. Did you take drama lessons along with the rest of your heiress training?"

"Hmm, nope! This is all natural born talent icy prince"

"I'm sure. So, when will I get the grand tour and ' _deliciously easy'_ meal you promised me?" Gray asked

"How about tomorrow evening around six? Gives me time to explore my own home. Not to mention, plan dinner. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll be there. Once I know where there is…" Gray trailed off, hoping Lucy would realize she never told him where she bought the new house.

"I know Gray, I never gave you directions. I'll send Loke over to walk with you. I am sure you would like to catch up with your old partner."

Joking, Gray replied in a teasing tone "Is that what you tell all the guys you invite over for dinner when the lion goes knocking?"

"You know my lion never knocks. It's not his style. Glittery, golden light is the only thing suitable for the zodiac leader." Lucy laughed

In the same show of glittery golden light, Loke stepped through his gate between Lucy and Gray "That's right Princess. Nothing but the best to show my love and devotion."

"Or you just want to show off, you pesky kitty" Lucy sighed as she rolled her eyes

Smirking cockily, Loke adjusted his suit sleeves before pushing his glasses up his nose. "Actually, I am here on behalf of Virgo and Aries. The ladies have requested I deliver a message. Your apartment lese has been terminated. All your belongings moved over, unpacked, and placed in their proper locations. The one thing is missing is you, Princess."

"That's great! I am so excited to see what they have done with the place. I bet it's beautiful!"

"Indeed, it is, Princess. I believe you will be satisfied with the results."

Filled with a new wave of excitement, Lucy turned a beaming smile to Gray. The moment he took in her sparkling brown eyes, he felt his world shift. A new perspective clicking into place; Gray knew, no matter what he would travel to hell and back to keep her safe. Breathless, Gray reached a tentative hand forward and traced her left eyebrow with his right thumb before trailing his hand softly down the side of her face to rest on her cheek. Leaning into the palm of his hand, Lucy closed her eyes and one word went through her mind as she let her new feeling envelope her. ' _Home'_

Leaning forward carefully, Gray shifted his hand to the back of Lucy's neck and applied pressure to bring her forward. Soft warm lips met, melding together. The world melted away, leaving the two in their own bubble. Watching the exchange, Loke chose the moment to slip away unnoticed before things escalated. Sighing with contentment, Lucy leaned further into Gray's embrace. Taking advantage of her relaxed posture, Gray swiped his tongue across her bottom lip enticing her own into a sensual dance. Granting access, Lucy met Gray in a slow tease, stealing his breath away.

Pulling back for air, the couple separated staring into each other's eyes. Deep blue met brown as their surroundings slowly came back to them. Flushed with heat and desire, Lucy raised her own hand to softly tangle her fingers in the black locks at the back of Grays neck.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Magnolia station. Please collect your belongings and exit the train carefully."_

Reality snapped back into place as the conductor's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Well that was definitely something" Lucy whispered, touching a finger to her bottom lip.

"Yeah, you can say that" Gray agreed before adding, "So, tomorrow evening, your place at six?"

"Mhmm, sounds good. Don't be late."

"Not a chance. I wouldn't want to miss a moment with you. I am going to head to the guild to turn in the mission to Master. Coming?"

' _Maybe soon.'_ Slid through Lucy's mind as she remembered she had to return her borrowed book to Levy. "Yeah, I have a bluenette to see about a book"

Walking hand in hand, they made their way back to the guild through the quiet streets. Standing before the large wooden doors, Lucy took a deep breath before releasing Grays hand and pushing the doors open. Faced with a near empty guild hall due to the late hour, Lucy made a beeline to the table in the back corner of the guild that is usually occupied with an iron dragon and his mate. Hidden behind a tall stack of books, Lucy noted Gajeel was missing before taking a seat beside her best friend.

"Hey Levy! I missed you! Where is your big, bad dragon?"

"Hey Lu-chan! Gaj is out on a mission with Natsu, Happy, and Lily. It's been pretty quiet around here without them. Did you enjoy your mission?" Levy asked while raising her eyebrows conspiratorially.

"Why yes I did, my little book worm." Lucy started whispering behind her hand to keep her secrets private. "I have got some juicy details to tell you."

As Lucy was dishing on the past week, Gray walked out of Masters office and took a seat at the bar.

Walking over, Mira greeted him warmly, "Welcome back Gray. Can I get you something?"

"Just a beer Mira. What's been going on around here? I feel like I missed something."

Giggling, Mira eased Grays worries. "You haven't missed anything besides a new slayer team. Seems like Gajeel and Natsu decided that working together would be a good idea. They're out on a mission now so master can make sure they don't destroy much while working."

"I see, it'll be hard for them to top the destruction our old team managed to cause on just a single mission."

"I guess so," Mira laughed. "Now tell me about your mission. Don't think I didn't see you and Lucy coming in together. Should I be expecting babies sometime soon?"

"Uh-no. Not at all, Mira. We're not even dating." Grays protests fell on deaf ears as Mira danced away with hearts in her eyes mumbling about blonde-haired blue eyed babies or black-haired brown eyed babies. Shaking his head Gray scanned the guild looking for the blonde bombshell he walked in with. Spotting her behind a stack of books talking with Levy, he grabbed his beer as he strode over to the table occupied by the gossiping women.

Coming in as they started giggling, Gray raised an eyebrow while taking a seat across from the star aligned female that demanded attention.

"Hey, Levy. You doing alright with Gajeel gone?"

Waving happily, Levy told him "Hey Gray! Yeah, I'm fine. You know I have my books to keep my busy. Enjoy yourself on the train?"

Blushing, Gray scratched behind his head as his shirt came off.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, I told Levy all about that time stopping kiss you laid on me on the train. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind walking me home? I didn't realize it was this late. Gotta meal to plan for." Lucy winked, standing to give Levy a hug. "We will have a girls night soon. You still need to check out the new place."

Of course Lu-chan! I'll let the other know in the morning. Have fun!"

Throwing her a knowing look, Lucy looked over her shoulder as Gray escorted her back towards the door.

"Well those too are just adorable!" Mira squealed. Grabbing the mug gray left behind, she looked away from the door to smile at Levy. "I knew saving that mission for Gray would end with babies!"

"Not yet, Mira. They need a bit more time. Definitely do not need you rushing them." Levy scolded "However, we will have a girls night soon to grill our Lu-chan and find out just how much time. I can't be pregnant alone!"

* * *

Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! I live for **constructive** criticism.


	3. Dinner and Dessert

**A/N:** Hello! This chapter is the reason the fic is rated M. First time writing something like this, so please let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not the kitten of ninjas I am **.**

* * *

 **Dinner and Dessert**

' _There, perfect! Hopefully this dinner goes well and I will have an ice mage by the morning'_ Lucy was putting the final touches on the deliciously easy meal she promised. Tracing her thumb over Horologiums key, she realized she only had ten minutes before Gray showed up. _'Just enough time to grab some wine.'_ Pulling a bottle of sauvignon blanc out of the wine rack Lucy placed it in the ice bucket on the table before turning to glance out the window on the opposite side of the house. Lucy could see the white from Grays coat reflecting the rays of the setting sun as he made his way up the path.

Last night the walk home from the guild was flirty. Gray stopped a few times to pull Lucy into a searing kiss. Occasionally, Lucy would stop to point out different constellations to Gray. Teaching one another more details about their magic, Gray quickly realized how passionate Lucy became when speaking about her stars. Not knowing much about astronomy, he could listen to her talk about the heavenly bodies all night. Reaching the end of the walkway, Gray took a deep breath before climbing the steps and knocking softly on the door.

On the opposite side of the door, Lucy was trying to calm her erratic breathing. Smoothing her hair, she gave herself a once over before opening the door. ' _Fuck breathing. If he looks like this every day then I can just throw out my entire panty collection.'_ Softly biting her lip, Lucy managed to gather her wits before looking like a complete air head.

"Good evening, Gray. I see you're right on time."

Giving a panty soaking smirk, Gray drawled "Well duh. I told you I wouldn't dare miss a moment with you." Wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist, Gray pulled her sharply to him. Hips met before lips. Nibbling softly on Lucy's full bottom lip, Gray took advantage of her surprise to thrust his tongue in her mouth. Coaxing hers out to play, he carefully mapped out every inch of the inside of Lucy's mouth before claiming dominancy in the kiss. Pulling back for air, Gray took in the dark brown, lust filled eyes of the goddess in his arms.

Taking another step back, he trailed his eyes down from her kiss swollen lips, to her elegant neck. Finishing at the creamy expanse of her breasts, peeking out from the top of a dark blue lace and cream colored silk bustier. Her midriff left bare showed Gray more of the delectable skin he was dying to run the tip of his tongue across. Eyes dropping lower, he took in the black pleated skirt that stopped a few inches above her cream-colored thigh high stockings and dark blue high heeled boots that stopped just above the knee.

Desire pooling in the pit of his stomach, Grays mind clouded over with images of sliding those stockings down her mile-long legs. He could only imagine what lie beneath that impossibly tight skirt. His mind was brought back to reality just ask Lucy started to talk.

"I have dinner ready on the table. Unless you're thinking of just skipping dinner all together to get straight to dessert?" Teasing, Lucy turned towards the dining table and took a few steps forward. "Joining me?"

"Hn. So, what have you prepared for me tonight?" Give a cursory glance around the room, Gray took in the furniture upholstered in a blue fabric as dark as the night sky with sparse gold trinkets strategically placed on shelves and tables. The wall of windows she mentioned on the train were framed by soft cream colored sheer curtains, held back by gold filigree hardware on either side. Bringing his attention back to the golden haired beauty, he quickly followed behind as she explained.

"I made a strawberry and spinach salad with a chilled cucumber soup. Plus, I pulled out a bottle of white wine. If we make it to dessert, I picked up some of the best homemade vanilla bean ice cream in all of Fiore." Gesturing to the carefully set table, Lucy invited Gray to take his seat. Picking up the bottle of wine from the ice bucket, Lucy expertly pour two glasses before carefully placing one in front of Gray.

Settling into his seat, Gray thanked Lucy for the meal before starting on his salad. Not one for too many leafy greens, Gray quickly finished off the small plate before taking a sip of his wine. Light crisp flavors dance across his taste buds, the wine perfectly complimenting the acid of the berries. Dipping his spoon into his cold soup, Gray sampled the creamy delicacy in front of him.

"Well, it's official. I need you to cook for me every day." Gray complimented as he finished off his meal. "Your food's always delicious, never disappoints."

Drinking in the compliment, Lucy blushed, "Thank you. You know I've always loved cooking for everyone." With the plates empty, Lucy rose to clear the table. Returning from the kitchen with a small bowl, she placed the creamy treat in front of Gray. "Just a bit sweetness before we finish off this bottle of wine. Like I said before this is the best made ice cream in all of the Fiore."

Lucy licked her lips as she watched Gray clean his spoon after each bite of the vanilla goodness. Watching his tongue work over the spoon before it darted out to lick his lips was pure torture on her body. Warmth shot out over her body and raked down her spine as it pooled in her core. Not one to miss a perfect opportunity, she quipped, "You know, I think I am about done watching you make out with my silverware. How about we move to the couch?"

Placing his spoon back in the bowl, Gray stood while grabbing his glass and the remained of the wine. "All you have to do is ask, my lady. No need to be jealous of the spoon."

"Mmm, well then. Let's just skip formalities then, shall we?" Lucy's voice dropped to a seductive lilt as she slowly stalked forward. "I suggest you place the glass and bottle on the table before you shatter more than just the fragile items in your hands."

Grays body lit on fire as he took in the sudden shift in Lucy's personality. Almost immediately, he came to life under her gaze, his pants noticeably tighter. Regaining the confidence from earlier in the evening, he was determined not to be outdone by his new little vixen.

Stepping forward Gray quickly closed the distance between their bodies. In a voice like silk, he huskily whispered in her ear, "What are you wanting, Kitten?"

Purring at the new wave of heat wreaking havoc on her senses, Lucy placed a hand at the back of his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. "Your mouth, all over me"

Gray immediately reacted keeping true to his earlier words. Claiming her lips in a soul binding kiss, he slowly led her back to the couch he passed on the way in. Refusing to relinquish control over her mouth he stopped just short of touching the subtle piece of furniture. Trailing light fingers through her hair, he gave a slight tug to her locks to break the kiss and angle her chin upwards. Taking the chance to relish in the long length of her neck, he covered her jawline with soft kisses, nipping every so often to hear the soft gasps he would pull out of her.

His fingers followed the curve of her neck down her spine and over her bustier. Wanting her in the sinful piece of lace and silk a moment longer, his fingers found the zipper to her skirt and quickly dropped the piece of clothing to the floor. Spinning her around Gray placed pressure on her upper back while leaving a hand on her hip to get Lucy to bend over at the waist, hands reaching over the couch.

Gray braced himself on either side of her hands, leaning over her back. "Stay put, Kitten. I need to remove more from your body before I can taste every inch of your perfect little body." Keeping with his voyeur habit, Gray pulled his shirt from his body, tossing it over his shoulder before kneeling behind Lucy. Fingers back to work he picked up his teasing trail down her left leg, one hand on either side until he reached the top of her boot. Dangerously slow, Gray pulled the zipper down and repeated the action on her right leg before having Lucy step out of the shoes.

At this point, Lucy couldn't do much more than pant with heat. Her whole body came alive under Gray's chilled touch. When he finally wrapped a hand around her waist and splayed a hand across her midriff, Lucy let out a keening moan and dropped her chin to her chest, desire fully taking over. Whipping back around Lucy paused a moment to let Gray take in her choice of lingerie for the night. Her bustier was complimented by a dark blue lace thong topped with a cream-colored garter belt that held up her stockings. The stunned look on Grays face gave Lucy all she needed to pounce on the moment.

Raking the fingers of her left hand through his hair roughly, she grabbed a handful while sharply pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck to her ministrations. At the same time her right hand came up to trace patterns across his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Running her teeth across the pulse point on his neck, Lucy dropped both hands attempting to take off his pants. Gray grabbed her wrists, stopping her before she could get his belt off.

"Not yet, baby. I have plans for you." Reaching down, Gray ripped Lucy's thong off in one fluid motion. "For now, everything else stays on."

Leaning forward to scrape her teeth against his nipple, Lucy met his challenge head on. "Is that so? What would these plans be?"

"Patience, Kitten. You'll know when you need to. However, right now I need to taste you." Picking her up by the waist, gray quickly spun around and sat on the couch, leaving Lucy to straddle his waist. Growling out, he pulled her up to her knees bringing her dripping folds to his face. "Remain on your knees, ride my face baby"

Keeping a steadying hand on her waist, Gray slowly reached forward with his tongue and traced the sweet-smelling juices dripping down the inside of Lucy's thighs. Taking his free hand, Gray separated her folds before lightly tracing around her tight wetness once again. Gaining a long guttural moan in response, he gave her slightly more pressure. Languid strokes up and down her slit rewarded him with more of her sweet ambrosia. Avoiding the tiny bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex, gray softly bit the outside of the lips in front of him, increasing her sensitivity.

Spurred on by her soft mewls of pleasure Gray pressed his tongue to the inside of her core, reducing Lucy to a quivering mess of hormones. Wrapping both of his arms around her legs he stood up from the couch. Both of Lucy's hands dove into his hair and her legs locked around his neck. Carefully retracing his steps, Gray felt his way to the kitchen island, setting her down on the edge. Breaking her hold on him, he stepped back to admire the reactions of the woman he spent many nights fantasizing about.

Hot. No, beyond hot. Burning. That is what Lucy was feeling. Gray made to reduce her to a simpering pile of goo without even using his fingers. She hasn't even had an orgasm and she could feel her whole body bending to his every whim. If this is any indication of what sex with the frosty mage would be, she was in for the longest night of her life. By no means was Lucy a virgin. She managed to find a gentleman or two out on missions to spend her night with and satisfy her needs. Anyone believing she was pure and innocent were severely mistaken. She reached a hand down to her clit to give herself the stimulation she was desperately needing.

Clicking his tongue in a tone of disapproval, Gray grabbed her wrists with a smirk and lightly admonished her "Oh no, Kitten. I told you to be patient. Tonight, all of your pleasure belongs to me." Bending down to nip and lick at her neck and collarbone between each sentence. "Every moan. Every gasp. Every scream. Every drop of the delicious cum I draw out of your body."

Even more heat pooled in her eyes at his words. Pushed to her limits, Lucy resorted to begging. "Please. P-Please Gray. I-I need it."

"Tell me what you need, Lucy" Tracing his hands up the stocking clad legs splayed apart on the counter top.

"I need your fingers," she moaned with her eyes closed. "On me, inside of me."

With a commanding tone, Gray gave her instructions as he slowly sild one finger into her waiting heat. "Keep your eyes on me. Don't you dare look away". Holding eyes contact with the blonde beauty opened before him, he lowered his head to take her clit into his mouth. Rolling his tongue across the sensitive bud, he set a slow torturous pace with his finger. _'Tight. So damn tight!'_ As her eyes turned a dark chocolate shade of brown, Gray easily added a second finger curling the digits upwards to find the hidden spongy patch of flesh. Gently nibbling her clit Gray waited until he could feel her body completely relaxing under his touches before changing his angle. Sitting up, he traded his pointer finger for the ring finger as the heel of his palm cupped the rest of her sex and roughly rubbed her clit. With a faster, punishing pace, Gray pushed the beauty past her known limits.

Screaming out a stream of curses, Lucy rested her forehead against Grays as she struggled to take in all the new sensations he was invoking within her. He played her body like a finely tuned instrument. An instrument that could only be played with the most expertly patient hand. Suddenly, Lucy's went wide as an unexpected feeling crashed into her. _'Pee, I'm going to pee myself. Oh Mavis, not now!'_

Feeling her body suddenly tense, Gray knew she was close. Reaching down to lick the shell of her ear, he softly whispered the last command he would need to give. "Let go, Kitten. Relax and come for me."

As if her body listened to his commands alone, her back arched as her muscles seized. Her knees drew up to her chest, toes curling, Lucy opened her mouth in a soundless scream as her orgasm washed over her. She could feel the fluid gushing out of her and trickling down her sex to the counter top underneath her.

Gray was delighted. Most women never relaxed enough to squirt for him. As expected, Lucy did not disappoint. He could not walk away from this woman, even if he wanted to. Gray was completely obsessed with her mind, body and soul. Retracting his fingers as she came down from her high, he popped them into his mouth to suck her juices from the digits.

' _Sweet Mavis, what the hell has he done to me?!'_ Lucy was speechless as she finally came back down to earth. Hopping off the counter, Lucy grabbed Grays hand to drag him up the stairs. Reaching her bedroom, she pushed him onto her bed before kicking her bedroom door closed. Turning with a hand on her hip, Lucy prowled towards Gray like the predator she was quickly becoming.

Reaching the edge of the bed, she snatched the belt from around Grays waist tossing it over her shoulder. Gripping both his pants and boxers in each hand, she ripped the offending pieces of clothing from his body in one fluid motion. Stepping back with lust filled eyes, she hungrily eyed the man lying prone in her bed. Dark hair and eyes popped against the golden tones of her sheets. The midnight blue, constellation covered comforter folded down to the end of her bed.

Raising her foot to the edge of her bed, Lucy unclipped the straps of her garter before rolling her stocking down her leg. Watching as Gray's eyes trailed along with her fingers, she quickly replaced one foot with the other to repeat the process on the opposite leg. Shimmying her hips as she slipped the garter belt off, she bent over at the waist to give her Ice-Make mage an eyeful of her bountiful chest. Arching her back as she stood back up, her hands went to tease her hair, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders and down her back before she reached both hands behind her to unclasp the last piece of clothing remaining on her body. Pulling it off she tossed it on top of the growing pile of clothes already scattered on the floor.

Starting at the end of the bed, Lucy crawled slowly toward Gray, promise hidden within her lust filled eyes. Once she reached his feet she placed a light kiss on each ankle, starting a pattern and path up to the throbbing cock that was aching for her touch. Impressed with his size, Lucy took the moment to appreciate the delicately strong piece of flesh begging for attention. Wrapping her small hand around Grays hardened length, Lucy gave a small stroke to get a feel of the man underneath her.

Gray hissed as Lucy's soft hand wrapped around his cock. He knew he was more blessed in the pleasure department than most men and hoped she could handle all of him. He gripped the silk sheets underneath him to keep tangling his hands in Lucy's hair. The last thing he wanted to do was force her into something she wasn't ready for.

Watching him as intently as he watched her downstairs, Lucy noticed Gray was holding back from her. Giving the flared head a small lick, she moved his hands into her hair as she sucked his length into her mouth. Moaning at the sharp pull he gave to her hair, she relaxed her throat as she slid his cock out of her mouth before taking all of him into her throat. Swallowing around the head, Lucy watched as Grays eyes rolled back and his legs tensed under her hands. Setting a quick bobbing pace, Lucy quickly pushed Gray to the edge. With a last tongue swirl around the tip before cupping his balls in her hand, she tugged gently as her nose met his pubic hair.

"Ahh, shit! Lucyy!" Gray growled out his release. Taking a long look at the woman above him, he instantly flared back to life watching her throat work to swallow the load he was still pumping down her throat. Milking him dry, Lucy carefully licked the sensitive skin clean before climbing the rest of the way up his body. Taking her time, Lucy gave Gray a slow passionate kiss. The taste of them mixing together created the headiest aphrodisiac; fanning the flames already burning between the couple.

Grinding her slick core against him, Lucy coated his thick cock in her juices before sitting up slightly to give room for her hand to lead him to her waiting entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Gray asked

"The real question is: are you?" Lucy retorted.

The both let out a deep groan as Lucy slowly impaled herself. Never has she felt this full. Grays cock stretched her to the limit. She could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her cervix. Giving a roll of her hips, Gray put both hands on her hips and thrust up to meet her as she came back down on his pelvis.

Unable to handle the slow pace, he rolled them over until he was settled between her legs, still buried to the hilt. Sliding out slowly, he snapped his hips forward to fill her quickly and sharply. Leaning down to take one of her perfect dusty rose nipples into his mouth he continued his slow but forceful strokes, hitting the sweet spot deep inside of her every time. With a hand, he trapped the free nipple between his finger and gave a sharp pull to see how much pain his princess could handle with her pleasure. Mewling wantonly, Lucy arched into his touch silently begging for more.

The slow pace was building another orgasm deep within her core. When Gray moved to suck sharply against her neck, he threw her over the edge of ecstasy once again screaming out his name, "G-GRAYYYY"

"Shit, Lucy. So tight." Her silken walls were gripping so tightly he almost lost control. Pulling out to flip her over, he quickly refilled her giving no time for adjustment as he started thrusting deeper into her.

Shamelessly, Lucy started yelling demands. "HARDER. FASTER. DAMMITT GRAY FUCK ME!"

"Oh, Kitten I plan to." Gray drawled with a smirk. He pulled a high-pitched yelp from her when he sharply smacked her ass. Changing angles, he picked up and punishing pace realizing Lucy liked it rough. He could definitely give her rough. Spanking her repeatedly, Gray was nearing his release when she started squeezing him almost painfully. Refusing to finish without her, he reached around her body with both hands; one on her breast, the other on her clit. Tugging on her nipple and pinching her clit at the same time.

Stars exploded behind Lucy's eyes as she came for the final time. Meeting Grays erratic thrusts, she rode out her orgasm while pulling Grays out of him. "Lucy!" He roared out before stilling completely. Filling her tight pussy with his seed.

Pulling his softening member out of her, Gray collapsed on the bed eyes watching the ceiling. Completely spent, Lucy curled up on his chest as he wrapped a loving arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Wow" Lucy whispered

Chuckling at the eloquent phrase, Gray mimicked her expression "Yeah, wow"

"I hope you know, Mr. Fullbuster, after a night like that, you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kitten. I guess I should have asked before, but would you consider making this an exclusive arrangement?"

"Are you asking me out, Gray?"

Nuzzling into her hair while trailing his hand across her shoulder he answered huskily, "Indeed I am, Luce. There is no possible way I can let you go now. Not now that you're literally within my grasp."

"Mmm" Lucy hummed "I may consider it. Depending on how well you perform for the rest of the night"

Perking up at her seductive tone, Gray rolled towards his little vixen. Placing a hand on her cheek, he kissed her deeply while dragging his hand down her back to cup her toned ass.

"If that's all it takes, Kitten, I'll have you purring before the night is out."

True to his word, Gray had Lucy purring for the rest of the night; well into the next morning. When the sunlight finally fell over the king-sized bed, Lucy was curled onto her side tucked into Grays chest as he had two arms wrapped protectively around her small frame. As their breathing evened out, Lucy made a lifelong promise.

"I will always belong to you Gray. Forever. Mind, body and soul." Repeating his thoughts from earlier, she added before sleep claimed her "I couldn't let you go, even if I wanted to. I love you too much"

Listening to her soft snores, Gray confessed before falling asleep himself "I love you too, Lucy. More than you could ever know..."


	4. New Bonds

**Evening!** I apologize for the long wait with updating.

Thank you **Langas** for reviewing the last chapter!

Yes, there is adult content in the chapter and if you are under the age of 18, or whatever the legal age for smut is, don't read. Or do! Your choice

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me!**

* * *

 **New Bonds**

Gray woke up the next morning to Lucys finger tracing the edges of his guild mark. Memories of the previous night came back, causing Gray to groan and grab her wrist.

"Unless you're ready to go right now, I suggest you wait a moment" Gray spoke in a husky voice.

' _Hot damn. Even his morning voice makes me wet.'_ Instead of responding to the comment, Lucy rolled over to straddle Gray. Leaning forward, Lucy gave Gray a lingering kiss on the lips. She rested her forehead against his while looking deep into his midnight blue eyes. Placing on hand on her waist, Gray brought the other up to play with her long hair. Lightly scratching her scalp, he pulled his fingers through the long, gold spun length.

Humming with contentment, Lucy finally spoke. "I was thinking we could spend the day together. Doing mushy new couple stuff."

"Mushy couple stuff?" Gray questioned

"Yep! Breakfast, maybe a walk, some fun exercises on random surfaces of my home." Lucy listed off the possibilities of the day while climbing off Gray and walking towards her bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom she could hear Gray rolling out of the large bed. Turning on the shower, Lucy stepped into the warming water as she grabbed her body wash. Soon Gray was behind her, pressing his erection into the small of her back.

Gray liked the shell of Lucy's ear before whispering "How about we start with the shower?" Taking her sponge, Gray started to wash the small body pressed against his front. Starting at her neck, Gray slowly rubbed circles around Lucys collarbone with his right hand while his left was placed firmly on her hip. Moving lower, Gray's hand met at her breasts, massaging the creamy flesh while teasing her puckering nipples. Rolling her left nipple between his fingers, he took the sponge to wash the underside of her boobs.

Closing her eyes, Lucy allowed Gray to work his hands all over her body. When he dropped the sponge to use both hands, the slowly building fire in her core raged; instantly bringing a deep flush to her face. "Mmm, Gray" Lucy breathed

"You like that, love?" Gray growled against her throat

Head rolling back, mouth open, Lucy could barely find words to answer the man bringing her body to life. "Uh huh. Don't stop"

Bowing to her request, Grays left hand trailed lower to trace patterns across her flat stomach as his right hand pulled her nipple sharply before palming her breast. Hips bucking backwards at the sudden sensation, Lucy started panting with growing need. Gray moved his left hand lower to the apex above her core. Tracing the inside if her thighs, Gray spoke lowly before turning his girlfriend around. "Mavis, Luce. I can't wait any longer. I need you"

"Then take me."

Gray kissed Lucy with more love and passion than she could imagine before she felt her back hit the shower wall. Moaning, Lucy opened her mouth as their tongues met. Not fighting for dominance, they poured their unspoken emotions into the kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck as Gray picked her up by the backs of her knees. Lucy locked her ankles behind his back as Gray lined his cock up with her dripping core. Teasing her entrance to coat his length in her juices, he felt a shudder run down her spine before she became impatient.

"Stop teasing me Gray. Please. Fuck me." Lucy whimpered as Gray drew back before thrusting forward forcefully, completely filling her in one stroke.

Gray caught the scream coming up Lucy's throat with his mouth. Moving his arms under her legs and placing the crook of his elbows under her knees, Gray hoisted Lucy further up the wall while penetrating deeper. Her silken walls gripping him tightly as she raced towards her first climax.

Feeling the muscles in Grays back ripple and flex as he stroked slow and deep into her, Lucy couldn't help the need to scratch his back, marking him as hers. Now, whenever a shirt came off his sexy as sin body, everyone would know he belonged to her. Possessive thoughts filled Lucy's mind as she came hard around Grays cock; barely able to control her screams and curses against the tender flesh of his neck.

With the first climax pulsing around him, Gray picked up speed, taking Lucy to higher heights extending her climax. "That's right, baby. Come on my cock. Let me hear you say my name"

"Mmm, Gray…"

Changing his angle, Gray demanded "Louder, Kitten"

"Ahh- Gray!"

Smirking to himself, he reached forward with his teeth to capture her earlobe, biting gently and growling out "Louder!"

"GRAAYYYY!" Shrieking like a banshee, Lucy came once more, pulling Gray along with her.

Releasing deep into her pussy, Gray let out a shaky breath before slowly lowering his girlfriends' legs. Holding her close, he reached around and adjusted the temperature of the water. He may like it ice cold, but Lucy will not. Grabbing her shampoo, he squeezed a fair amount into the palm of her hand before slowly massaging the cream into her hair.

Moaning from the feeling of his fingers on her scalp, Lucy took this moment to study the features of his face. With his hair slicked back from the water, it gave Lucy the perfect view. Thin eyebrows topped almond shaped midnight blue eyes. High cheekbones rounded into a sharp jawline. ' _Masculine perfection. Top it all off with that cool expression and cream worthy smirk; I'm fucked. This man is my weakness.'_

* * *

"Alrighty sir. Your breakfast is served!" Lucy placed a steaming hot plate of food in front of Gray as he slowly sipped his coffee. Cinnamon pancakes with bacon and eggs were piled on the plate Lucy just set down.

"This smells delicious, Luce. When did you have time to go grocery shopping?"

"I didn't. I only got the essentials for the next week. I plan on taking another mission pretty soon. Then maybe a training trip. It all depends on how the mission goes." Lucy sighed as she glanced out the windows of her living room. _'That garden really is beautiful'_

Gray commented on her wistful expression between mouthfuls of bacon "You don't sound too excited for someone that just got a new key."

"I am excited. Ecstatic really. Just don't feel worthy of such a powerful key. Not yet." Turning from the window, she leveled a serious look at Gray, "Not yet. I have a long way to go, yet there's no telling how long it will take me to get there." Walking back to the table to sit next to Gray, Lucy placed a hand over his before continuing. "I just got you, Gray. I can't bear to lose you now. It would tear me apart. I finally feel like my life is coming together, yet something is still missing. I can't help but feel like part of my soul is empty."

Moving Lucy's hair out of her face, Gray placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look in his eyes as he spoke. "You are not going to lose me Lucy Heartfilia. No matter where you go or how long you will be gone for, I will either be there with you, or waiting here for your return. You cannot get rid of me that easily." Gray kissed her forehead as he continued with a sneaky grin. "Now, enough of this serious talk. Isn't this day supposed to be filled with mushy couple stuff?"

Lucy jumped at the change of topic, eager to get back the lighthearted atmosphere that was nearly lost.

"As soon as you're done, I want to go for a walk through the back of my property. I haven't had a chance to explore and it would be fun to get lost in the woods together"

"Well then, let's get lost, Princess."

* * *

"You know," Gray huffed out "when I said let's get lost, I didn't mean it literally!"

"Oh right," Lucy scoffed as she pushed a stray branch out of her face, "Like I knew we would get this turned around before making it back home"

"Don't you have a spirit that can lead us out of the woods?"

Eyes widening in realization, Lucy grabbed the silver key and chanted the incantation, "Open! Gate of the Compass constellation: Pyxis!" In a pool of light, the small bird like spirit stepped through his gate and chirped brightly at his summoner. "Hey Pyxis! Can you point us home, buddy?"

Two chirps of conformation, the dial spun on the compass before Pyxis pointed down a seemingly innocent path through the forest.

"Great! Thank you! You can go home now!" Pyxis bowed and returned to the spirit world.

Lucy turned to Gray with a smug smile. "Who said we were lost?"

"Right, let's go then." Gray took a few steps before Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Wait- do you feel that?" Hesitantly, Lucy looked around as if someone were watching them.

Suddenly nervous, Gray shifted into a defensive position "Feel what?"

"It feels like magic. It almost feels like it's calling to me. You honestly don't feel anything?"

"No, I don't. If it's that strong, why don't you follow it? I'm right here if anything goes wrong." With a reassuring squeeze of his fingers, Gray released Lucy's hand to follow her through the forest, completely forgetting about finding their way home.

Lucy walked for five minutes before she stepped into a moderate clearing. On the far side, she noticed a small stream trickling by, feeding into a small rock formation. Approaching carefully, Lucy eyed the rock formation before placing both of her hands on the smooth stone. Either side of the structure were flanked by bushes that smelled of cinnamon with tiny red flower buds blooming sporadically.

As soon as Lucy touched the stone, the hard material crumbled and fell away, leaving a black key behind. Eyes wide, Gray watched as Lucy picked up the key carefully turning it over in her hands.

"That was unexpected. We took a hike for a key?"

"Not just any key, Gray. This is the key of the sacred fire bird, the Phoenix." Turning around, Lucy paced to the center of the clearing. In a wide stance with her the key in her hand, Lucy thrust the key forward while forcefully reciting the incantation. "I call upon thee, in the world of Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate! Open! Gate of Alpha Phoenicis: Phoenix!"

As soon as the words left her lips, a loud door bell sounded and out of the cloud of red smoke stepped an exotic beauty. In front of Lucy stood a woman with golden sun kissed skin. Her hair was a cascade of red, rivaling the scarlet tresses of the requip mage, with streaks of sunlight shimmering through the fire. She wore a tribal top and skirt comprised of feathers in vibrant shades of gold and red on her breasts with red and purple circling her waist. Piercing eyes of violet opened to regard her new master.

Her voice, a tender melody, caressing the woman with whom she spoke "Hello my lady, my name is Phoenix. I represent the Phoenix constellation of the southern sky. How may I be of service to you?"

"Hello Phoenix, my name is Lucy. I found your key by following your call. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"It would be my honor, my lady. Please call on me anytime you have need."

"Would you mind telling me about your talents?"

"I command the fires of the heavens. Anything with a flame bends to my will. Due to that, I am impervious to any and all fire attacks, they only serve to make me stronger."

Commenting from behind Lucy, Gray let out an arrogant chuckle. "Well that will be perfect going against the walking match stick."

Beaming with pride, Lucy squealed before pulling Phoenix into a warm hug. "Thank you Phoenix, I hope we can be close friends." The phoenix spirit slowly returns the hug, shocked by the show of affection. "If you need anything, please let Leo know, I am sure he can fill you in on any necessary details before I need to call you."

"Will do, my lady. I take my leave now." The phoenix returned to the spirit world in a small blaze of flames, leaving no traces of her presence behind.

Eyes trained to the spot Phoenix just left from, Lucy barely noticed Gray slowly walking forward to wrap his arms around her waist. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he waited until she spoke again to move.

"That was…fucking amazing! I have a phoenix!"

"Not only that, it looks like you've also stumbled upon a place that would be perfect for sparring. You should probably call Levy or Freed out to place runes around your house and this clearing to protect it from magic." Kissing the top of her head, Gray took her hand to lead her back towards her home, "Wouldn't want to set the entire forest on fire."

* * *

Time skip- Three days

* * *

' _Easy job, I need to find an easy job'_ Lucy hummed to herself as she browsed the request board. _'I told Gray I wouldn't do anything overly dangerous because I was going by myself. Maybe a Vulcan? With my spirits and stardress, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. There! That's perfect!'_ Pulling the request off the board, Lucy happily marched over to the bar where she handed the request to Mira.

Mira glanced at the request as she logged it in the book. "Not bad Lucy! This request seems almost perfect for you! It's located in a small village about two hours walk from here. You should be home by evening if you leave first thing in the morning!"

"Thanks, Mira. Have you seen Freed or Levy around?"

"Actually, I just saw the Raijinshuu come in and take their table upstairs. If you're heading that way, could you take this tray to them?" Mira slid the tray with a stein of beer and a glass of white wine across the bar.

"No problem!" Lucy picked up the tray and started towards the stairs. On her way up, she noticed gray coming down from talking to the master.

"Hey Luce, helping Mira out?"

"Yeah, she asked if I could bring these to the guys upstairs."

"Cool, I'll come with you. There is something I wanted to talk to you about before you left on your job."

"Oh, alright. Then head up the stairs, sexy buns. I don't want to spill."

Smirking at the nickname, Gray spun and quickly climbed back up the stairs.

Evergreen was the first to notice the pair approach their table. "Hey Lucy, you brought our drinks?"

"Yeah! I was on my way up here to talk to Freed about a favor and Mira asked me to bring the tray up to you all." Lucy set the tray on the table before moving around to take a seat next to Evergreen on the small couch.

Freed placed his book to the side before picking up the beer. "What is it that you may need, Miss Lucy?"

To avoid a long and draw out story, Lucy jumped right to the important details. "I recently acquired a lovely home in the outskirts of the town and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind placing several protective runes around the house and a small clearing about a mile behind the property."

Perking at the mention of the new place. Evergreen cut in before Freed could answer. "Is that where were having girls night?"

Lucy completely forgot about girls night! Between riding Gray into the sunset and getting to know her new spirit, she forgot to follow up with Levy about the details. Damn! "Yeah! It'll have to wait until after I return from my mission tomorrow, but I would love to have the girls over. How about we get together with Levy later and hammer out the details?"

Evergreen loved Lucy like a little sister. They spent many nights after the war with Tartaros bonding over wine and ice-cream. Evergreen was the first person Lucy told about Aquarius, the same person that stood by her side when she told the guild. In turn, Lucy was by her side the entire time she was recovering, shooing Elfman away when she didn't have enough energy to entertain her 'not boyfriend'. If there was something she needed, Evergreen would make sure it got done. "No worries about that, Lulu. How about you leave me in charge of girls day and while you're gone, I'll take Freed over to get the runes done."

Pouncing on her psydo sister, Lucy hugged Evergreen tightly before tossing the table a bright smile. "Thank you so much, Ever! You're literally the best!"

"No problem, Lulu. Plus, it'll give me a chance to claim a bedroom before Titania gets over there."

Lucy laughed at her sisters dark look. "If anyone is going to beat Erza to something, it's you. Well, I guess I'll leave you a key at the bar tomorrow morning. Unless Gray would like to do the honors?"

Gray started to space out during the conversation. Thinking back to the three days he trapped Lucy in her home. _"Bending over her washer on the spin cycle. The virbrations from the machine making her breasts bounce and jiggle more than ramming my cock in her hot wet-'_

"Gray!" Lucy knew where Grays thoughts were going from the slight drop in temperature "I know what you're thinking about and if you help out, I'll help you out later."

The moment the words left Lucy's lips, Gray jumped up and immediately agreed. "Sure, I'll take you both over first thing in the morning. Meet me back here and we can head over once Luce leaves."

Freed knew exactly what Lucy needed in her home. Having set runes for her apartment, he was sure he could add a few more to keep unwanted house guests out while she was away. "I'll make sure to get everything done quickly for you, Miss Lucy."

"Thank you Freed! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to prepare for." Lucy stood from the couch and made her way down the stairs. Gray followed shortly after setting a meeting time with Evergreen and Freed.

"Oi, Luce! We're back!" Natsu kicked in the doors of the guild and bounded to his best friend. Wrapping her in a hug, he picked up and spun then giggling celestial mage. "Want to go on a mission together? I went by your apartment earlier, but the landlady said you moved out." Natus buried his face in her ample bosom before adding "Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"Put her down flame freak!" Gray did not like seeing another man touching Lucy's boobs. She was his and that meant no one else could touch her.

"What did you say stripper?" Flames erupted around Natsu just as Lucy took three steps back.

Gray tossed his shirt over his head as he threw an icy punch at his rivals' face. Nastu dodged before sending a fiery uppercut to his stomach. Soon the boys were rolling around on the floor of the guild hall trading insults and punches. Lucy laughed to herself as Erza joined the fight to break them up. Cana tossed back the rest of her booze before throwing the empty stein into the fight. Missing the brawling teammates completely, the empty stein hit Elfman in the head. Elfman grabbed the chair he was sitting in as he yelled about manliness, just to throw it across the guildhall. Levy got involved the moment Gajeel asked for iron to toss Jet into the bar. Soon, the entire guild was involved in the brawl. Even Loke opened his own gate just to join.

Lucy gave her crazy family a toothy smile before heading out of the guildhall.

* * *

The walk home was quiet. Lucy could not believe in the short span of two weeks all that happened. Leaving her team, dating Gray, finding new keys. Now she was leaving in the morning for a solo mission. She smiled to herself thinking about Gray. The moment Gemini confessed his feelings during her battle with Angel, she knew it would be hard to hide her attraction to the ice mage. It didn't help that Juvia was always calling her love rival. Luckily, Juvia started dating Lyon when the guilds helped clean the mess from Cube. The drama tapered off and only Mira suspected anything.

Keeping details away from the barmaid would be difficult. However, everything will probably come out during girl's night. The news would reach her eventually. Lucy figured Mira would start planning and wedding and talking about babies before the celebration party was over.

Lucy was laughing to herself when she climbed the steps to her house. Opening the front door, she stood in the entry way and took in each detail. The furniture, the way the sunlight danced off the golden accents. Her spirits knew exactly what would make her feel at home. Reminding her of her beloved stars and precious magic in every aspect of her home. Making her way up the stairs, Lucy closed the door to her bedroom and sprawled out across her bed. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against the silken sheets before she dozed off.

 _Lucy opened her eyes sitting in a small clearing. Turning to take in her surroundings, Lucy found she was alone. Carefully standing, she noted even her clothes were different. Bare feet led her across the clearing while the moderate train of her gold chiffon dress glided along the grass behind her._

 _Calling out to the empty space around her, Lucy hoped someone would be here to guide her. "Hello?" No one. Capricorn mentioned in her mediation training that some of her contracted spirits would be able to guide her dreams to teach her important aspects of her magic._

 _This has not happened since her star dress training. The only spirit to take advantage of the dream scape was Loke. His regulus power was safer to learn in a controlled environment. No one could stumble upon them or interrupt. Loke also wanted to get her alone to focus solely on his magic._

 _She softly fingered the material of her dress. If this is training then why so elegant?_

 _A voice called out to the celestial princess from beyond the tree line. "Hello my little starlight."_

" _Hello? Who are you?" Lucy spun in a circle searching for the source of the voice._

" _You know who I am, little one. Although it has been many years since we have spoken. Soon you will see me again, but you must regain your strength and confidence."_

" _I do? How will I know when I am strong enough?" Questioning the voice, Lucy laid a hand on her collarbone and found the cool metal of a delicate chain hanging around her neck. On the end of the chain hung a small pendant. Diamonds in the shape of a star with a gleaming sapphire mounted directly in the middle._

" _Trust in yourself, you already know all the answers. That necklace is my gift to you, Starlight. Cherish it and I will always be with you."_

" _Thank you. It's beautiful." Closing her eyes, Lucy smiled softly to herself._

" _It's time for you to go, little one. Work hard and I will see you soon."_

 _With a grateful smile, Lucy made her way back to the center of the clearing. Sitting with her legs crossed, she focused her energy on removing herself from the dreamscape._

When Lucy opened her eyes again, she was laying in the middle of her bed. Gray was sitting in a chair on the balcony watching the sunset. Making her way to the sliding door, Lucy slipped out and wrapped her arms around the half naked man.

"Well hello there frosty. How long have you been here?"

"Not long, I came in saw that you were sleeping and decided to relax until you woke up."

"Hmm, is that so?" Lucy circled around the front of the chair and draped herself across Gray's lap.

Pulling her in close, Gray tucked her head under his chin as he ran his fingers through the length of her hair. The couple sat in the chair watching as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars took over the sky. "You really do have an amazing view of the night sky, Luce. I can see why you fell in love with this place. I could definitely see myself living here."

"You can?" Lucy sat up to look him the eye as her expression deadpanned, "Gray we just started dating, I don't know how I feel about you moving in already."

"Ahh- uuhm- maybe-" He stuttered.

Placing a finger to his lips, Lucy cut him off before he could backtrack with his words. "Shh, no need babe. I know. You are always welcome here. You can even take a bedroom, if that's what you want. Of course, you know I prefer you naked in my bed."

"I would love to see you sprawled out naked in my bed" Gray nuzzled her hair as he trailed a hand up the inside of her thigh before lightly grazing her legging covered core. Spinning her in his lap, he placed a leg on either side of him. Looking into her deep brown eyes, Gray placed one hand on the side of her face. "How about a date tonight? I promise to have you in bed early enough for your mission in the morning."

Beaming, Lucy jumped up and raced to her closet "Sounds good! Let me pack a bag for the night so I can leave from your place in the morning."

"My place?"

"Yes, your place. You said you wanted me naked in your bed. I figured we would be closer to your place by the end of the night anyways."

"Well alright, Princess. Get packed and we can head over."

* * *

Gray and Lucy made the trip to Grays' apartment quickly, only stopping to drop her overnight bag inside the door before leaving once again. Virgo offered to pack a picnic for dinner so Lucy took Gray to one of her favorite places to stargaze overlooking Magnolia. Laying the blanket out over the soft grass, Lucy kicked her boots off then tucked her legs underneath her as she sat down. Virgo stepped through her gate to deliver dinner.

"Here you are Princess. I hope you enjoy your night." Bowing, Virgo quickly closed her gate.

Gray picked up the basket and sat next to Lucy, both facing the view of Magnolia. Their dinner comprised of penne pasta with a sausage and mushroom marinara sauce. A bottle of white wine was included with two glasses, silverware and napkins.

Lucy and Gray talked about Lucy's mission in the morning as they ate. It shouldn't take any longer than the day to complete. Located a short walk from Magnolia, the small farming village was being harassed by a mountain Vulcan attempting to kidnap women. Defeating the Vulcan should be easy and once done, it should leave the village alone. With luck, Lucy should be back in Magnolia by dinner.

Once dinner was finished, Lucy packed the dishes away in the basket. Walking over to Gray, she straddled his waist as she sat down.

Gray would never tire of Lucy's body. She was stunning with curves in all the right places. Fitting perfectly against him, he loved the feeling of his hands on her hips, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest. Pulling her forward, he pressed his lips lightly against hers. Taking her mouth in slow kiss, he memorized every dip and curve of her body under his fingertips. Laying her down on the blanket, Gray took his time to appreciate the beauty under him.

Lucy found the passionate side of Gray empowering. He was the only one to truly make her feel beautiful and confident. Under his careful touches, she turned into the vixen she knew hid beneath the layers of prim and proper training. In high society, women were meant to be seen, not heard. A wife would be submissive to her husband in all aspects of marriage; including the bedroom. With Gray, she knew she could be herself and lose control. Gray took it all. Every touch, every kiss, moan, groan, and scream, He took it all and demanded more with his body.

Keeping in line with her thoughts, Gray broke off the kiss for need of air. He placed light nips and kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Lucy moaned as she arched her body into his when he slipped his hand under her shirt. Sitting up, Lucy slipped her light blue v-neck over her head to allow him better access. Pausing to run his thumbs over the smooth material of her white lace bra, Gray reached behind her to unclasp and remove the barrier. Gray placed a palm over her left breast while he swirled his tongue around the right and bit down.

Pulling back, Gray looked at Lucy and spoke in a sultry voice. "I want to see all of you, Kitten. Take the rest off."

Rising to her knees, Lucy didn't much to do before she was nude before him. Hooking her thumbs into either side of her back leggings, she slowly pulled them down her legs, sitting back and lifting her legs into the air to completely remove them. Left only in her white silk thong, Lucy stood up completely as she slid them down and stepped out towards the man lying on the blanket.

"Beautiful" he said. Pulling Lucy down to dive back into her breasts. With his mouth closed tightly over one nipple, his hand blazed a trail down her ribs, over the belly button to cup her sex. Slowly sliding one finger inside her, Gray groaned at how tightly her walls clenched around his single digit.

Lucy drove her hands to his hair as he alternated kisses between her creamy mounds. Shifting lower, she started panting as his mouth followed the same blazing path his fingers made down her body. Her legs started shaking with anticipation as he blew cool air over her slit. "Oh yes, Gray." Hips bucking into the feeling Lucy moaned with deep seated need for release.

Feeling the tension in her body, Gray closed his mouth over her clit, sucking lightly. Trailing the tip of his wet appendage up her slit and around his thrusting finger, Gray drove Lucy closer to the edge she was dying to tumble over. "Relax, Kitten. I want you to feel everything."

Closing her eyes, Lucy cleared her mind and took in all the feeing and sensations Gray caused within her. She could feel each pounding wave of pleasure as it crashed around her. Lucy fully submitted to her love, melting into the blanket underneath her. Soon, that building pressure reached a boiling point within her and snapped. Pulling a scream from deep within her throat, Gray lapped up everything she offered.

Standing back, Gray channeled his inner stripper and threw his pants and boxers aside in record speed. Fisting his hard cock in his hand, he threw Lucy's leg over his shoulder as he lined himself up along her dripping heat. Looking up, Gray watched her face as he buried himself inside of her white-hot heat. Sucking in a breath through his teeth, Gray paused to keep from reaching his release too early. "Shit, you always feel so good wrapped around me." Gray sat up as he withdrew from her. Grabbing both of her ankles in his hands, Gray brought her other leg up to meet the first. He thrust hard and deep into her pulsing sex, hitting her g-spot on every stroke.

"Mavis, you feel so good." Lucy reached around her legs to hold onto his forearms, giving her much needed leverage. Meeting his hips with her own, Lucy felt her end approaching fast. "I'm so close, harder!"

Never losing tempo, Gray moved her legs to the side and pinned her knees to the blanket. His balls drew tight and he knew he was tumbling close to the same end Lucy was dancing short of. "Come for me, Kitten. I want to feel you."

On cue, Lucy put her hands behind her head, grabbing two fistfuls of the blanket as she screamed and shuddered with her second release. Gray bottomed out within her as he threw his head back and proclaimed his release to the night sky. He pulled his softened member from her core as he laid down next to her on the blanket. Gray placed a kiss on the top of her head and spoke softly. "You mean the world to me, Luce. Be safe on your mission tomorrow."

Gray was answered with the soft snores of the woman in his arms. He got up and pulled on his clothes as he carefully dressed the exhausted woman. Virgo appeared to collect the picnic items as Gray picked Lucy up in a bridal hold before making his way to his apartment.

A ten minute walk, short pause to make a key of ice to get in his front door, and stripping the celestial mage once more, Gray was finally in his bed with his woman back in his arms. He made sure to turn on his alarm to make breakfast in the morning and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. _'Mmm, that smells heavenly.'_ Lucy slowly opened her eyes and was startled to find she wasn't at home. Memories of the night before graced her mind as she slowly relaxed back into the warm sheets that smelled of mint and winter pine. _'Gray must have carried me back to his place when I passed out last night.'_ Lucy stretched as she crawled out of the bed. Finding a discarded shirt on the floor, she pulled it on before she made her way to the attached bath.

Gray knew the moment Lucy closed the door to the bathroom. He dished up breakfast and placed it on the table before she made her way to the kitchen. When Lucy walked around the corner dressed in his shirt, his mouth went dry. All it would take to have her naked across his table would be a flick of his wrist. Reigning in his raging libido, Gray motioned to the table before taking his seat. "I love the way you look in my clothes, I may just make it a rule for my place."

"Since when do you have rules for your place? I've been here plenty of times for movie night and you didn't mention any rules then"

Smirking, Gray drawled out his brand new house rule. "I want you naked in my shirts whenever you're here with me. Only exception is if the team is over as well. I don't want anyone else seeing those delicious curves of yours."

"I think I can live with that." Noticing her keys sitting on the table Lucy trailed a finger across them. They warmed gently under her touch. Horologium warned her she only had an hour to get ready before she needed to leave. Lucy finished eating quickly, grabbing her plate and washing it before running off to the shower. Gray sipped his coffee as he watched her racing through his apartment to turn on the shower.

Gray cleaned the remainder of the dishes on the table and in the sink. After he dried his hands, he made his way over to the living room to pick up Lucy's overnight bag. He placed the pack on his bed before grabbing a towel out of the linen closet in the hallway and stepping into the bathroom just as Lucy was turning off the water. He handed the towel to Lucy then turned to the sink to grab his brush.

Lucy raced out of the bathroom after wrapping herself in the towel Gray handed her. She was in such a rush she didn't even realize she forgot to grab one. Quickly toweling off her body and hair, Lucy reached down into her bag on Grays bed to pull out her clothes for the day. Knowing she would be doing a lot of walking and fighting later on, she packed practically. A black bra with a matching pair of boyshorts for underwear with a black long sleeved shirt, light wash low rise skinny jeans and a black pair of comfortable combat boots.

Gray waited for Lucy to sit down to tie her boots before he approached with a hair brush. Starting at the ends, he slowly worked out all the tangles and kinks in her long hair before pulling it to the side in simple braid. "I hope you don't mind I braided your hair. I know you usually have Cancer take care of it."

"No I don't mind at all. Where did you learn how to braid hair?" Lucy was impressed with his work. Not to mention his fingers always felt amazing in her hair.

"When I was younger and learning magic form Ur, she taught us how to brush her hair. I just learned how to braid from Loke. He told me how much you love people playing in your hair."

Turning to place a chaste kiss on his lips, Lucy spoke softly to not embarrass him further. "I love it, thank you Gray. You can play in my hair anytime you please." Lucy ran her hand over Horologiums key once more to get an update on the time. 30 minutes left. "I have to go Gray. Thank you for an amazing night. I will call you when I am on my way back to Magnolia." With another parting kiss, Lucy was out the door and heading east towards Thuubin.

Gray missed her already. With a sigh, he got himself cleaned and dressed for the day to head to the guild hall. Evergreen and Freed would be waiting on him to go to Lucys place and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

Lucy walked into Thuubin holding Plue in her arms. A quick glance around told her all she needed to know about the trouble the Vulcan was causing. The initial meeting with the client was quick and before she knew it, she was hiking through the woods looking for a nest. When she asked the client about potential hostages, he said none of the women went missing, just one of the farmers that was working in the field late one afternoon. _'At least I don't have to search for any victims in this forest.'_ Slowing her steps Lucy could tell she was close to finding the root of the villages problems. However, it seemed like the vulcan found her first.

Not wasting anytime, Lucy donned her virgo star dress to dig a series of holes surrounding the love-struck beast. Pulling on her key ring, Lucy summoned her first spirit.

"Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius!"

"Moshi-Moshi. What can I do for you my lady?"

"I need you to drive that vulcan into one of the pits I dug. Can you do that?"

"No problem, my lady. Child's play" Sagittarius loosed an arrow at the Vulcans feet causing it to jump back. Loosing another, the vulcan continuously moved back until he was teetering on the edge of the pit. Moving quietly around the pit to sneak up on the vulcan, Lucy sprinted forward at the last minute and lucy kicked him into the pit.

Watching as the vulcan fell to the bottom of the hole, Lucy released her star dress and sent Sagittarius back to the spirit world. Hopefully the vulcan won't climb out anytime soon. Sensing a flush of magic, Lucy looked back into the pit as the vulcan left the host body he was using to search for another to take over. The defeated host was the middle aged man the client told her was missing.

Searching the trees for something to make a rope, she tied several long vines together. One end tied to the nearest tree, Lucy tossed the other end into the pit before calling down. "HEY! Are you alright?"

The man looked disoriented at best. Grunting at his savior, he ignored the question as he shakily made it to his feet. Picking the rope off the side of the pit, he made his way out of the pit and into the sunlight. Lucy offered him an unopened water bottle which he tossed aside and threw her an acidic glare. If looks could kill, Lucy would be a melted pile of flesh right now. "I told that foolish man that mages would only bring problems and look what happened. I get kidnapped by an angry woodland beast. Then he sends not only a mage to save me, but a woman at that. Worthless."

Lucy shook her head as she turned to make her way back to Thuubin. Ignoring the rude comments as she walked, she realized she wasn't as weak as she originally thought. _'It looks like I won't have to train for too long. A month at the most maybe.'_

The client was apologetic for the other mans' rude comments. He assured her that many the people in the village appreciated the work mages did for the community. Handing her the 100,000 jewel reward, he thanked Lucy once again before she left the small village hidden in the forest.

* * *

 **More notes!**

The actual name of the phoenix constellation is literally phoenix. SO I used the name of the brightest star for the incantation to avoid repetition.

Lucy's dream dress: .

Thuubin is a completely made up town. Pulled the name out of my mind and put it on paper.


	5. Girls Night

Here is the newest chapter! **Thank you** to all of the new followers and favorites I have received since the last update! If you have a moment, please take a moment at the end of the chapter to leave a review. It fuels my passion!

This chapter contains some adult language. Please be aware.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters associated with.**

* * *

 **Girls Night**

Lucy called Gray on her lacrima as she walked into the forest surrounding Thuubin. Seeing his face, she smiled brightly before informing him she would be home in close to three hours, taking her time to walk back. He nodded in affirmation before the magic energy supplied to the lacrima was cut off by Lucy.

Lucy would make it home from her mission shortly after dinner. Virgo ensures she is fed on the road by bringing her small meals that could be eaten while sitting on a rock.

During the short walk, Lucy could reflect on her latest mission. Ridding the village of the lone vulcan was much easier than she expected it to be. It didn't put up a fight at all. Just continuously avoided the arrows shot by Sagittarius. She received more of a fight from the man the vulcan took over.

Lucy wasn't going to assume she was strong enough to summon the one key that was out of her reach, even Loke knew she didn't have the magic energy. Attempting a summons at her current level would completely deplete her primary magic reserves and most of her second origin. Then again, if she wasn't fighting, it would not be an issue to leave herself in a weakened state. She has the space behind her home to train; it's protected by runes Freed more than likely finished earlier this day.

Lucy felt her keys warm uncomfortably on her waist. Someone was attempting to request a summons. She sent a small pulse of magic to her keys to grant permission and soon found herself face to face with her goat spirit.

"Good afternoon, Lady Lucy. I felt that with your current train of thoughts, I could be of some use to you in this moment." Capricorn appeared with his notebook open to a fresh page, pen in hand.

"What do you think about my latest mission Capricorn?"

"Lady Lucy, it is my belief that the last enemy, while still a vulcan, was slightly weaker than others. It took you less than an hour to find and defeat an enemy, causing less damage to the surrounding area than your training regime."

"So, are you saying I have a long way to go to be able to summon Draco?"

"Not at all, my lady." Capricorn offered an arm to his master as they began to walk westward once more. "You have more strength deep within you than you are aware. I believe a short trip of no longer than a month will be enough to expand your primary reserves enough to not need your second origin at all."

"I trust your judgement, Capricorn." Lucy walked in comfortable silence with her spirit.

While her mind rolled over the words he spoke, her hand was lightly tracing the star pendant hanging around her neck. So far, no one has either noticed or commented on her newest piece of jewelry. The first-time Lucy felt Draco's key, the sheer amount of magical power coming from it was overwhelming. Yet, here Capricorn was telling her she was closer to a summoning than she originally believed. This training trip needs to be planned as soon as possible. _'I'll speak with Master as soon as I return to the guild'_

Capricorn and Lucy walked quietly for a while longer until Lucy broke the silence. "Hey Capricorn, will you be planning my training schedule?"

"If that is what you wish, Miss Lucy. I supervised your mothers training when she was your age. Not to mention, I was there to advise her when you showed signs of celestial magic." Capricorn has always been involved with Lucy's training. Even when she was too young to remember. If his key had not been stolen, Miss Lucy would have been a completely different mage today. Regardless of that fact, they had work to do to right the wrongs of the past.

* * *

Gray was sitting quietly in the guild hall shortly after sunset, waiting on his girlfriend to return from her mission. _'Huh, girlfriend. Who would have thought that the most sought after woman would be his?'_ Natsu took the seat next to Gray as he was coming out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Gray. I wanted to talk to you for a moment. You mind?"

Shocked by the serious look on his rivals' face, Gray could do no more than nod in response to the spoken question.

"Look, I know you and Lucy have been getting a lot closer since she left the team." Natsu spoke bluntly

Grays eyes widened at the admission and for a moment, he feared the reactions of the fire and requip mages. The last thing his new relationship needed was an outside force fighting against them.

Before Gray could start a panic, Natsu spoke up to ease his mind. "Look, I don't mind, but you need to be careful. Her scent has been changing lately. Lucy is my best friend and I love her like a sister, yet I don't want to see either one of you hurt."

Head tilting to the side, Gray asked the question he knew Natsu was waiting to hear. "How is her scent changing?"

"It's like there is something buried deep inside of her that's been waiting. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. You would probably have to ask someone like Bickslow to know that for sure."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up Natsu. She hasn't been acting any differently, just more determined than ever before." Gray shifted in his seat before glancing at the doors of the guild. Lucy would be home soon and he would see for himself if anything was noticeably different. She spent most of the day away from him, so he should be able to tell. Right?

Little did he know, there was a group of friends having the same conversation on the second floor of the guild.

"I'm just saying Ever," Bickslow started, "Something is changing in Cosplayer. Her soul has always been a bright gold, but it was missing a small part, right at its center. I always thought it was due to the loss of her mother at such a young age."

"If that's the case, then why are you so worried now?" Evergreen was not in the mood to argue with her teammate about her sister. It was like choosing between two family members and she could not do that.

"I am worried because Cosplayers soul is refilling slowly. Ever since she went on that mission with Gray, it's been shrinking gradually." Bickslow made it a point to never interfere with someone else's soul because the results could be dangerous. Giving someone advice based on the color of their soul could ultimately lead them down the wrong path, causing irreparable damage.

Freed has read countless books about seith magic over the years due to his teammate and this was something he has never heard of. "Bickslow, what do you believe could be the cause?"

"No idea man. If I knew, I would tell you. I love Cosplayer, she's always been like a ray of light to the guild. Her soul just radiates purity. She's not being corrupted, but she is changing."

Hearing the seith mages words, the three turned towards the door to await the arrival of the guilds brightest star.

* * *

Lucy reached the doors of the guild and walked right in. She could feel someone watching her. Mira called out a greeting from the bar. "Hey Lucy! Welcome back!"

"Hi Mira, thank you!" Lucy walked up the bar and gave her the completed paperwork from her latest job. "Is the master still in by chance?"

"Yep! He should be up in his office doing paperwork. Go on up."

Thanking Mira once again, Lucy turned towards the stairs and took a quick look around the guild. She made eye contact with Gray and she could see the questions burning behind the intensity of his gaze. Giving him a look that said later, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Here, the Rajinshuu was watching her carefully as she closed the distance between the stairs and the masters' office. _'Everyone seems interested in me tonight.'_

Lucy knocked on the door of the last office in the hallway and waited for permission to enter. She could hear Master Makarov shuffling behind his desk. "Come in, child."

She pushed the door open as she walked in to find the master sitting behind his desk, partially hidden by a large stack of paperwork. "Good evening Master, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, my child. What is it that you need?" Makarov stood from his chair to take a seat on the edge of his desk; giving her his undivided attention.

Lucy proceeded to tell the Master what happened on her mission with gray and her new key. She then explained the details of her latest dreamscape and her concerns from the most recent mission. The entire time Lucy was speaking, Makarov was cataloging details of her story to revisit once she finished.

With one last steadying breath, Lucy came to the reason she approached the master that night. "So, I was wondering if I could take some time away from the guild to do some training. If Capricorns words are indeed true, it should not take me long to reach the level I need."

"I see. This is quite the situation, Lucy. May I see this key?" Lucy reached down to her key ring to detach her platinum key. Reaching forward, she dropped the key into her masters' hand. "Interesting. I see what you mean about the overwhelming amount of magic. To a lesser mage, this amount of power would drive them crazy just to touch, yet you've been carrying it with you constantly for the past two weeks. I have to agree with your spirit, you are more powerful than you believe."

Blushing at the complement, Lucy took the key back from Makarovs outstretched hand. Turning it over in her hand, she absentmindedly placed a hand on her diamond and sapphire star. "I just want to be worthy of the amazing spirits that have given me the honor of being their mage. They each do so much for me, the least I can do is make sure I have the strength and power to sustain them."

"Very well, child. I will grant your request on two conditions. First, you must take someone with you. I know you are going to get stronger, but I would like an open line of communication on your progress. Having someone with you will ensure that happens, even if you are too exhausted to speak with me yourself."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Master Makarov did have a valid point. There was no telling what kind of training she would have to endure over the next month, so it would be best to have someone there to make sure she stayed safe. "That is just fine Master, any requirements on the person I bring with me?"

"No, you may choose whomever you like to accompany you. My second is that you must do your training on Tenrou Island. Being that close to the Tenrou Tree may prove beneficial to your recovery. Not to mention, I will know exactly where to send back up, should anything go amiss. However, since you will be gone for an extended period, will you be able to cover your expenses?"

"Yes sir, I should be just fine."

"Very well. When will you be leaving?"

"More than likely, at the end of the week. Gives me a few days to plan the trip and pack. Is there anything else you needed from me, Master?"

"No, Lucy. That is all. I suggest you inform your new temporary partner about the upcoming trip. They may need time to organize their affairs as well. Be safe, my child. Ensure you keep a lacrima on you at all times in case of emergency."

"Thank you, Gramps." Lucy smiled at the old man sitting on his desk before she turned and made her way out of his office. Closing the door behind her, she sighed deeply before making her way to the table the Thunder Legion usually occupied.

Stopping in front of the three mages giving her skeptical looks, Lucy took a deep breath before taking the seat next to Evergreen. "Alright, out with it. I know you all have questions. I can see it all over your faces."

Evergreen had no idea where to start. Bickslows' concerns made her nervous, but she knew she owed it to Lucy to be honest with her. "Well Luce, we're a bit worried about you."

Taken aback, Lucy was shocked by her admission "Why would you be worried about me? That mission was impossibly easy today."

"Not that Cosplayer." Bickslow figured out of everyone, he would have the best chance explaining everything going on. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've noticed that your soul has been changing lately." At Lucy's head tilt and confused look, Bickslow continued with his explanation before she could panic. "Not in a bad way, it's just filling in. Like a part of you that was missing for most of your life is slowly coming back; filling in the gaps."

Lucy didn't know how to take the new information. Something has been missing most of her life? She didn't even think that was possible. Nevertheless, Lucy was grateful for the information. She nodded as she thanked the team for their concern. "Thank you, Bickslow for all the information. Any idea what it means?"

Freed chose that moment to jump into the conversation. "Miss Lucy, I am not as familiar with missing soul pieces, however, it seems like this is a good opportunity to do some research on the topic. Might I suggest contacting some of your spirits? If anything, they may know considering some have known you your entire life."

"Right, however," Lucy looked down at her lap in shame, "I don't have Aquarius anymore, remember? She would have been the one to tell me for sure."

At that moment, Evergreen reached over to put a hand on her knee. "Don't worry Lulu, we will get this figured out. On a different note, why don't we head to your place to get girls night finished? I told Cana, Erza, and Levy to meet us there tomorrow afternoon so we have plenty of time for gossip."

"Oh yeah!" Lucy perked up at the thought of her friends coming over for a much-needed night of girly bonding. "Let's go! I'm excited to see what you have in mind so far!" Lucy stood from the couch holding Evergreens hand. She dragged her down the stairs and towards the front door. On the way, Lucy was stopped by Gray.

Gray shifted from foot to foot with nerves. "Hey, Luce. Got some time to talk right now?"

"Right now, I was headed home with Ever to do some planning, However, we do need to have an important conversation. Why don't you come over tomorrow morning and we can have breakfast together?" Lucy beamed Gray a toothy smile before continuing out the door with Evergreen behind her.

Gray decided to hold off on confronting Lucy about Natsu's concerns. If she wanted to bring it up, then he would listen. Otherwise, he would stick to offering as much support as possible. No matter what happens, Gray will stay by her side through it all.

* * *

Evergreen and Lucy sat at her kitchen island with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream sitting between them. Grabbing two spoons, Lucy handed one to her sister before digging in to the creamy goodness.

Evergreen took this moment to ask Lucy a question that has been on her mind since they left the guild hall. "Hey Lucy, what exactly is going on between you and Gray?"

With a shrug and an air of nonchalance, Lucy easily answered. "Right now, we're dating."

"Mmhmm, I see" Ever knew that they were getting close. She could see Gray watching Lucy for the last week, especially in the guild hall. Not to mention the mission they took together. She was excited that her sister was finally getting a piece of the happiness she deserved. "So, how long have you been in love with him?"

Lucy's hand stopped half way to her mouth. Her eyes met the cool brown of her sister and she let out a sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is Lulu. I can see the way you gravitate towards him when he's around and the fact that he can't keep his eyes off you. You would have to be blind to miss it." Evergreen chuckled at the star princess. If anyone would notice a difference in the blondes' behavior, it would be her.

"And here I was thinking I had everything under wraps. Well, since you already know, I have a question for you. I spoke with the master about taking some time for training."

"Really? That's great! It'll be a big boost for your confidence."

"Yep! However, not only is he making me use Tenrou Island for the month, but he required me to take someone with me. I was thinking Gray, but would it be too much, too soon?"

Evergreen had to stop and consider the question for a moment. In her case, if she were away from Elfman for that long, it would be hard on her. Then again, they were extremely private with their relationship. The only ones that were aware was Lucy and her team. Not only is Lucy's relationship different, but she doesn't have a team anymore. Going with Gray could prove beneficial in more than one way.

"What are your thoughts on it?"

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't want to seem like I am pushing him too fast. None of my ex's have ever made me feel the way he does. Plus, he's strong enough to constantly challenge me with training. He won't lose his cool in the middle of sparring, and he knows all Loke's techniques. It will be more than a challenge to best him on a good day."

Evergreen dropped her spoon into the carton before answering "Honestly Lulu, I believe you should take him. Not only would he be able to push you to be better while training, but it would be good to spend time alone together without worrying about the guild or jobs. Go for it."

"Perfect! Now, girls night. I don't think we need to plan much. Cana will bring more than enough booze, Erza will more than likely demand cake, and Levy is all about the gossip. We feed them, we drink, we talk; all is set! I will go to the market tomorrow before everyone gets here to pick up supplies for dinner."

"We're all set Lulu! That was as easy as always."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was securing her key pouch and whip to her brown leather belt when she heard a knock on her front door. She straightened out her black mini skirt and blue corset top before bounding down the stairs. On the other side of the door stood the one man she wanted to see most.

"Hey Gray! I was thinking we could go to town for breakfast? There is a diner down the street from my old apartment that makes amazing waffles."

As always, Gray was stunned by Lucy's beauty. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail and he got a nice view of her cleavage as she bent over to zip up her black knee high boots. "Sounds good to me Luce, I could go for some waffles." Gray stepped aside as Lucy walked out her front door, closing and locking it behind herself.

Lucy started down the path with Gray beside her. Taking a few calming breathes, she tried to ease into the needed topic of conversation with a bit of tact. "So, I spoke with Gramps yesterday."

"I noticed. Is everything alright?" Last Gray checked, her mission went amazingly well and no issues came up.

"Yeah, I spoke with him about a trip I was wanting to take soon."

' _A trip?'_ Gray didn't know what to think. They just started dating and already she would be leaving for an extended period? "Hmm, is that so? What's going on?"

"It's a two-month training trip. He agreed it would be easy enough, but he gave me a few stipulations to agree to beforehand."

"Okay-" Gray trailed off feeling she would elaborate more on her own.

"First, I'll be using Tenrou Island. Being near the tree will help out a lot, and we will be in a known location."

Nodding his head in agreement, Gray understood Gramps point in utilizing the guilds sacred grounds for growth.

"Second, I must take someone with me to keep an open line of communication." Pausing to steel her nerves in case of rejection, she asked the million-jewel question "I was wondering, if you would like to be that person?"

Gray didn't need any time to know his answer. "Of course, Luce. I would be honored to travel and train with you."

Ecstatic was not enough to describe the elation Lucy felt now. No hesitation or uncertainty, Gray would be joining her. "Thank you, so much! We will leave first thing Saturday morning. Gramps gave us two weeks of travel time before our month starts. So, that means we have all day tomorrow to pack and plan before heading out."

"Sounds good to me. I paid up on my rent for the next few months so everything should be just fine."

"Are you sure you don't mind walking away for two months with me? There will be no escape from me once we get on the boat in Hargeon. You'll be all mine Ice Man." Lucy was in a teasing mood since Gray lifted the weight of anxiety off her chest.

Picking up on her light-hearted mood, Gray laced his fingers through hers pulling her into his chest. With their joined hands on the small of her back, Gray leaned over Lucy and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Maybe I want to be all yours. Call me crazy, but I just can't get enough of you, Kitten."

"Mmm" Lucy was purring with sexual energy by the time he pulled away and started walking towards town once again. _'Ever was definitely right, this will be a good trip for our relationship.'_

* * *

The morning hours flew by as Gray and Lucy spent the time together. Breakfast was delicious and the café owner gushed over the newest fairy couple. Moving on after finishing their meals, they wandered into the shopping district, long list of supplies in hand. Watching his woman move effortlessly through the crowded space, Gray quietly admired her natural grace.

The shopping was quickly finished and soon enough they found themselves headed back to Lucy's place loaded down with supplies for the night. When they dropped the bags in the kitchen it was just past noon. Gray helped Lucy put the groceries away as she sighed and glanced out the window in her living room.

Lucy couldn't help but get excited for the upcoming trip. Gaining strength was always a concern for her. Depending on her team to save her was a habit she was determined to break. Lucy could tell Gray was watching her at this point and turned to give him a small smile.

"I have this small feeling that more than training will happen on this trip."

It was safe to say that Gray was feeling the same thing. He was planning on getting much closer to his girlfriend. Hopefully, by the time they made it back to the guild, they would be ready to announce everything to their family. "I've had the same feeling. What will I need to pack?"

"I am not entirely sure, but it would be safe to pack enough clothes to last a month at the least and camping supplies. No telling if we will have a place to sleep on the island." Lucy could call Virgo to clean their clothes when needed on the island. Plus, if she's not mistaken, they came across a small ruined village during the S-class trails. Maybe they can find somewhere safe to sleep out of the elements.

"Will do. Alright, I'm going to head home to pack. Will I see you tomorrow before we go?"

Lucy turned to walk Gray to the door. "I was going to get in some meditation tomorrow morning and speak with my spirits before we leave. Not to mention, I should inform master that I am taking you with me and the time of our departure. I will meet you at the train station around 7. We should be able to catch the first train out." Placing a hand on Grays chest, she chuckled at the fact that sometime between putting away the groceries and now, he managed to lose both his jacket and shirt within her home. "Now go put some clothes on so I can make dinner for the girls."

Shutting the door behind the half-naked mage, Lucy turned towards her kitchen once more. Setting the temperature on the oven, she grabbed a mixing bowl out of the cupboard as she glanced at the clock. Two hours before everyone would arrive. _'I'll start on Erza's cake before the pizza. Mavis knows, it's the first thing the amazon will be looking for.'_ Turning on a radio, she danced through the cake making motions.

Before she realized it, she was pulling the cake out of the oven to cool as she stirred the overly sweet buttercream frosting. Lucy opened the fridge to grab the fresh strawberries. Working a knife over the juicy berries, she cut them into bite sized pieces. Hopefully, she will be able to get enough on the cake without eating them all. Deciding she had enough, she moved back to the oven to reset the temperature needed.

Slipping back into the beat and flow of the music, Lucy lost herself as she assembled the pizzas. The next 30 minutes consisted of a blur of dough, sauce, meat and cheese. As Lucy managed pull herself out of her autopilot state of mind, she found the time melted away and could hear the girly giggles floating up the path to her front door.

Freed placed several different runes around the house. Not only did they protect it from all forms of magical attacks, they also granted her the ability to allow or deny entry with just a touch of her hand along one of the walls. Much better than a lock and key. Add that to the only way view for privacy along all windows and glass, Lucy finally had her own haven. Soon enough the home would be completely paid for, giving Lucy a place all her own without the assistance of another.

Lucy trailed her hand along the wall closest to her to allow her friends entry.

* * *

Evergreen led the others up the path heading to the outskirts of Magnolia after meeting them in front of Fairy Hills. Levy and Erza came bounding down the stairs chatting away about the upcoming night. Cana was more than likely down at the guild hall getting in some drinks before they started on their way to Lucy's house. Waving to the two women walking towards her, she pivoted on her heels before walking towards the guildhall to drag Cana away from her newest barrel of booze.

Meandering down the streets of Magnolia, each woman had their own ideas of what to expect from the long overdue night of bonding. Levy debated on the speed she could read some new books Lucy would, no doubt, provide. Erza's mind was firmly planted on the thought of the delicious cake she could practically taste. Lucy always made the most delicious cakes for her. The cake was spongy, the icing sweet, all topped with the freshest berries she could find.

Cana made a bet with Mira on the new love in Lu's life. Mira was adamant about the stellar mage not being with anyone but the resident Ice-Make Wizard. She claimed she had good reason to believe the two were already intimately involved. Cana felt like Lu and the Shadow Dragon Slayer were a better match. _'Who wouldn't want to get their hands on tall, dark and sexy.'_

Ever knew she would need to get details about the training trip out of Lucy. Aside from Makarov, only her, and hopefully Gray, knew she was leaving in two days. Cutting her thoughts short, she led the women to her sister's house further down the path. With the door coming into view, she felt the pulse of magic coming off the runes notifying Lucy to her guests.

Levy gushed at the sight of Lucy's new place. _'Oh wow! This is beautiful! And is that a wall of windows?!'_ She knew Luce had a love of books that rivaled her own and could only imagine the number of rare and antique heirloom books her blonde best friend managed to bring from her childhood home.

Stepping up to the front door, Ever turned the knob of the door and easily let everyone in the open space.

"Hey guys! I was just about to pull dinner from the oven, if you want to make yourselves comfortable, I am going to cut these while I have the chance." Lucy greeted the group from the opposite side of the house while grabbing the oven mitt.

Erza pushed the others aside as she requipped into a tank top and pair of fluffy sleep pants. Keeping her feet bare, she padded over to Lucy to wrap her in a hug while eyeing the stand of sugary goodness covered in fruit.

"Yep!" Lucy quipped from the expanse of Erzas bosom. "One strawberry cake for the sugar crazy amazon." The other girls laughed as they all tossed their shoes to the door before grabbing slices of the pizza Lucy just placed on the counter.

"Lulu-girl, you really know how to make some food!" Cana was just on the cusp of intoxication. Deciding to get some food in her system, she looked around the impressive place. "When we get a tour of this sweet little gem you've managed to hide from the rest of the world?"

Levy pipped up from her place next to Cana at the island. "Oh Lu! A tour would be great! Knowing you, you probably have a library that would rival even my own."

Watching her book loving friend, Lucy chuckled quietly before giving a strangely cryptic look. "I am not sure what you speak of Levy. Whether there are books in this home, I cannot tell you. Maybe you just have to go looking for them yourselves."

Erza clapped Lucy on the back. "Nonsense Lucy, a tour is just what we need to find the perfect place to torture information out of you."

Evergreen sweat dropped at the Requip mages words. "I'm sure she doesn't actually mean to torture you. Isn't that right, Titania?"

"Maybe not torture, Erza" Levy was not in the mood to torment her best friend.

"We just want all the juicy details, Lulu! You've been holding out on us, girl." Cana started rifling through her bag for the bottles of gin and vodka she packed for the night.

"Okay, okay. I give! I'll give you the tour. Right this way ladies!" Gesturing to the living room, Lucy began the tour much like the real estate agent gave her only a month ago.

"So, as you can see, the kitchen is right here, the living room to the left with one of my favorite features; the wall of windows. Virgo and Aries decorated the place when I was out on a mission. Down the hall here, is the office, a half bath and the door to the basement.

Levy was the first to open the door to the office. Disappointment clouded her features as she noticed the small book shelf that was in her last apartment standing behind an oak writing desk topped with the materials Lucy would need to finish her novel. A couch was pushed against the wall next to the door and a small leather chair sat directly behind. She turned around to give Lucy a pointed look telling her all she need to know.

"Levy, if you are looking for the books, you may want to keep searching." Lucy gave her a hint as she pointedly glanced at the door leading to the basement.

Lucy opened the door and descended the stairs. Turning on the light switch along the wall, her three new guests gasped at the sight in front of them. Massive book shelves towered from floor to ceiling covering three of the four walls, filled to the brim with books. In the center of the room sat a square coffee table surrounded on each side by plush chairs. Fluffy carpeting made the underground library cozy.

Evergreen knew what to expect once Lucy turned on the overhead lights. Freed spent many hours down here after finishing the runes reading through the different ancient texts Lucy inherited from her parents. Both knew these books were just the tip of the literary ice burg; many more books lay waiting in the Heartfilia Konzern for the stellar mage to return home to claim.

Lucy spoke up before she lost her blue haired best friend amongst the towering books. "Oh no, Levy. Don't get too wrapped up now. I promise you will have plenty of time later to read everything in here, if they stay here. We have a tour to finish" Leading the women up the lower set of stairs, Lucy crossed to the other side of her home before pointing up the stairs.

"Upstairs are just the bedrooms and another bathroom. What I really want to show you is outside." Lucy moved to her cream-colored curtains aside to open the glass door. Marching into her backyard and to the marked path Virgo made for her, she easily found the clearing where her and Gray found Phoenix's key. "I managed to find a new key in this clearing. I figured since it was so close to the house, I could just use it for training. Freed reinforced it with a rune barrier to protect the surrounding trees from magical attacks that may stray. Although, I am almost certain it keeps anyone from detecting my magic while I am training inside."

Ever chose this moment to interject into the tour, "Yes it does Lulu. Freed felt you should have some protection while training. Especially if you were meditating. We don't need anyone trying to sneak up on you when you can't defend yourself."

"Please, express my thanks next time you see him. That was very thoughtful of him. Along with protecting my kitchen by keeping Natsu and Happy out. Maybe now, my grocery budget will be a bit more reasonable." Lucy smiled fondling at the mental image of Natsu and Happy begging for food while being unable to break the barrier.

"Alright, ladies I believe we need to head back to the house. I don't know about you, but I am dying to get some drinks and play with Lucy's fun bags" Cana reached from behind Lucy to grab her boobs with both hands.

The group was used to Cana fondling their goodies. Very few boundaries remained between the group as they grew closer. Walking back to the house small giggles and whispering could be heard from Lucy and Evergreen.

Once back inside, each woman settled on the fluffy rug situated in front of the blue couch in Lucy's living room. Lucy leaned back against the couch with Levy on her right side and Evergreen on her left. Cana was sitting to the left of Ever, which left Erza to sit between Levy and Cana. Downing a round of shots, they sipped on the drinks Cana mixed as the named woman proposed a game of Truth or Dare.

"Alright ladies, it's truth or dare time. I promised Mira we would play since she couldn't make this round. How about our host goes first? Make it good Lulu!"

The game started slow, with simple questions and meager dares meant to distract from Cana constantly providing shots and refilling drinks. As the moon reached its apex, the game took a new turn; each of the participant's light headed from the amount of alcohol consumed during the night.

Ever smiled coyly behind her fan as she took the moment to think about her upcoming turn. Erza just got done asking her about Elfman, when she admitted to having a secret relationship with the hulking man. "Okay, Erza. Fess up. Are you and Jellal rolling around whenever his guild wanders into town?

Ezra blushed a furious shade of red that matched her hair. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Jellal is just a friend and only checks on me from time to time because he cares."

"Hmm, is that so? Your face seems to tell a different story. You're blushing!" The circle of girls giggled at the thought of the strong woman getting embarrassed.

Erza took a deep breath to cool the heat in her face before taking another turn. "This time my question is for Levy, truth or dare?"

"Ahh- Umm- truth. I don't think I can handle your dares." In truth, Erza's drunk dares usually involved stripping in one way or another.

Erza didn't give Levy a chance to think further as she grabbed the book worms hand, staring at her face intently. "Tell me, have you and Gajeel done anything?"

Levy hid her face in her hands as giggles bubbled up her throat. Soon she was rolling on the floor laughing at her personal joke. "I am Gajeels mate! I've been waiting for someone to ask me all night! It's been hard to keep that one to myself."

The game forgotten, Lucy, Cana and Ever closed the distance between them and the giggling script mage before demanding more information. "Tell us more Levy!" Lucy was getting impatient while trying to fight down her own giggles.

"Hmm. Well about a month ago, he told me all about dragon slayer mating rituals before telling me I was his mate. We went out on a couple dates then when we slept together for the first time, he tried to set the first mark but it didn't take. Something about needing to do it during mating season. So for now we're just dating and getting to know one another."

"That is so romantic!" Lucy has always been a fan of romance stories. Maybe one day, she and Gray will have a sweet story like that to tell everyone.

Cana wiggled her eyebrows while eyeing the smallest woman. "So, you mean to tell me, you took all of his iron rod?"

"Cana!" Ever swatted at the lecherous card mage while admonishing the woman. "I don't think that is something she would be comfortable sharing with us. Even if we are all curious about the exact same thing." Ever took the moment to compare the size difference between Levy and her mate.

A giggling Levy crawled into the lap of the fairy mage and started poking her in random places as she gazed into the curious eyes of the woman above her. "S'okay Ever! I don't mind. Gaj is big, but I can take it!" Giggling, Levy pushed herself off Evers lap before draping herself across a sprawled-out Cana. "And before you ask, resident perv, he is studded in all the right places."

Cana was proud of the boldness coming from the tiny woman laying across her back. "Now that that mystery has been solved, your turn Sunshine!" Cana pointed an accusing finger at the star-studded female sitting across from her. "Yes or no, you've been sleeping with someone new?"

At this point of inebriation, Lucy felt no shame and her given number of fucks to give effectively decreased to zero. "Yes, I have. He's delicious in and out of bed."

Intrigued, Cana sat up; rolling Levy off her back to play with the ends of Erza hair like a cat. "Dirty details Lulu babe. Leave nothing out!" Lucy laughed at the eagerness of one of her closest friends before launching into the story of the night she made dinner for Gray. When her story finally ended, Cana was smirking, Evergreen was vigorously fanning herself, Ezra reclaimed her deep blush and Levy was purring at the romantic words Gray spoke thinking Lucy was asleep.

"Wow, Lucy." Erza had no words for the story Lucy just laid on them. If anyone was perfect for the stellar mage, it was her dark-haired teammate. She often saw the lingering looks he would give her while out on missions or lounging in the guildhall. The only one who missed it was Natsu. Even Wendy mentioned the pheromones rolling off Gray whenever Lucy was around.

"Damn, Lulu!" Cana was proud of her friend for making a move on her man like that. Who knew the little spitfire became a beast in the sheets when literally rubbed the right way. As far as she knew, her one and only sexual partner was a bumbling idiot who couldn't even get her off. After that disaster train, she took Lucy to her favorite toy shop and bought her every woman's guilty pleasure. Only now, she owed Mira 10,000 jewels for knowing it was Gray boning her friend.

Ever knew something happened with Lucy and Gray after their dinner. After all, he was the one to let them in her home when she left on her mission yesterday. Add that to the fact the he is supposed to leave with the blonde beauty in two days, they were getting a bit obvious. "Alright Luce, on the subject of Gray. Did he answer your question?"

Lucy blushed at this comment, showing that even though she was drunk, the answer still meant a lot to her. "Yes, he did. He agreed to go with me. Did not hesitate for a second in answering, either."

"Where are you going Lu-Chan?" Levy peeked around the curtain of red that was Erzas' hair to give Lucy her undivided attention.

All eyes were on her during this moment. "I am taking a couple months to travel and train. I have a lot to work on and Master granted me use of Tenrou to get it done. Gray is going to accompany me. We leave first thing Saturday morning." Lucy spoke as calmly as possible; regardless of the nerves building up within her at the thought of spending so much time with her new boyfriend.

"I am sure you will do great with training. If you need anything, just call and I will be on the first boat over." Erza mistook the nervous energy coming from the celestial mage for training jitters.

Ever swatted Erza with her fan once more before addressing the group. "I don't know about you ladies but I am getting tired. You know a girl needs her beauty sleep."

Lucy looked over at the clock hanging on the wall to note the time. 2 AM. "You all can sleep wherever you want. I have two spare bedrooms upstairs, the couch in my office is really comfy, along with this one. Not to mention I have a big enough bed to fit us all, if we really want to try."

Evergreen laughed as she made a beeline for the stairs, "I am taking one of the guest rooms, I can't have Erza punching me in my sleep."

"I guess I will be taking the other since I don't want to hit anyone else." Erza bounded up the stairs, following Ever to the second guest room.

"Guess that leaves us sleeping with you Lulu babe." Cana smirked and winked at the busty blonde as she picked up the nodding script mage. "Looks like we ended right on time. Levy can barely keep her eyes open."

"Go on ahead. My room is the only doorway on the right side of the stairs. The bathroom is through the second door to the right on the far wall." Lucy spent a moment turning out the lights on the bottom floor before glancing at the stars through the window. Her keys were safely stashed on her nightstand in her bedroom so she would say goodnight once she got into bed.

Lucy stepped through the door of her bed room to find Levy already asleep and under the comforter in her large bed. Cana stepped out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth to climb into bed next to the snoring bluenette. Smiling to her friends, Lucy brushed her own teeth before walking over to the bed, trailing a hand over each of her keys to bid them goodnight, turning out the light a falling asleep in a cuddle huddle of warm bodies.


	6. Prep and Planning

Back once again! I had a bit of trouble getting things the way I wanted them for this chapter. It's not as long as the last two, but I did't want to drag it out if it wasn't needed.

There is a touch of smut at the end of this chapter with some adult language throughout. Beware!

Thank you to **Morenoel** and **SlytherinAvengerPrincess** for leaving a review on the last chapter! You're a gem!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Prep and Planning**

Lucy woke earlier the next morning with the sunlight bouncing off her keys. Touching them for the first time that morning, she knew she was long overdue for an hour or two of deep meditation. Regardless of the previous night's activities, her magic and training must come first. Dressing in a pair of black spandex shorts with a matching sports bra, Lucy grabbed a loose red cutoff training shirt and her belt to secure her keys. Downstairs, Erza was already up and polishing her favorite katana at the dining table.

"Good morning, Erza. I am just going out back to get in some meditation before everyone else wakes up. Would you like to join me?" Lucy offered

Putting away her katana and standing carefully to not make too much nose, Erza agreed. "Why not? It's been awhile since I've had a moment to meditate. I would love to join you."

The women walked out the side sliding door, through the garden and down the wooded path. Stepping into the center of the clearing, Lucy sat down with her legs crossed waiting for Erza to join her. Erza changed into a similar training set as Lucy and sat across from the celestial mage leaving at least six feet. Erza has spent many mornings meditating with Lucy after the war with Tartaros to know she needs space for her magic to expand and surround her.

Both blonde and red head closed their eyes while placing their hands on their knees palms facing up. Deep even breathing filled the clearing as the forest sounds became distant. Neither one noticed the small audience gathered at the opening of the path home. Cana and Levy woke as soon as Lucy walked out the bedroom. When they were joined in the kitchen by Evergreen, all three decided to watch the celestial mages meditation.

As Lucy slipped deeper into her unconscious state of mind, she felt around her soul for the source of her magic. Pulling on it gently, she brought it to the surface as it materialized in the form of two golden spheres of light in either hand. Directly across from her, Erza mimicked the actions with her own spheres of red light. Both women slowly opened their eyes, their color reflecting the respective color of their magic. Slowly Lucy and Erza got to their feet as they raised their hands directly in front of them, hovering at waist height.

The magic is Lucy's hands lifted from her palms and began splitting into more spheres. Each time one split, the magic energy surrounding the blonde doubled as she pulled on more magic. Soon enough, she tapped into her second origin to pull the remaining amount of magic from within her out, as Capricorn taught her. Focusing the second source within her hands once more, this set of magic took on the appearance of a golden katana.

Opposite Lucy, Erza was reshaping her own magic energy. With her original two orbs, she manifested twin energy swords. Studying the blonde in front of her, she spoke clearly, voice full of authority. "Lucy, you may come at me as you wish. Let's test those sparring skills."

With those final words, Lucy closed the distance between them and made her first strike against Erza's left blade. "You can do better than that, Lucy. Focus and try again." Erza pushed the blonde off her while simultaneously swinging with her right blade. Lucy easily dodged the attack and rolled her momentum into another parry. "Better!" Erza yelled.

Lucy continued to attack Erza as she built her momentum and confidence. Soon, Erza began throwing attacks Lucy's' way to test her defensive skills. Lucy was aware, should this have been an actual battle, she would not have done well. Blow for blow, Lucy attempted to keep up with Erza while Erza was gradually pushing harder to keep her alert.

Their sparring went on for another hour as Lucy's' floating orbs depleted with exhaustion. Once both women were spent, they released their meditative states and the remaining magical energy within the swords came rushing back to them. Not enough to feel the high from the rapid refill of their magic containers, Lucy and Erza smiled at each other before hugging and giggling.

Levy was the first to break the silence amongst the spectators. "I could have sworn you said you were meditating Lu-Chan. What was that?"

Lucy and Erza jumped when they realized they were not alone. "That, my sweet Levy, is combat mediation. Capricorn taught it to me during a dreamscape one night. I found meditation tedious and boring so he taught me another method. You focus on your magic to pull it out of your body, with enough control, you can manifest it into a weapon of your choosing."

Gesturing to Erza, Lucy continued with her explanation. "I taught Erza the first bit and together we learned how to manifest our weapons. I am limited to my katana, a bladed pike, and a bow on occasion. Erza has shown she can manifest almost any weapon in her personal requip space. Ever since we started, she has been sparring with me to teach me how to use my weapons. It will be beneficial for me to have another form of defense should I need a weapon and not have my whip. The hard part is getting the magic within the second origin to use. It's not always possible to draw out, especially if I have a lot on my mind."

"You've been doing well Lucy. I am proud of you. I know I was against you leaving the team, but I can see that you have grown strong over the years and you are more than capable of handling yourself." Lucy smiled at Erza's compliment. She wasn't used to receiving such high praise from anyone other than her spirits.

"Thank you Erza." Turning to the two silent women, she was about to make another comment before multiple stomachs could be heard growling. "How about Erza and I clean up and we can make some food?"

Evergreen tilted her head to the side as she smiled at her little sister. She would always offer to cook for everyone, despite needing to take care of herself. "Don't worry about the food Lulu, I will cook. Just go and enjoy your shower."

Lucy led Erza back upstairs to head into her bathroom for a shower. She could already hear the water running from the guest bath, and the rest of the group was downstairs chatting in the kitchen. Lucy turned on the water in her shower, forgoing the bath tub to save time. She stepped into the warm water, feeling her muscles relax and the tension drain away.

When she stepped out of the shower, Lucy put on a set of red lace lingerie before pulling on a casual outfit of denim skinny jeans, a red button up shirt that covered her white camisole and a slate gray leather jacket. Switching her key pouch to a black leather belt she threaded through her jeans, Lucy called on cancer to help with her hair and makeup.

"What can I do for you, ebi?"

"Hey Cancer, how about a simple hair style with natural make up?"

"Can do, ebi!"

With expert snips of his scissors, Lucy's hair was pulled into another high ponytail with bangs framing either side of her face. Her make up consisted of a small line of eyeliner, some mascara, and a light pink tinted lip gloss. "It's perfect Cancer. Thank you!"

"No problem, Princess. Anytime." With a flourish of his scissors, Cancer disappeared with a shower of golden light. Lucy walked out of her bedroom and met a fully dressed Erza at the top of the stairs. Together, they walked down the stairs following the delicious smell of food permeating the house. Ever was standing at the stove plating the remaining bit of bacon and eggs. Levy walked to the dining table and set down a separate plate of pancakes.

"Smells good, ladies. What all did you make?" Erza eyed the plates on the table with appreciation as Levy offered an explanation.

"We made pancakes, bacon, eggs, cut some fruit and managed to find a can of whipped cream."

"I made mimosas!" Cana bellowed from the other side of the house.

"What are you doing Cana? Lucy curiously peeked her head around the corner of the hallway to find the door to her office open.

"I am looking for the latest chapter of your novel. Something juicy and filled with sexy scenes." Cana opened another drawer to the writing desk when the last failed.

"Oh. I am almost certain that Virgo put my manuscript in a magical lock box because people kept reading it without permission." Lucy wandered over to her desk and pointed out the small inconspicuous box sitting on the surface.

"How did I not notice that before?" Pouting, Cana plopped into the desk chair and downed the rest of her drink.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go eat before the food gets cold." The last thing Lucy wanted to deal with was people begging to read her unfinished work.

At the table, Levy was bouncing in her seat thinking about the hidden treasures of the basement. Lucy mentioned leaving tomorrow to get some training in for a few months, so how was she supped to read everything in a few hours? She waited until Lucy managed to drag Cana out of her office before her mind could take no more.

"Hey, Lu-chan? I was wondering, do I have to wait until you come home to read your library?"

"Not unless you want to Levy. I can adjust the runes to let you in as long as you promise to watch the house as well."

"Oh! That won't be a problem! What about Gajeel?"

Laughing, Lucy thought over her answer carefully. "That should be fine, however I have some rules for metal man. Keep sex to a guest bedroom, don't eat anything metallic within my home, and please do not break anything."

Ley made a mental note to remind Gajeel of his manners and write up plenty of iron for him to snack on. Satisfied, silence fell over the table as everyone finished their plates.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door in front of her.

"Come in"

Turning the door knob, Lucy stepped into the impressive office to find Master Makarov bent over paperwork, comparing notes.

Makarov looked up from his sheet to greet the visitor. "Ah, Lucy. Come to give an old man an update?"

Lucy stood just in front of his desk to keep this meeting short and sweet. She still had another to complete with her spirits. "Yes sir. Gray has agreed to travel with me. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Gesturing to a lacrima on his desk he spoke before Lucy could turn to leave. "Take this mini comms lacrima with you. It should be easier to carry on your person."

"Thank you, Gramps. I will make sure Gray carries a spare, just in case. Is there anything else you needed from me?"

"No, you may go" Makarov gave Lucy a warm smile before turning back to his paperwork. As soon as the door was closed behind the blonde, he felt another presence within the room. Turning to face the child-like woman sitting to his right, he spoke with a voice of reverence and respect.

"Are you sure about this First Master?"

Mavis smiled and giggled while swinging her feet over the edge of the desk. "Yes, I am positive! Your child will be fine, Seventh Master. Lucy has a lot within her that needs to be drawn out. Having her on the island will ensure I can keep watch and assist when needed." The first master took a moment to think before her tone took on a serious note. "She doesn't know it yet, but she is going to need every ounce of her power soon."

* * *

On the other side of town, Gray was busy packing for his upcoming trip. Placing stacks of clothes in his bag, he heard someone tapping at the window. Natsu was sitting on the ledge, waiting for his teammate to let him in.

"What are you doing here, flame-brain?"

Noticing the bag sitting on Grays bed, Natsu turned to him with fire in his eyes "Oi! Where are you going, ice freak?"

"Lucy and I are headed on a training mission in the morning. We will probably be gone for close to two months." Gray picked up another stack of clothes to put in his bag. _'I will probably need another bag just for clothes. I tend to lose them a lot.'_

"Going with Luce, huh? Well just be careful and make sure to protect her." Natsu wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. He may put on a show acting dense, but he was more aware of things than most. Hearing the conversation between the members of the Ranjinshuu and later Lucy was not much of a task to complete. Even Gajeel mentioned something being different about the blonde.

Gray scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Luce doesn't need my protection for this trip. We're going to make her stronger, not place her in a protective barrier. Relax, Natsu. Everything will be just fine. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish packing."

"Sure thing, Gray. Just call if you need something." Natsu hopped back out the window and Gray reached over to lock it once again.

Digging through his linen closet, he pulled out a stack of blankets with his tent and pillows. _'No idea if I will need these, but it will be best to pack them just in case.'_ Another knock at the door drug Gray out of his thoughts.

"Seriously? I never have this much company on one day, of course when I have things that need to get done, I can't get a moment of peace." Marching to the door in annoyance, he ripped it and caught the growl crawling up his throat. "Oh, hey Erza. What's up?"

"Gray" Erza pushed past Gray and walked into his living room. "It has come to my attention that you and Lucy have entered into a romantic relationship of sorts.

' _Shitshitshitshitfuckshit'_ The temperature around Gray dropped a few degrees as he prepared to have his life threatened. "Yeah, we have. Is… is everything okay?"

Erza tilted her head to the side. A look of confusion crossed her face before she smiled. "Everything is just fine Gray. I just wanted to make sure you're happy. I love you both like the siblings I never had."

To say Gray was shocked, was an understatement. He had been expecting Erza to threaten to castrate him for 'besmirching her honor', whatever the hell that meant. "Yes Erza. I couldn't be happier."

"Ah, then as long as you respect each other, all will be well. Now, I will leave you to finish your packing. Might I suggest a sign for your door to avoid further interruptions?" Erza moved back towards the door, then paused as a last-minute thought came to mind. "Make sure to take a comms lacrima with you. I want to make sure I can reach you at all times."

"Will do, Erza. Thank you for stopping by. I appreciate the concern." Gray closed the door behind his teammate then encased the door and windows in ice to avoid any future visitors.

It took two hours for Gray to find and pack the remainder of the supplies he would need. He made sure to clean the fridge and pantry of all the food that would spoil in his absence. When finished, he placed his bags by the front door and released his ice magic. Closing and locking the door behind him, he made the quick walk to the guild hall. Might as well enjoy a drink or two before leaving for some serious training. Opening the door to the massive structure, Gray encased a flying chair in Ice before it could collide with his face.

A guild brawl, perfect! Gray tossed his shirt to the side before spotting the one man that could take all his icy punches while landing a few fiery ones of his own. "Oi, flame-brain! I bet you won't beat me today!"

"What was that ice princess?! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu burst from the center of the fight encased in flames.

"Might want to simmer down, you walking boiler! Or are you trying to set the whole place on fire?!"

"Make me, popscicle! You couldn't douse these flames even if I let you!"

Gray took a battle stance and threw his first attack of the afternoon. "Ice Make: Geiser!"

"Fire Dragon's Fist!"

The moment the men released their attacks, they both dodged, causing the ice to hit the table Cana was perched on top of with her barrel. Natsu's attack blew up the table Gajeel and Levy were occupying, causing Gajeel to quickly move his tiny mate out of the path of the flames. "You're dead now fire freak. You almost hurt my Shrimp!" Gajeel slipped into his shadow dragon force and all hell broke loose.

As Natsu rose to meet his challenger, Gray threw his pants his pants to the side and prepared for another attack.

* * *

Lucy settled into the leather chair in her office with a notebook and quill in hand. Pulling out her keys, she started by summoning Capricorn, Loke, and Virgo. A brilliant flash of golden light filled the space and soon her spirits were sitting in front of her, Loke and Virgo sharing the couch while Capricorn bowed deeply in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Lady Lucy. I assume you called the three of us for a meeting?"

Smiling at Capricorn, she confirmed his beliefs. "Yes, I have. I got confirmation from Gray about travelling with me. I assume you already know that we are to be using Tenrou island for training."

Loke shifted in his seat as he raised his eyebrow. "At least we will be in a secure location for the time being."

"What type of training are you wanting to do, Princess? You are already proficient in your star dresses. Not to mention, Urano Metria. Might I suggest strength and resiliency training?" Virgo brought Lucy a cup of tea as she considered her words.

"Thank you, Virgo. You didn't need to grab me tea. I do agree with your idea. Strength and resiliency would be best. I want to be able to hold out more gates at once. The only reason I can hold the three of you out now is because none of us are using extra magic. That being said, this meeting will have to be quick."

"Lady Lucy, if I may, I believe a cardio and sparring routine would be a good way to accomplish your goals." Capricorn pulled a book out of his jacket and handed it to his Lady.

"I am assuming you wrote it all down here?"

"Yes, Lady Lucy"

"Perfect! I will review this on the train tomorrow morning. Loke, any idea on the island? I know we have battled there before so we are familiar with a small portion of it."

Loke adjusted his glasses before brushing the sleeves of his jacket. "This time around, we will be the only ones on the island. Therefore, we shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves. Not to mention with Zeref in hiding, we have nothing to worry about. Just getting this beauty stronger will be our main concern." Loke pulled a rose out of his jacket to place on Lucy's desk before picking up her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Down, you pesky kitty. You know Gray holds my heart." Lucy swatted away Loke's affections while blushing at the thought of Gray.

"Speaking of Master Gray, would you need special accommodations while on the island? Perhaps tools for punishment?"

The blush Lucy sported deepened. "Uh-um. No, Virgo. No punishment. If anything, we may need a suitable place to sleep for the time being. I don't believe the first master has restored the village recently. I may also need you to hold our luggage and supplies for the trip. I can only imagine how many bags of clothes Gray will need to bring for a two month trip."

"About clothes, Princess, I have several new bathing suits for you to try. Big Brother mentioned you would look lovely in them." Virgo brought up a valid point. A bathing suit would be useful. Swimming is an effective way to increase stamina and build lean muscle.

"Okay Virgo. Add them to my bags, please. However, I do not want to hear anything from my lion about how they look on me."

Feigning innocence, Loke placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Why Princess, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't Loke." Lucy chuckled at his boyish charm. "Now, is there anything else we need to cover at the moment? I don't want to completely exhaust myself since I need to wake early tomorrow."

Capricorn gave his keyholder a bow before responding. "No, Lady Lucy. We can hold off on minor details until they are needed. Most of the plans are in the notebook, however. Please make sure you read it carefully." With his final instructions, Capricorn closed his gate in a shower of golden light.

Loke kissed Lucys hand once more before bidding her a good night and following Capricorn back to the spirit world. Virgo paused for a moment to speak privately with her princess. "Would you like me to wake you in the morning, Princess? I would also be happy to send Leo to awaken Master Gray."

"That sounds great, Virgo. You really are an amazing friend."

"I am happy to do it. You are a rare breed of celestial wizards. It is an honor to be contracted with you, so I like to show my appreciation anyway I can. Good night, Princess."

Virgo joined the other in the spirit word with a bow and the usual shower of golden light. Lucy stood for her desk and stretched, realigning her spine with audible pops. Humming, she walked into the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner. The fridge was mostly empty, since she chose not to do any major grocery shopping. Luckily, there was some leftover pizza from last night in a container. After warming her food in the oven, Lucy grabbed a book from a shelf in her living room and sat at the counter, reading while she ate.

An hour passed before Lucy closed her book. Getting up from the table, she washed her plate and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. In her bathroom, she turned the hot water on in the bathtub and poured in her honey scented bubble bath. _'Might as well take a bath now. Don't know when I'll be able to do this again.'_ Running her finger over Horologiums key, she figured she could soak for a bit and still get enough sleep to wake up early. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she patiently waited for the tub to fill. _'If I am still tired in the morning, I could always sleep on the train and read the training journal in Hargeon. I am sure Gray would want to get a hotel for the night before getting stuck on a boat anyways.'_

Stripping down, Lucy slipped into her oversized bathtub and turned on the jets. _'Now this is what I call a bath!'_ All the tension from running around all day and packing most of her wardrobe put serious strain on her muscles. Starting at her neck, she massaged all the sore spots on her body. From her neck down to her shoulders, across her chest, she placed both hands just under her breast to work out the tension in her upper back.

Trailing a hand over her toned stomach, her fingers met the tangle of golden curls sitting at the center of her thighs. Lucy began to think about the past week with Gray. The things that man can do with his tongue and fingers were enough to leave her satisfied and breathless. Light fingers ghosted over the hair and softly Lucy began to trace circles around her clit. Her free hand made its way back to her breasts to begin playing with her nipples. Tugging and pulling on the soft peaks, they extended under her fingers until she was moaning from her own touch. Dipping her right hand lower, she slowly entered her middle finger into her wet folds as her left hand found its way to her neglected nipple, repeating the same actions its twin received.

Adding a second finger, she kept her languid pace fingering herself while adding to the pleasure with expertly timed pinches of her overly sensitive nipples. Using her thumb, Lucy added light pressure to her clit drawing her orgasm closer to the surface. A few well-placed caresses of her left hand and soft stroking of her g-spot with her right, Lucy careened over the edge of orgasmic bliss with a gasp and long drawn out moan. Pulling her fingers from her heat, Lucy gently washed her sensitive body and drained the tub.

Wrapping a towel around her body, Lucy Stepped out of the tub and into her bedroom. Dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of pink cheeky panties, Lucy crawled into bed and watched the stars out of the balcony window while waiting for sleep to claim her.


	7. Reconnection

I am amazed at the number of follows and favorites this story has reached. I never thought it would get as much attention! If I did, then I would have posted back in November when it was written!

Here is chapter 7 for you all! I hope you enjoy. As always, if you like it enough to follow/favorite, please drop a comment below! I promise I read and respond to them all...

 **Warning:** This chapter contains graphic adult material and is not for the innocent readers among us. If the sexual chapters are not your thing, I apologize for not breaking it up well enough to skip completely. I will attempt to update again by the end of the week!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Still belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Reconnection**

Lucy woke to the sound of Virgos soft voice. "Good morning, Princess. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs and I have already stored your bags in the celestial realm. Big Brother is waking Master Gray now."

Lucy slowly sat up before stretching her arms above her head. She had gotten used to waking up early for meditations, but it never hurt to sleep in occasionally. "Thank you again for the wake-up call Virgo. I am going to get dressed then I will be down."

Lucy rolled out of bed and made her way to her closet. She took of her sleep shirt and put it in the laundry basket before she put on a black lace bra. _'No need to match today. We're just travelling.'_ Grabbing the first thing her hand touch, Lucy shrugged on a midnight blue short-sleeve crop top. From her dresser, she pulled on a pair of black leggings. _'Simple and comfortable.'_

Lucy grabbed her key pouch and belt on her way out the door. Securing her accessories as she descended the stairs, she smiled gratefully at the sight of breakfast. A single bowl of oatmeal was sitting at the table surrounded by a small bowl of fresh fruit, a small plate of toast, a dish of butter and a container of honey. At the counter, Virgo was in the process of pouring her master a glass of orange juice.

"Virgo, where did you get all of this? I thought I cleaned the fridge out yesterday?"

"I grabbed some supplies from the spirit world before I woke you Princess. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was just not expecting a full course meal this morning, is all. How much time do I have to enjoy myself before I need to leave."

"Approximately an hour, Princess. Will you need anything else this morning?"

"No, thank you Virgo. I will call you out when we make it to the next city."

Once done with her large meal, Lucy made her way to her office to pick up the training journal Capricorn left last night. Stowing it in her purse, she pulled on a pair of blue flats and walked towards the front door. With one last glance around, Lucy activated the runes to only allow Ever and Levy inside and left for the train station.

* * *

At Grays apartment, Loke was dragging the ice mage out of bed by the foot while dodging attacks made by the other.

"What the hell, man?! Why are you dragging me out of my own bed?!" Gray was furious with his old friend. He knew he needed to wake up early this morning, but was not expecting such a rude awakening. Growling, he untangled himself from the mass of sheets on the floor and ignored the laughing celestial spirit sitting on his stripped bed. He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Virgo sent me over to give you a wake-up call this morning. Something about needing punishment. No idea, I just wanted to literally drag you out of bed." Loke stood from the edge of Grays bed and approached the closed bathroom door. "I would ask if you're grumpy because you're not getting laid, but this is Lucy we're talking about."

Gray threw open the bathroom door, teeth and hair freshly brushed, and pushed past his friend to open his dresser. "No, we are not talking about Lucy. I'm not about to compare notes like she's just a conquest."

Loke's ears perked at the hidden tone in Gray's voice. "Oh, she's not? Then what is she to you?"

Gray stopped his actions to think about the woman who managed to become part of his very being. "She is everything, to put it simply." Pulling on his shirt, Gray walked to his living room to grab his wallet and keys.

Loke needed more information. Such a simple statement could have many different meanings and he was not about to allow his princess to get hurt. "I need you to be more specific. You never had a problem with guy talk after a night out, so why now?"

"Lucy means the world to me. I am not going to lose her because you want to know how good of a lay she is." With those final words, Gray pulled on his shoes and turned to grab his bags. He stopped short when he noticed his bags were not where he placed them yesterday. "Where are my bags?" He asked the question more to himself, than the man sitting behind him, but he received a response anyways.

"Lucy requested Virgo store your bags in the spirit realm due to the length of your upcoming trip. All you need to worry about this morning is eating and meeting Lucy on time. Now, if I were you, I would be out the door by now. Get going."

"Right, thanks Loke, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, man. No worries." A flash of light was seen from under the door as Gray locked the deadbolt. Leaving a note in his landlords' mailbox about the long trip, Gray headed off towards the train station, intending to get there before Lucy.

As he walked around the final corner, Gray spotted the familiar head of sunshine colored hair sitting on a bench next to the ticket booth. Due to the early hour, not too many people were walking around the city. Most still recovering from a late, alcohol filled Friday night. As if she could sense him, Lucy turned in her seat to give him a smile that stopped his heart. Unable to pull air into his lungs, Gray opted to return the smile; avoiding looking like a creeper by staring.

"Good morning Gray. I see Loke was able to get you out of bed on time. I hope he wasn't too rough with you." Lucy placed the book she was reading in her purse and stood from her seat.

Gray managed to regain control of his body in time to walk with Lucy to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Hargeon, please." The sales attendant handed him two tickets for a private compartment. Lucy could read peacefully without the added distractions of the other passengers. Gray paid for the tickets then walked with Lucy over to the platform to wait for the train.

* * *

Onboard the train, Gray and Lucy settled into the compartment for the two-hour ride to the port city. Declining food and drinks for the time being, they waved off the steward, pulling the shade on their door as she walked away. Gray watched Lucy as she pulled a small black notebook out of her purse. Curious, he moved closer to her before asking about the tiny book.

"It's a training plan that Capricorn put together for me while we are on the island. I told him I would review it carefully before we arrived." Lucy turned the notebook over in her hands before opening it to the first page of written notes.

"Do you mind if I read along with you?" Gray was itching to know what the goat spirit would have in mind as a training regime for the busty blonde.

"I don't mind at all, especially since you will also be doing parts of this with me."

Looking the notebook over together, the couple noted the different workouts that consisted of various types of cardio, combat training, and meditation. A large part of Lucy's magic depended on her ability to access and focus her magical energy. While learning from Ur, Gray was taught to feel the magic within him and the various forms of water in the world around him. Capricorn wrote up a complete strategic plan to increase the magical abilities of his beloved master.

Gray was impressed with the number of hours a day spent meditating. He never met anyone that would spend that much time sitting in one place without falling asleep. "How often do you meditate?"

"I used to meditate every morning for at least two hours. Lately, I have been so busy that I have not had as much time to sit down and clear my mind." Lucy turned the page to continue reading. "Actually, this is a pretty intense training session my spirits have planned. Hand to hand with Virgo without star dress is going to be difficult."

"Well anything you may need, I am here Luce." Gray let Lucy alone to finish reading her training plan. Watching the scenery pass by outside, Gray's mind continuously returned to the fact that he would be spending this time alone with the Celestial Princess. _'If only…'_ he thought. He knew Lucy had feelings for him. There was an obvious sexual attraction between the two. The only thing left was to earn her love. Not that this training trip is the best atmosphere to do so. Taking a chance on a positive reaction, Gray casually got Lucy's attention.

"Hey Luce, what do you say to stopping in Hargeon for the day? I know we need to get to the island, but maybe we should stock up on food and supplies for the month before getting on the ship over."

Lucy perked up at the change in topic. She loved Capricorn with all her heart, but his training plans were as long and complicated as his poetry. Broken down by each minute of each day, it would take some serious brain power to get through the notebook in one sitting.

"I would love to! I kind of made a list last night of the things we would possibly need while there." Digging in her purse, Lucy pulled out a small sheet of folded paper. "It's not much beyond food, a first aid kit, some flares, and tarps."

"I believe that will be just fine." Taking the list from her hand, Gray read her flowing cursive handwriting. _'This is a simple list. It won't take more than a few hours to find everything here.'_

Lucy has been trying to reign in her raging libido the entire morning. When Gray sat next to her on the train, she grabbed the training book to distract herself from his proximity. When he leaned over to read along with her, she about lost her mind. Trying to focus on the neatly written script was a task easier said than done. Gray didn't help much by offering to stay in the port city for the day. Lucy was sure that she would jump his bones by the end of the night. At this rate, nothing short of divine intervention would be able to stop her.

* * *

Once the train stopped and the passengers departed, Gray was sure his stomach was going to digest him from the inside out. _'I should have grabbed food on the way to the train station.'_

"Gray, let's stop in this restaurant to eat before we find a room for the night." Lucy grabbed his hand a drug him off to the nearest establishment. She could hear his stomach growling for the past ten minutes, but didn't want to embarrass him by saying anything. Stepping into the restaurant, the atmosphere was cozy and inviting. Lucy led them over to a random table in the back. The waitress stepped up to the table, greeting them warmly as they slipped into their seats.

"Welcome to Café by the Docks, my name is Amber. Can I get something for you two today?"

Picking up the menu, Lucy glanced over it quickly to find something that sounded appetizing. "I will have a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake."

Gray didn't even have to look at the menu to know what to order. "I will take the same thing to eat, but I'll have an ice water to drink."

"Very well, I will be right back with your orders."

As the waitress walked away, Lucy took the moment to watch Gray. He seemed relaxed despite the hard work they were heading into. Days of running, meditation and magic free combat training. Knowing her centuries old spirits, they would manage to surprise her with a multitude of new techniques. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder about her dragon. She has yet to meet the elusive spirit, only knowing what Loke was willing to tell her.

The waitress returned with their plates and placed it in front of them. The couple fell into an easy banter between mouthfuls of the delicious food. Soon enough, Lucy was sipping on her milkshake while Gray was playing with the ice in his cup. Watching the way Gray twirled the cubes took her mind down the shady path to perversion. _'I wish I knew the way his ice felt sliding down my body…'_

"If that's what you're wanting Kitten, I can definitely help you out there." The husky drawl of Grays voice brought Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sweet Mavis, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Flushing a crimson scarlet color, Lucy turned to her boyfriend and noticed the thick haze of lust that settled over his features. "What's going through your mind?"

"You" Standing from the table, Gray held a hand out to the confused blonde sitting across the table from him. "Let's go, Kitten. We have some dreams to make come true." Gray placed money of the table to pay for the meal and led Lucy down the street to the nearest inn. At the front desk the owner eyed the couple mirthfully as she gave them the key to their room.

"Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hall. Check out is at 10 am and there is a complimentary breakfast served in the morning, if you are able to make it." She smiled to the couple before adding, "Just so you know, you two are the only ones at that end of the hall, so if you need anything, just call down to the desk. I will have someone send it up to you."

Lucy regained her never-ending blush, as she thanked the insightful woman. Just her luck someone knew exactly what they would be up to for most the night. Following Gray up the stairs, she took the short walk to calm her erratic breathing. At this rate, the ice mage in front of her could probably hear her heart pounding inside her chest. _'Soon he will be pounding…'_

"Hey there, Kitten. Come back to me."

Lucy focused on her surroundings and noticed Gray was holding her face between his hands as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. They were standing inside their room by now. She completely missed him opening the door and pulling her inside. Suddenly, her mind focused on the lips inches in front of her face. Closing the distance, Lucy pressed her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tangled her fingers in the jet-black tresses at the back of her lovers' head. Swiping her tongue against the mint flavored lips she was nibbling on, she mapped out every inch of Gray's mouth.

Gray took every ounce of passion Lucy was pouring into their kiss and matched it. Neither tried to dominate the kiss, nor were they breaking for anything beyond air. Pulling apart, Gray was the first to speak, "Well, now that I've got your attention, how about we spend the night taking care of you before you work your ass off for the next month?"

"Hmm, I'm excited to see what you manage to do this evening. Sweep me off my feet, my Icy Prince." Lucy closed her eyes before stepping back with her arms out and head back.

Gray strode forward and swept her into his arms. Striding over to the bed, he gently placed her on the edge as he leaned forward to place his lips against hers. The chaste kiss was kept short as Gray left Lucy on the bed to walk into the bathroom. The sound of water filling the tub entered the room. Lucy could practically feel the hot water caressing her body. Humming in contentment, Lucy stood from the bed to seek out her missing partner.

When she entered the bathroom, Lucy found gray sitting on the edge of the tub with one hand in the water. "I know you said you want to take care of me tonight, but I what I really want is you."

Kneeling in front of Gray, Lucy caressed the front of his pants, over the bulge of his hidden erection. Bucking his hips into her hands, Gray closed his eyes to try to contain his excitement. It has only been a few days since he felt her soft body pressed against his own, but it felt like a lifetime. He was dying to feel her tiny hand wrap around his hard cock. He missed the feeling of her stroking his length, her lips wrapped around the tip.

Lucy took the moment to unzip the black pants Gray managed to keep on all day. Getting them and his boxers down his legs and off, she tossed them into the bedroom; glad to be rid of the clothing barrier. One look at the face of the man she was doting on, told her she was on the right track to properly show her love and appreciation. The water lapped the side of the tub as Gray pulled his hand out of the water to play in Lucy's' long golden tresses. The celestial mage chuckled at her ability to distract him from his tasks.

"Turn the water off, love. No need to flood the bathroom." Gray fumbled around behind himself for a moment before giving up and turning around to shut off the flow of water. He felt his girlfriends' lips wrap around his member before he got the chance to face her once again.

Flicking her tongue over the flared tip of his cock, Lucy slowly sucked his member into his mouth as she hummed at the taste of her man. Taking him as far into her throat as she could, she wrapped a hand around the remaining length and began a slow bobbing motion. Keeping her pace steady, Lucy made sure to alternate her motions between licking and sucking, caressing his balls with her free hand. The sweet drops of precum coated her throat as she took him deeper. Soon, she had him completely in her mouth with her lips pressed against his pelvis.

Gray twitched in her mouth and groaned from the pleasure she was giving. With one hand holding her hair back, the other keeping him from falling backwards into filled tub. Feeling the familiar tingle at the base of his spine, his hold on her hair grew tighter as her pace sped up.

"Ahh, shit, Luce. I'm going to- "

"Mhmm…" Lucy moaned around his length not pausing in her ministrations to speak.

Another increase in speed from the blonde grew Grays release from deep within him. The tingling at the base of his spine spread through his body as his balls drew up. Shooting thick, sweet strands of milky white cum down her throat, Gray felt the sensation of sweet euphoric bliss wash through his body.

"Hot damn, Kitten. I will never get used to the way your mouth works." Gray stroked her hair as she looked up at him from her position between his legs. Her big, brown doe eyes danced with mirth as she licked her lips to catch the drops of cum that managed to escape her lips.

"I hope you don't, Gray. That would mean I'm losing my touch." Stripping her clothes off, she kissed her dazed boyfriend as she stepped around him to sink into the warm tub. Melting into the heated caress of the water, Lucy let out a satisfied sigh while watching Gray move effortlessly around the bathroom. He placed two clean towels on the counter before leaving the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Gray picked up the communication lacrima in the room to call down to the front desk. Placing his order, he noticed their bags sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. Moving them to the top of the small dresser, he stripped out of his clothes while walking to join Lucy in her bath. Sliding in behind her, he grabbed the sponge on the shelf and lathered soap into it to wash the woman lying on his chest.

Lucy closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Gray meticulously washing her body. Unable to keep his attention solely on cleaning, he added in teasing caresses every time he ran his hand across the creamy expanse of her chest. The sponged hand moving lower, the other stayed on her chest to twist and pull at her nipple. Lucy let out a breathy moan as Gray traced the outer shell of her ear with his tongue. Moving both hands to her stomach, he cleaned every inch while placing small kisses on each side of her neck, up to her jawline.

Moving on, his hands reached the golden curls that led to her womanhood. Washing her most intimate area, he made sure to avoid touching her directly, denying the friction her body was aching for. Placing a hand under her thigh, Gray lifted Lucy's right leg out of the water, bending it at the knee with her foot perched on the edge of the bath. Washing down the inside of her leg to her ankle, he moved his left hand to sup her sex as his washed back up the outside of her legs pausing at her hip. Switching the sponge to his left hand, he repeated the actions, leaving Lucy with both feet propped on the sides of the stub, splayed open for Gray to play with.

By now, Lucy was hot and panting; her body incapacitated from the sensitized nerves all reacting from Grays touch at rapid fire. As Grays hands moved across her body, she couldn't help the panting moans and groans that left her mouth. Her body was no longer her own, Gray tuned it to respond to his every whim.

With both hands on her breasts, Gray once again leaned forward to place a kiss on Lucys' neck, just below her ear. "How are you feeling, Kitten? Missing something?" Gray whispered as he continued massaging her chest.

"Mmm, Gray. Touch me." Lucy breathed

"I am touching you, Lucy. Tell me what you need." Gray dropped his hands down to her waist and placed a finger on either side of her clit. Softly pinching the small bundle of nerves, he nipped her earlobe as she rolled her head to the side and arched her back into Grays hands.

"I need you. All of you." Lucy moaned "Please Gray, don't tease me."

Stopping his actions, Gray leaned them forward to pull the plug out of the tub. "Stand up for me Lucy." Gray held her hand as Lucy pulled her legs into her body to stand. Getting up with her, He spun them around so he was facing the shower head. Gray grabbed the shower head from its holder and turned the water back on. "Now place your hands on the wall and don't move."

Gray stepped behind Lucy to position her the way he wanted. Arms stretched out in front of her with her feet placed shoulder width apart. He raised his hand with the shower head and started rinsing the water from the petite woman in front of him. Once he reached her legs, he flipped the shower head over to focus the spray on Lucys' pussy.

Once Lucy felt the water hit her clit, her arms locked and her legs started to shake. Tingles spread across her body and she felt as if her core caught fire. Tension immediately set in as Lucy prepared to have the quickest orgasm of her life. Just as she was about to dive head first over the edge, Gray took the water away and began following the trails of water down her back. As her body calmed down, he replaced the water and began the process again.

As Lucy was working back up to her orgasm, Gray stopped the water once again. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels he placed on the counter. Wrapping his tense girlfriend in a towel, he dried himself off before dropping his towel on the floor to steer her back to the bedroom. Gray directed Lucy back to the edge of the bed as he allowed her to dry the water from her body.

"Get comfortable Princess. I believe I still owe you." Gray pulled on a pair of black training shorts as he walked to the door. Picking up the tray that was placed outside, he closed the door behind him and placed the tray on the bedside table. Lifting the lid, he uncovered a large bowl of strawberries. Taking one of the berries in his hand, he moved towards Lucy, watching intently as she eyed the small piece of fruit.

"Are you hungry?" Gray traced her lips with the berry before she took a bite out of it.

"Yes, I am. For more than just berries." Lucys' voice dropped to a sultry tone as she ate the rest of the strawberry in Grays fingers.

"Well now, Kitten. You need to finish your food before we can have fun." Gray placed the stem on the tray before grabbing the bowl from the table.

He sat on the edge of the bed alternating between feeding Lucy and helping her eat the fruit. When the bowl was finished, he placed it back on the tray. Stalking to the celestial made watching him from her place on the bed, he trailed his fingers up her leg from her ankle, stopping just above her knee.

With his hand behind his back, Gray closed his fist to make a small cube of ice. Bending over at the waist, he placed a small kiss on the inside of her ankle before touching its twin with the piece of his magic.

"Oh, that's cold!" Lucy jumped at the sudden drop in temperature on her ankle. Goose bumps followed the path of the frozen cube across her skin as Grays hand travelled higher. Leaving a searing path of kisses on the opposite leg, Lucys' body was tense under the ice mages expert touches. Once again, Gray completely ignored the area Lucy desperately needed to feel his touch; skipping it to focus on the flat planes of her belly.

Taking the ice cube in his mouth, Gray delicately traced a pattern from one hip to the other, slowly making his way north. At her belly button, he left the small cube to start drawing the pattern with his tongue and blow icy air across the wet trails. Lucy mewled under the new sensation, her mind overloading on the rush his magic gave her. Gray claimed Lucys' mouth, dominating the slow kiss as his hands took up the job his mouth left behind. Channeling his magic into his fingertips, Gray made sure to cover every inch of Lucys body. She wanted to feel his magic against her skin, she got it. Pride swelled in his chest as Gray thought about the fact that _his_ magic was the one giving her pleasure right now. The amazing woman underneath him took all his ice and still begged for more. With that thought and the fact that he was already straining against the shorts he pulled on, he decided he couldn't take anymore. He needed to feel her heat wrapped around him as he brought her to ecstasy again and again.

Lucy watched as Gray left her to lose his shorts somewhere across the room. Leaning down to lap at her belly button, he took the remaining portion of the ice cube between his teeth. As he slowly slipped the piece of his magic between her lips, he slipped a finger into her tight channel. Feeling her contract around his digit, he groaned at the thought of her coming as soon as he buried his cock inside of her. Adding a second finger, he kissed Lucy around the slow melting piece of his ice. With his right arm keeping him from crushing Lucy under his weight, Grays left hand continued thrusting inside of her, scissoring his fingers every so often. Adding to the sensual party, he flicked her clit with the pad of his thumb before he completely removed his hand. Sensing her protest at the loss, he moved to replace his hand with his hardened member. Lubricating the tip in the juices flowing from her slit, he buried himself within her heat in one fluid motion.

"Gray!" Lucy gasped his name as Gray started a slow building pace. Pulling out to the tip, he paused for a beat before slamming his thick member back into her soaked depths. All it took was three strokes before Lucy felt the tension in her body snap. Prolonging her first orgasm of the afternoon, Gray continued his slow-moving assault on her womanhood. Before Lucy could pull her head out of the clouds, Gray removed himself to roughly flip her over. Massaging her ass cheeks with both hands, he slapped the right side before plunging back into her welcoming body.

"Ahh, you're always so tight, Kitten."

"Hmm.." Lucy purred at the new position. The deeper Gray pushed, the wetter she felt herself become.

"That's right baby, purr for me." Drawling out his command, Gray snaked a hand around her waist to give attention to her sensitized clit. Pulling her magic into his fingers, he placed the icy tips on her bundle of nerves as he pounded into her tight body. Soon enough, Lucy was being driven towards another orgasm.

Feeling her body tighten around his shaft, Gray knew it wouldn't be too long before Lucy graced him with another orgasm; this one stronger than the last. As soon as the thought finished, Lucy tensed in his arms as her pussy clenched around him, making her body impossibly tight around him.

"Again so soon?"

"Yes! Mavis, Gray, FUCK ME!" Lucy screamed out in a fit of orgasmic bliss.

Giving the vixen what she asked for, Gray pushed her face down into the pillows as he wrapped his hand in the length of her hair. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, Kitten. Hold on."

Lucy reached forward to grip the bars of the headboard as Gray picked up his pace. With his right hand still wrapped in her hair, his left gripped her hip hard enough to bruise. Slamming into her hard enough to make the bed creak, Gray found his release sneaking up on him. He was determined to take her with him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Gray YES!" Lucy repeated the words like a mantra, giving praises to the sex god that was demanding another orgasm out of her tiny body.

"One more, baby… I know you can… Give it to me." Tugging roughly on her hair, his left hand lifted to meet the toned curve of her ass before he growled out the magic words.

"Come for me, Kitten." On cue, Lucy's body exploded with her most powerful orgasm, yet. Stars danced in her vision as her tight heat milked Gray dry of every drop of cum.

Lucy slumped against the bed, body devoid of energy. Panting, Lucy spoke between ragged breathes, "I really…love…your ice."

Chuckling, Gray gently rolled the exhausted woman onto her side before he laid down behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he waited for his heart rate to slow. "If I had known you would respond so well to the cold, I would have used it sooner."

Attempting a lazy smile, Lucy hummed with contentment before slipping off to sleep. Gray listened to her breathing even out before relaxing and following her into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Lucy opened her eyes, back in the same clearing with her golden chiffon dress billowing around her._

" _You're so close, Starlight. I am very proud of you."_

 _Confused, Lucy spun in a circle before answering the elusive voice. "Thank you. Don't think me rude, but where are you?"_

" _It's not rude to be curious, child. Soon enough you will see me once again. When you do, everything will be made clear. Until then, keep your Ice Prince close and follow the plan."_

" _The plan? You mean my training plan?"_

" _The very same, Starlight."_

 _Staring out into thick tree line surrounding her, Lucy calmed her thoughts before proceeding with her next question. "How long will it take me to see you?"_

" _It will take but one week. You must regain your confidence lost. Relearn your true self. I can help with the second part, but you must do the first."_

 _Now, Lucy was truly lost, "Regain my confidence? I thought I already did that?"_

" _Not yet, Starlight. I cannot give you all the answers, you must find this one on your own."_

" _Okay… one more question; how will I know you when I see you?"_

 _The voice chuckled, the sound bouncing off the inside of Lucys mind and settling deep within her chest. "My dear, Starlight. I promise all things will come to light when we meet once more. I must go now. Sleep, enjoy your night, for there lies a hard road ahead of you."_

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, the room was enveloped in the sweet rays of red, orange, and pink as the sun set against the horizon. Their room faced the port so Lucy could see the bright ball of gas disappear beyond the waves as her beloved stars started to take over the night sky. Laying still for another 20 minutes, she watched as the final rays of light dissipated and the stars shone in the midnight sky like thousands of tiny diamonds embellishing the most expensive midnight silk.

Reaching towards the bedside table, Lucy found her keys placed safely on the surface where the tray was sitting the night before. _'Virgo must have been here while we were sleeping.'_ Sending a mental thank you to her pink haired spirit, Lucy traced Horologium's key for the time. _'Only slept for a few hours, not bad.'_ Taking stock of her various body parts, she noted herself and Gray were in a naked body tangle underneath the sheets. She could feel Grays arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Lucy had one of Grays legs trapped between hers and her foot was hooked under his opposite ankle. Wiggling around to check for movement she found her ass pressed tightly against Grays growing erection. Rolling over in his arms, Lucy reached between them to play with the hardening member.

"Mmm… well hello my little vixen. Didn't get enough earlier?" Grays husky, sleep filled voice drawled out while he slowly opened his eyes to watch her face.

Lucy was determined to get all she could out of her man while they were on solid ground. It would take a week of sailing to reach the island and once they hit the open water, the temperature would steadily increase until it reached mid-summer heat. Not one for heat, she didn't want to partake in any extra movements unless they were necessary.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you Gray. What do you say to another round before we venture out to find dinner?" Lucy wrapped her fingers around his thick cock and began to stroke leisurely.

"Ah-ahh, Luce. Shit. I will give you whatever you want, as long as I get to taste you first." Not waiting for Lucy to answer, Gray rolled her over on her back. Keeping eye contact with the insatiable blonde, he slinked under the sheet and trapped her knees in the crooks of his elbows. "Now, love, I want you to guide me. Tell me what you want with your body."

Gray traced her soft folds with the tip of his tongue before he circled the appendage around her clit, ensuring he did not make contact. Placing his palms flat on the bed beside her, he allowed Lucy to roll her hips and take his tongue where she would receive the most pleasure. Dipping into the lips teasing his taste buds, he got a full taste of the sweet nectar her body produced. No other woman has ever been this sweet to his senses. This must have been how the gods felt drinking ambrosia, how it felt to have the purest high and be left wanting more. A soft moan pulled Grays attention to Lucys hands as she started to massage her well-endowed chest. Flattening his tongue, he moved upwards to finally lave some attention on the neglected piece of female anatomy.

"Mmm, right there." Lucy moaned as Gray sucked her pearl into his mouth. Rolling it gently between his teeth, she felt the tension tighten in her body, ready to snap at a moment's notice. "More! Please, dear Mavis give me more."

Gray answered her pleas and easily slid two fingers into her wet heat. Lucy moaned wantonly at the intrusion and bucked her hips against his hand. Pumping his fingers in and out of her body, he could feel her juices running down his hand. Her muscled contracted around his fingers as she buried both of her hands in the black strands on top of Grays head. Gray wanted Lucy to come as hard as possible, so he angled his fingers upwards and curled them over, finding her g-spot to rapidly stroke into it.

A fresh wave of heat washed over Lucy as Grays fingers changed directions and speed. As she gasped, Gray plunged his tongue into her mouth, giving Lucy a taste of herself. Moaning at the sweet taste of herself mixed with the cool mint of her lover, Lucy dropped her arms to wrap them around Grays shoulder to hold him in place. Her body soared to impossible heights as she felt a familiar tingle in the base of her pelvis. Predicting her hesitation, Gray took his free hand to grip Lucys chin as he forced her to respond to another searing kiss.

"Just relax, Kitten. You know what's coming and you know I love it. I want to feel you lose control." Sucking on her nipple at the same time, Gray looked deep into her lust covered chocolate brown eyes before he moved to her ear. Whispering, he gave a near silent command. "Come all over me, Kitten. Let go."

Lucy felt her body betray her as the tension snapped and fluid gushed out of her pussy. Opening her mouth in a near silent scream, Lucy squeaked as Gray continued to draw out her release. Soon her legs were hoisted over his shoulders as Gray wasted no time in feeling the last remnants of her orgasm. Pushing into the tightened channel, he immediately started fucking Lucy hard and fast, pushing her mewls to a high decibel, causing her to scream his name. Lucy clawed at his naked back, leaving streaks of red running down his skin.

"Shit, Luce. So tight. So fucking tight!" After so many days of near constant sex, Lucy was as tight as their first time.

"You're so deep! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Gray grabbed her legs with both hands and pushed her knees to her chest. Picking up a punishing pace, he thrust into her dripping folds as hard as he could. All too soon, he felt her walls closing in on him as she prepared to come once more. No warning was given before she released over Grays cock. Creamy white fluid dripping out of her depths. Gray loved the erotic vision Lucy became when she was soaring on the endorphins of release. Pulling out of her, he gave his length two more strokes as he released his seed on her milky white skin. Covering her breasts and neck, a few spurts landed on her face. Lucy swiped her tongue at the mess before she reached down and scooped up the bit sliding into the valley on her chest. Popping her finger into her mouth, Lucy moaned around her digit, sending a fresh wave of arousal through the man watching her every move.

"Luce, do you know how sexy you are?"

"Hmm? Only when you tell me love."

Gray stole a kiss as Lucy removed her finger from her mouth. Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, he spoke aloud. "Damn, I think I really love you."

Lucy giggled at the confession before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into his mess on her body. "I love you too, my Icy Prince. Now let's get cleaned up so we can find some food!"

Gray was stunned at her easy confession. Sitting up, he allowed her to slide from beneath him to skip to the bathroom. Had he been obvious in his feelings towards her? He only came to the realization himself just now. The fact that she responded so casually had him reeling, scrambling to catch the woman under the spray of the water to kiss her senseless.

* * *

Time Skip- One Week

* * *

"Ugh, it was way too hot on that boat. Why is it so hot on the water, but not on the island?" Lucy was complaining about the heat to herself as she helped drag the small rowboat into the sand on the beach. Turning to her partner, she asked the question burning in the back of her mind. "How are we supposed to get the ship to the dock on our own?"

When the couple reached the dock the morning after their love confessions, they found a small ship proudly flying the Fairy Tail flag waiting for them. A quick call to Master Makarov confirmed it was theirs to use for transport. It ran on a spell the second master cast to sail to Mavis' final resting place. No crew was needed and they were on the ship by themselves.

"I am not sure. Maybe it'll dock itself considering it was already at the dock when we found it." Gray walked across the sand to watch the magical ship with Lucy.

"The ship will move itself to the dock in just a moment, just watch!" A third voice startled the couple into turning around, prepared to defend themselves against an unknown threat. First master, Mavis Vermillion, sat on the sand watching the ship. "Hi there! I told Maki I would be here to welcome you to the island upon your arrival. I hope I didn't startle you!"

Lucy shook her head as she regained her composure. "Not at all, Master Mavis." Turning to point at the ship, Lucy asked "You said the ship would dock itself?"

"Oh, yes! I love watching it every time Fairy Tail comes for a visit. No need to worry about anything!" Mavis jumped to her feet with her arms out to either side of her. "I believe your spirits have been here preparing for your arrival. If you walk through the woods along this path, you will come upon the village. Have fun!" With her final words, Mavis left the awestruck couple glancing between the marked path and the ship that was now sitting peacefully at the small dock.

Shrugging at the antics of the small woman, the couple started the small hike to the camp Lucy's spirits set up for them to use. Along the way, Loke opened his own gate to join them on their short journey through the tress. When they finally reached the end of the path, Loke took the lead and led them to what looked to be an old barn.

"What is this place?" Lucy did not get the chance to see the ruins the last time they were on the island. She was amazed they managed to survive the attack from the apocalypse dragon.

Hearing her voice, Virgo stepped out of the barn and addressed the small group approaching the door. "Good after noon, Princess. Punishment?"

"Ahh, no Virgo, no punishment. What have you been doing here for the last week?"

"I have found acceptable living arrangements for yourself and Master Gray. All your bags are unpacked and I brought new bathing suits from the celestial realm for you both." Virgo finished her explanation with a bow before moving aside to allow Lucy into the converted space.

"We shall give you some time to settle in, Princess. Call me if you need anything." A flash of golden light signified Virgo and Lokes return to the spirit world.

Gray and Lucy took a moment to take in the small haven Virgo created for them. The barn was not very big, probably only used for a few animals back when it was constructed. A divider was placed in the center of the room, blocking what looked be a bed from view of the door. On the left side was a small sitting area, large fluffy pillows covering the floor around a small coffee table. Two small dressers were against the wall on the right side of the room, leading to a small bathroom that contained a single pedestal sink, toilet, and stand up shower. Lacrima light were strung along the walls to give the space a warm glow. As the sun began to set, Lucy took a seat at the small table, sinking into the nest of pillows. Sighing, she mentally complained about the fact that she would not get another bath until they left the tiny island. Gray joined her on the makeshift pillow bed and gently played in her hair, enjoying the comfortable silence of the moment.

"Hey Gray, what do you think will happen on this island?" Since they stepped foot on the sacred ground of their guild, Lucy had the nagging feeling that something big was going to happen. Hopefully, they would not end up battling another dragon. She could not handle missing another seven years.

"I honestly have no idea, love. All I really know is that no matter what happens, I will be by your side every step of the way." Gray placed a kiss on the top of her head as she nuzzled into his bare chest. Closing his eyes, he let her soft honey and vanilla scent soothe him to sleep.

As Grays breathing gradually evened out, Lucy smiled softly at his heartfelt words. Knowing that he was beside her every step of the way, Lucy felt herself relax as she joined him in his afternoon nap. They could call the master to update him later. For now, they will take the moment to enjoy one another before the chaos started.


	8. Training

**Morning! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story! As always, take a moment to give me feedback in the form of a review or PM.** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dog and car. Hiro owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Training**

Crashing through the trees, three figures darted down the worn mountain path as they made their way to the ocean. Breaking through the trees, they fell into a dead sprint to the edge of the water. Barely pausing to take off shoes, sneakers went flying with drops of water as one after the other they disappeared under the surface of the water. A race out to a floating platform, gently bobbing from the waves of easy strokes, was won by the pink haired woman dressed in a black and white maid bikini.

"Ahh, I almost had you Virgo!" The second figure broke the surface of the water as a curvaceous blonde in a gold tinted string bikini pulled herself out of the water to lay on her back on the smooth wood. Closing her eyes, she felt the platform move as the third figure made his way to stand over her head; blocking the sunlight on her face and dripping drops of water down her neck and chest.

Gray, dressed in a pair of midnight blue swim trunks adorned with the zodiac constellations in gold, laughed as he watched his girlfriend struggle to catch her breath. "When Capricorn suggested a race to the platform, I did not think he would have us racing your fastest spirit!"

Lucy rolled her eyes while blinking away the water still dripping from Grays hair. "Virgo is not my fastest spirit."

"That's right Master Gray" Virgo was not even slightly winded from the three-mile run across the island. "Big Brother is much faster than I am."

"Huh, who knew?" Gray knew Loke had endurance for days, working with him during the years he was exiled from the celestial realm, but he never knew the lion had speed to back it up.

Virgo offered her hand to lift Lucy off the platform. "He is the leader of the zodiac for a reason. Greatest in strength and speed. The lion is a spirit built for combat in all situations."

Lucy smiled fondly thinking of her loyal lion before diving back into the water. Treading water, Lucy turned to see Gray watching her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Oh no, big boy. We just started training today so we still have a workout to finish. Let's go."

Gray rolled his eyes before he rolled his shoulders and dove into the water next to the celestial mage. They took their time swimming back to the shore, Capricorn was more than likely already there waiting.

During the first week of training, they have done more in a single day than most mages would do in a single week. Virgo would wake them in the morning before the sun rose to eat breakfast with the stars. Soon after they were dressed for the day, Capricorn would open his gate to being the grueling workout. Meditating while the son rose to expand their magical capacities, some form of cardio to increase stamina and endurance. Combat in the afternoon for strength and agility, followed by yoga and stretching for balance and flexibility. Then Lucy would open at least two golden gates while sparring to, once again, expand her magic.

The ice mage stole a glance at the blonde pulling her wet hair into a messy bun on top of her head to prepare for hand to hand with a random spirit she contracted. For the first few days, Virgo was more than happy to fill the role. Once Lucy mastered the skills the pink haired spirit taught her, she moved on. Currently, she was learning from Aries. The ram spirit apologized after every hit landed on her key holder. She was still mildly timid, yet she was a powerful spirit, proven when she held her own against Loke during Nirvana.

Capricorn approached from the woods and stopped in front of the couple. "Aries is currently working on a task for the spirit king so I figured the two of you could train for today."

Lucy stopped mid-stretch to smile at her advisor. "Are we using magic during this match?"

"No, Lady Lucy. We have time for that later today. For now, I want you to work on your physical strength."

"Done!" Lucy closed her fist in front of her face as she winked at Gray. "Let's go, Ice Prince. You're going down!" Lucy paused in her taunting to pull on a pair of shorts that were lying in the sand. Virgo probably brought them from the spirit world when she returned to change. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she adjusted to the feeling of the sand under her toes. Sparring barefoot would be a different feeling than she was used to.

Gray lifted a fist towards her and spoke calmly. "I won't go easy on you, Princess. I know what you're capable of. I want you at your best."

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetheart. You'll be on your back, saying my name in no time at all." A flash of playful teasing danced in her eyes as Gray pulled in a breath through his teeth.

"If you're trying to distract me, Princess, it's not working." Gray widened his stance as he lunged forward.

Laughing, Lucy danced to the side to avoid Grays initial attack. Spinning on the ball of her foot like Virgo taught her, she brought her foot up to place a well-timed kick to the side of his ribs. Gray saw her foot the moment she spun and raised both of his hands to block her attack and toss her across the sand.

"You'll have to do better than that Princess!" Gray smirked at the determined look on the heart-shaped face of his blonde. He could tell she was planning his demise in the back of her mind as she catalogued each one of his movements.

Watching closely, Gray shifted his weight to his right foot as Lucy feigned a right kick and landed a solid right hook to his jaw. Stars danced in his vision as he blocked the next series of punches thrown his way. The hit he took to the face was nothing compared to the flaming fists of rivalry he grew accustomed to. However, the hit did manage to throw off his concentration. Pulling his thoughts back to the fight, he brushed off another attack from the right side and managed to wrap an arm around her waist from behind. Deciding to lift her off the ground was Grays last mistake of the day as Lucy brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and threw her full body weight to the ground. Falling forward, Lucy tucked in on herself and allowed gray to flip over her back.

Lucy watched with a gleeful smile as Gray hit the sand with a soft thud. Hearing the air leave his lungs in a _whoosh_ she giggled before jumping back to her feet. "Don't tell me you're done already my Icy Prince. I thought you weren't going to do easy on me?" Her mocking tone reached Grays ears as he rolled over to his knees.

"No way am I done yet, love. You're mine" A soft growl came from Grays throat as he charged Lucy full force once again.

During the ensuing fight, they traded hits blow for blow. Every time Gray would land a punch to her ribs, Lucy would land a kick to his legs. Soon, both Gray and Lucy knew that they were nearing the end of their stamina. Standing back to catch her breath, Lucy eyed her opponent for the day. The physical exertion left him just as breathless as she, the muscles in his chest and abs stretching and contracting to accommodate the large breathes he took to calm his erratic heart rate. A bead of sweat made its way down the side of his neck and over the smooth chest of the sculpted Adonis standing in front of her.

The air around the small group shifted as a feral gleam came to Lucy's eye. She no longer _wanted_ to just beat Gray. She _needed_ to beat him, to dominate. Blaming her attitude shift on the challenge he resented, Lucy started slowly stalking the man opposite her. Walking in a wide circle, she crouched lower to find her opening to attack. ' _There!'_ Lucy quickly shifted her body weight and darted towards Grays side. Not knowing what she was planning, Gray prepared himself for another hit or kick to the face; the miscalculation left him wide open. Lucy wrapped her arms around his middle and tackled him to the sand. Gray recovered in time to roll Lucy onto her back, attempting to pin her down. Neither mage was giving up the advantage as they rolled through the sand, kicking up grainy particles while grappling. Lucy finally managed to wrap her legs around Grays waist and secured his wrists in her hands. With a light squeeze, she locked her knees on either side of his rib cage to keep him from flipping her over once again. Peering down at him, she leaned forward to trace her tongue along the side of his neck before whispering in his ear "Told you, I would have you on your back."

Gray was pinned. He told himself that he would not let the busty blonde get the jump on him, but that's exactly what happened. She locked him in place with her powerful legs and he had no way of escape. He used too much energy fighting her off earlier to even attempt to buck her off his lap. Plus, it would only cause his body to react to their position; he was sure the goat spirit would not appreciate Gray stripping Lucy with his teeth. Looking up into her big brown eyes, he noticed the small change in her demeanor while she held him down. It was so slight he had no clue when the changed happened, but it was there. Her eyes sparked with the need to dominate and claim. _'Is this what Natsu was talking about?'_ Gray noted the difference in the back of his mind for interrogation later, for now, he had a blonde on his lap pinning him down waiting for a reaction of some sort from him. "I believe you said I would be saying your name as well." His voice dropped to a husky tone as he thought of the implication of his words.

Lucy flushed a bright red at Grays words. They triggered a burning sensation deep within her that just increased as she thought o the position she held him in and how easy it would be to take him while lying in the sand. Subconsciously, she rolled her hips over Grays flaccid length, sending blood rushing down to the extremity.

Gray let out a quiet groan before locking his eyes on the woman above him. "Lucy…" His voice trailed off at the sound of another clearing their throat.

"I believe now is not the time for such intimacies, Lady Lucy." Capricorn maintained his straight face expression as he reprimanded the celestial mage.

Lucy put her weight on her hands that trapped Gray to the sand. As she leaned forward, she dropped her voice to a whisper as she mumbled in his ear "I believe I just got you to say my name" With a soft kiss placed just below his ear, Lucy swiftly stood up and stepped back to allow Gray to rise as well.

"Now, I believe it is time for lunch before we begin your stretching exercises. I shall leave the two of you alone to eat, Virgo should have placed a meal out for you back at the barn." Capricorn stepped through his gate, leaving the fairy couple to walk back to the barn in silence.

' _It's going to be another long day'_ Lucy thought. _'By the time we make it back to the barn later tonight we will both be exhausted, having barely enough energy to shower and eat.'_ Lucy pulled on Grays arm to stop him mid stride. Looking him in the eye, she felt as if she could get lost in those midnight blue orbs. They sucked her in and dove straight to her soul. The one person that could completely disarm her; strip her bare, with just a look. Lucy reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Stroking his face with her thumb, she smiled softly as she pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

"Let's get back so we can eat before Capricorn shows again."

* * *

Laying in the grass, Lucy watched the clouds drift by as she struggled to catch her breath. Gray lay 30 feet away, face down in a similar situation. The mages have been sparring with one another for the last week. Since Lucy reacted so well to Gray last week, Capricorn and Loke decided he would be a better challenge to overcome. So, starting on Sunday Gray became Lucy's permanent sparring partner, with and without magic. The celestial spirits took to teaching combat skills in the dreamscape to make the most of Lucy's down time.

From the last week alone, Lucy was exhausted mentally and physically. However, she could already see results from the constant training. Every muscle in her body was stronger; her arms were lean and toned, her legs powerful enough to probably kick Taurus through a wall. Even with the added strength, Lucy was still quick on her feet; almost fast enough to catch Loke during a round of their agility training. He would set up an obstacle in her dreamscape and challenge Lucy to catch him while traversing the landscape. When she woke, her and Gray would sprint through the woods to commit her new skills to memory. Mentally, her mind was sharper than ever. She never struggled to create a battle plan while thinking about the mission beforehand, yet now she was about to strategize and implement different tactics mid battle, giving her the upper hand on enemies she was evenly matched against. For those she was weaker against, keeping her movements sporadic and unpredictable gave her the opportunity to search for weaknesses and openings in their defenses.

Fighting Gray, was one of those moments she needed to search for openings and weaknesses. His Ice Devil Slayer magic made him a tough opponent to beat. The daily meditations gave him the opportunity to learn how to control and completely harness his slayer magic. Sparring daily pushed Gray to use his new magic in every tough situation Lucy's spirits threw at them. Leaving the island in two weeks, Gray will be a completely different mage.

Gray placed his hands underneath his chest to push himself off the ground. Bringing his knees to his chest, Gray managed to roll onto his feet and stand up. The last volley of Star Shot from Lucys Sagittarius star dress managed to overwhelm his ice wall after the long training session. Shuffling his feet over to the blonde, he pulled her off the ground when she reached a hand in his direction for assistance.

"Thank you Gray."

"No problem, Luce. You are definitely getting stronger on me. That last star shot almost took me out. If I hadn't put up the wall, you would be the one picking me up off the ground."

"Yeah, you almost took me out with that Ice Sword of yours! Be lucky I had cancers star dress to combat your blades, otherwise you would be thawing me our right now." Lucy shivered at the thought of being completely encased in ice for the remainder of the night.

"Well done, Princess." Loke approached from his perch where he watched the entire battle. "Gray, when did you get that power?"

Loke's question sent a jolt down Grays spine. Grief clouded his eyes as he solemnly answered the question. "During the battle with Tartaros, when I battled one of the demon gates, I found out he was actually my father reanimated by the necromancer. He became an Ice Demon Slayer to battle E.N.D. one day and passed the power and task to me when Juvia defeated the necromancer demon. He was finally put to rest after we defeated the demon gates and Zeref took the book of E.N.D. I've been training with it since, but just got a stronger handle on it with all the meditation we've been doing for the last two weeks."

Loke nodded with understanding "I am sorry to hear that about your father. Especially since you were the one that had to fight him in the end. However, I am intrigued by the magic itself. I have not seen devil slayer magic in over a century. Just be wary, it tends to take over the mage if their will wavers for even a moment."

The warning given by Loke had Lucy wondering if the power was worth the risk. Then again, most dragon slayers ran the same risk themselves. Rogue used a physical manifestation of darkness itself by manipulating shadows. Experiencing the alternate Dragon King Rogue from the eclipse project showed that the darkness can be all encompassing if tragedy strikes. Lucy turned to Gray and placed a hand on his face. Pulling his attention from her lion, she stroked his cheek with her thumb as she watched his face carefully for his reaction.

"Please don't let yourself be taken over, Gray. Let me know if you ever need any help. I am sure that we can find some way to keep everything under control." Lucy couldn't bear to lose the man standing in front of her now. He had become to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time. Not even two weeks ago, they finally confessed their love. Now she was being told he could become consumed by his magic? _'If there is breath within my body, there is no way I am going to let that happen.'_

"I'm not going anywhere, Lucy. I promise."

Glancing around, Lucy noticed Loke left them to return to the spirit world. Brushing her hand over her keys, Capricorn warmed before he sent her a mental message. 'That will be all my Lady. Please get plenty of rest tonight, for tomorrow you will be summoning a dragon.'

* * *

Lucy stood on the shore of the island, facing in with her platinum key in her hand. The deep blue of the sapphire glinted in the sunlight, sending bolts of bright blue along the white sand. The wind picked up slightly, sending ripples through her black mini skirt. The pink tank top she wore was stretched tightly against her chest as she took slow calming breathes. Lucy flexed her toes in the sand, her black sandals lay forgotten behind her. Across the beach, five people stood watching the celestial mage as she tightly gripped the key between her fingers. Her hand shook with anticipation. Somehow, she knew this would be a gate like no other.

Gray stood to the right of Master Mavis along the tree line as he held the communication lacrima with Master Makarov watching intently. He was dressed simply, wearing only a pair of black board shorts. Capricorn, Loke, and Virgo stood to the right side of Lucy to witness her summon the platinum key. Apparently, the Spirit King was excited for the honorary Princess to have found the key that has been lost for so long. He sat on his throne in the Celestial Realm watching through the waters of the river of light.

Lucy could feel the nerves from the audience she managed to gather. Everyone wanted to see Draco. However, no one wanted to see her as much as Lucy. She spent the last two weeks devoting her blood, sweat and magic for the sole purpose of becoming worthy of the key. Well no need to keep Draco waiting. The platinum key warmed slightly within her clutch and it calmed her nerves just enough to proudly speak the incantation.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of the Dragon, Draco!"

At the end of the incantation, a loud roar was heard over the sound of the doorbell signifying the opening of the gate. There was a brilliant flash of white light and in front of Lucy stood a massive dragon. Midnight blue scales shimmered in the sunlight. A trail of golden scales covered the underside of the dragons' chin, leading all the way down the underside of her body; ending at the tip or her tail that was easily kicking up a sandstorm behind her.

Draco let out another fearsome roar before dropping her head to set her molten gold colored gaze on the Celestial Maiden holding her key. She lifted one of her massive talons to rake her claws through the sand underneath her. Draco attempted to shake the sand out of her claws before her body was encompassed in yet another brilliant flash of golden light. In the place of the once massive dragon, stood a petite woman, barely any taller than Lucy. Her midnight blue scales turned into shimmering waist length hair that flowed freely in the wind. Her golden scales stood out against her lightly tanned skin; decorating her shoulders and chest in varying patterns. A simple outfit of a white halter top and black skin tight pants covered her lean frame. Her eyes still bore the same molten gold color; so rich it almost seemed as if they were swirling with the power of the stars themselves.

"Well hello, Starlight. I was beginning to think you were never going to summon me." Draco spoke in an even voice, higher in pitch than Lucy.

"Oh wow. You're Draco." Lucy was stunned. She never thought the Celestial Dragon would look so beautiful. Nor did she believe she would have a human form. Gather her wits about her, she cleared her throat as Draco laughed quietly to herself.

"Yes I am, little one." The exotic woman took a step closer then grabbed both of Lucys hands within her own. "I am so proud of you my little Starlight. I have been waiting a long time to see you once again."

"WHAT?!" A chorus of voices rang out across the beach as more than one person expressed their surprise at the simple statement.

Draco took a moment to observe the audience gathered to witness her return to Earthland. "Well hello there. Capricorn, you're looking well! I see you've brought along Leo and Virgo as well." Spinning on her heel, she noticed the mages standing just inside the tree line. "Mavis! It's been much too long since I have last seen you, my dear friend."

"Draacooo!" Mavis skipped over to the humanoid dragon and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much! We can catch up later, for now I believe it's best to take care of our Lucy."

"Yes!" Turning back to the buxom blonde, Draco bowed slightly as she spoke in a formal voice. "My lady, I am Draco. I represent the Dragon constellation. I am available for your call at any time. You witnessed my true form when I first arrived, however, it is easier for me to travel amongst humans in this form. During battle, I can be summoned as a dragon or a human, my power will remain the same. I do have one request. Do not summon my true form on the beach ever again. It is truly irritating trying to remove sand from between my scales."

"Oh, of course, Draco. Thank you for trusting me with your key. It is an honor." Lucy returned Draco's bow before she turned and smiled at Gray and the comms lacrima in his hand. Gray closed the distance between the two, passing the communication lacrima to Lucy.

"Well done my child! I am proud to see you summon such a fearsome spirit." Master Makarov praised Lucy with a bright smile on his face. Lucy has grown tremendously as a mage. She is no longer the timid mage she was when she arrived with Natsu.

"Thank you Master" Lucy blushed from the generous praise received.

"I look forward to further updates from the island. For now, I must go. I have dragon slayers at my door, summoned by the might roar they recently heard." In the background, Lucy could hear Natsu pounding on the door to the Masters office.

* * *

(Back in Magnolia)

"Come on Gramps, I know I heard a dragon in there! Who are you talking to?!" Natsu was getting excited. More than likely, flames would be following soon due to the high levels of excitement.

"Shut yer trap, ya damn idiot. Obviously, the old man is talkin' to Bunny Girl." Gajeels deep voice carried through the wood of the door.

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" Laxus sounded like he was ready to send a shock to the bickering dragons "Let's go, Gramps! Open the door. If you don't, I'll just teleport myself in there!"

Master Makarov rolled his eyes as he deactivated the spell keeping the door locked. He didn't think he would need his soundproof spell for the call, but he had been mistaken. The moment the slayers felt the barrier release, they all burst through the door at once. Natsu and Gajeel ended in a pile on the floor, Laxus standing tall above them. Wendy cautiously peeked around the hulking blondes leg to get a look at the dragon pile in front of the door.

"Um, hey Master Makarov." Wendy stepped around Laxus to speak before Natsu could disentangle himself from the iron slayer. "I know its rude to eavesdrop on calls like that, but we all heard the dragon call from the lacrima. After we learned about our parents, we just wanted to know what was going on."

The small guild master smiled at Wendy while watching the boys make themselves comfortable around his office. Natsu moved from the floor to the moderate couch pushed against the wall. Wendy stepped forward to claim the chair sitting directly in front of his desk while Laxus chose to stand close to her while leaning on the wall. Gajeel pushed Natsu's leg out of the way as he took the remaining seat on the couch.

Once his children were settled, Makarov started to tell the basic story of what he was told and just witnessed. Before he could utter a sound, Mavis appeared in the office beside him. By now, all the current guild members were familiar with the way the founder popped in and out of the guild at will. They were not surprised to see her now, considering where Lucy and Gray were completing their training.

"I will be more than happy to help explain things here, Maki!" Mavis giggled as Makarov nodded in confirmation. "Our family members Lucy and Gray have spent the last two weeks working very hard to gain strength and control over their magic. Lucy needed to gain more strength to be able to safely summon the platinum key she picked up some time ago. This morning, she called upon the spirit for the first time. As you probably heard, it is a dragon. I personally know this dragon from many years ago. She is very similar to your parents, yet different all the same. When your parents left Earthland to protect themselves from Acnologia, Draco fled to a private plane within the celestial realm. She has been waiting there for Lucy to come across her key and summon her with her own power."

To say the slayer were stunned was an understatement. Laxus did not have the privilege of being taught by a dragon, but the soul of his dragon remained inside the lacrima he received. Occasionally, he would hear bits and pieces of information from the old man, but nothing consistent. The remaining slayers in the room all watched as their dragons left this world. After destroying face, they finally got a chance to say their goodbyes after so many years of searching.

Mavis continued with her explanation after giving the room time to absorb the information about Lucy. "Gray has been refining his skill with his own slayer power. It seems that he has grown as powerful as any one of you through meditation and strategic combat with Lucy."

"I see." Makarov rubbed his chin in thought while processing Grays new talent. "I believe both Gray and Lucy will be ready for S-Class by time the exams come around again."

Natsu leapt to his feet at the mention of the trials. "Are we gonna do another exam?! Awe yeah! I'm fired up now!"

"Sit down Natsu!" Makarov sent the energetic dragon a look that promised pain if he were to ignore the command. He sat quietly for a moment before sharing his thoughts. "I believe we may hold another exam, but this one will be different. As of now, I need to get some planning done. Not a word of this to anyone, not even the exceeds. You may go."

Mavis sat quietly for a moment before she decided to speak her mind. "Maki, I believe we need to do something different for the slayers beyond a trial. Last time they were all gathered in one place displaying strength, they called Acnologia. Yet this time, the Fire Dragon King is not here to stop him."

"So, am I to correct to believe you have come up with a plan, First Master?"

"Why yes, I have, Sixth Master!" Mavis' tone dropped to a serious note as she explained her thoughts. "The strength and determination shown by all the slayers in your guild, Wendy included, is astonishing. Merely pitting them against other mages determined to make S-Class will not be enough. They need a trial that will force them to use their instincts to succeed."

"A separate trial just for the slayers? Does Gray have heightened senses like the others?"

"From what I can tell, no. Or at least, not yet."

"I see, well what do you suggest we do to push the brats?"

Mavis giggle at the statement as she answered with an air of nonchalance "Simple! A slayer tournament!"

* * *

Just to clarify: By the end of this chapter two weeks has passed on the island.

I have been thinking about doing a series of songfic onsets. If this is something you would want to see, please PM or comment.


	9. Dance With A Dragon

**Hello once again!** I am trying to keep with an update a week to give myself time to edit further chapters in case I decide to post more than one at a time. This chapter is shorter than the rest, only because I did not have a need for it to be so long. As always, favorite/follow and please review! They make me happy.

Huge thank you to Mistress Katana 19vanelkc for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Nope. Not even a little bit

* * *

 **Dance with a Dragon**

Lucy watched as Draco was made her rounds speaking with the spirits that decided to join her for the summoning. She spoke with Capricorn as if they were old friends. Loke and Virgo held an air of great respect for the Dragon spirit, which could be understood from the reverence Loke used when speaking about her in the past.

Her spirits turned to her and bid Lucy farewell as they returned to the spirit world. Draco made her way over to Lucy, holding eye contact while crossing the sand. The women stood and watched one another for a moment before Draco broke the silence.

"My little Starlight. You have grown over the years." Draco placed a delicate hand on the side of Lucys face. "Your mother would have been proud of the woman you have become."

"My-my mother?" Lucy was stunned. She assumed she knew of all the spirits her mother once possessed. "Draco, you knew my mother?"

Dracos smile softened, her eyes shone with sadness and regret. "I did, there will be time later to answer all of the questions I know are swirling through your head. First, we have to draw out the remainder of your strength."

Gray jumped into the conversation to voice his own questions. "The remainder of her strength? She's been working her ass off for the past two weeks and you mean to tell me, you're still not satisfied?!"

Draco turned her molten gold eyes to the ice make mage. Her gaze hardened and Gray could have sworn he saw the gold swirl from the fire burning from deep within her soul. "Now, I know you are attached to Lucy, but I need you to calm down. I did not say I was dissatisfied. I merely stated that she has only uncovered the beginning of her abilities." A protective growl vibrated through the dragons' chest as she stepped closer to Gray. "She is much more powerful than you know and it is my job to make sure she is more than capable of protecting herself when the time comes."

"Wait, wait, wait." Lucy stepped between the two and placed a hand against Grays chest while placing her other on Dracos shoulder. "I don't think you two need to be arguing about my latent abilities. Or whatever this is really about."

"You're right, Starlight. Right now, we need to focus on the next phase of your training. According to Capricorn, you still have another two weeks remaining on the island."

"Yes we do" Lucy confirmed

"What is your plan?" Gray asked

"I need to draw out the remainder of Lucys power, but we have to do it in stages. It'll be too dangerous to do it all at once."

"Dangerous? Will it be anything like opening the second origin?" Ultear was gracious enough to help with opening their second origins, but it was not a pain Gray would have been eager to endure once again.

"Not quite." Draco stepped back from the two mages and took a seat in the sand. Now that she was in her human form, she enjoyed the feeling of the sand against her body. "Please take a seat and I will explain everything."

Nodding, Gray and Lucy sat side by side across from the petite woman. Lucy was beginning to look flushed and Gray checked frequently for signs of magical exhaustion. She has been holding Draco's gate open for the last two hours and he remembered Loke mentioning that it took an extreme amount of magic to summon the platinum key, let along sustain it for so long. He reached a hand out and placed it on her leg, giving a light squeeze. Lucy looked over at him and smiled brightly. She didn't seem too affected, so he would relax and listen for the moment. Gray settled back on the sand and gave Draco his full attention.

Noticing she had both Lucy and Grays attention, Draco began the long explanation of the next phase of Lucys training. "The next two weeks of training will be done in three phases. The first phase is called the dance. I need to find out which emotions affect your magic the most. We will probably have to experiment to draw out the stronger emotions within you. More than likely it'll come from the more impactful events in your past. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the magic. I am sure you both know this."

The Fairy Tail mages nodded at the question.

"So, once we know that little bit of information, we complete The Walk."

"A walk? Seriously?" Out of all the crazy training techniques Capricorn threw at them, Lucy was astounded that a walk was a full phase.

"Not just a simple, Starlight. When I say walk, I mean a dream walk. This phase will be the hardest for you to complete. Your mental strength and stability will be tested; you will be equipped with a lot of information at one time. There is no way for me to break up the second phase and once we're in, the only way out is to complete it."

Gray cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean it'll be the hardest? From what I've seen since we've been here, Lucy does dream walks all the time for her training."

Draco expected the interruption at this point of the conversation. "Excellent question, Ice Mage." Draco turned to look Lucy in the eye as she carefully stated the answer. "Lucy, you will have to relive every memory of your life, up to this moment. The good, the bad, the ugly..." Draco turned to Gray for the remainder "Even the explicit."

Lucys face flushed bright red at the information. "And you will be there with me the entire time?"

'Yes' was the only word Draco spoke while Lucy took the moment to process the situation. It couldn't be that bad. Her spirits share mental connections with her so they are all aware of all things that happen within her life. It will just be a crash course in learning about the type of person she is. If going through with the 'three phase program' is what it takes for Lucy to be able to protect herself, without getting kidnapped for whatever new world domination plot the dark guilds cook up, then she was willing to deal with the embarrassment of reliving her most intimate moments with Gray. "Okay, I can do that. What is the final phase?"

Draco gave Lucy a smile that would make the Cheshire cat envious, "The final phase my little Starlight, is called The Rebirth. The purpose of this phase is to defeat your greatest enemy. The hard part, is figuring out who that is and how to do it."

* * *

Phase One - The Dance

* * *

Lucy led Gray through the woods to a set of ruins. After the conversation about the remaining two weeks of Lucys training, Draco returned to the spirit world to prepare. Lucy and Gray took the opportunity to return to the barn. Lucy needed the rest to regain her magic and they both needed to eat. Once the sun was directly above them in the sky, Draco sent a message to Lucy to follow her magic signature to her location and they would begin phase one.

Nervous was an understatement for the celestial mages current mental state. Lucy had no idea what would come of this new training style. Not to mention, she would have to watch her mother die all over again. Watching the life slowly leave her eyes and seeing her take her last breath was hard enough as a small child, it would be even more difficult now that she was old enough to understand the various emotions she would be feeling. Lucy gripped Grays hand tightly as a fresh wave of grief washed through her. After all this time, her mother's death was still the hardest thing for her to endure.

As Lucy pulled Gray through the remainder of the twisting forest path, she spotted Draco standing on top of a crumbling brick wall. She beckoned the couple over as she leapt down and disappeared behind the wall. On the other side, Draco was leaning against the brick with a small smile on her face. Lucy dropped Grays hand as she cautiously approached the small woman. Standing directly in front of Draco, Lucy met her gaze as she attempted to prepare herself for the beginning phase.

"I am delighted to see you found me here without issue. Look around, tell me what you notice."

Lucy took a small step back to fully take in her surroundings. They were in the building where Loke rescued Capricorn from the mage that was possessing him. Both mages fought so hard in this very location to protect one another and the rest of their friends. This is also the same location where Loke saved Lucy from dying at the hands of her possessed spirit.

"I can see you have memory of this place, tell me what do you feel?" Draco asked

"I feel sadness, anger, and a lot of pride." Lucy answered in an almost whisper.

"Let's start with those negative emotions. Why is there sadness and anger?"

Lucys gaze pulled to the side as her eyes trained onto the location Loke stood as he finally defeated Zoldeo by pulling him in and taking a powerful spell from Capricorn. Knowing the mage was once an employee at the Heartfilia Konzern broke her heart. The fact that Zoldeo not only betrayed the trust her mother placed within him to protect Capricorns key, but he also betrayed the loyal spirit by committing one of the biggest taboos a celestial mage could even comprehend. Lucy kept her answer simple as she returned her eyes to Draco.

"I am sad because the mage that merged with Capricorn was once an employee in my childhood home. He knew the kindness of my mother, but still attempted to kill me. Anger because he betrayed both my mother and Capricorns trust by committing such an unforgiveable crime."

"Hmm, I see. Okay, tell me about that pride."

"That's easy. I am beyond proud of Loke for his actions that day. He was willing to sacrifice his life and body to save a friend and fellow spirit. He made me proud to have contracted such a powerfully loyal friend. He saved me many times that day, in this very location." Lucy reached down to touch her key ring as the key to the gate of the lion warmed under her touch.

"Yes, Leo the Lion is a spirit that is truly one of a kind. All the zodiac spirits are unique in their own ways. Let's try the pride you hold for your spirits. Focus on that pride. Let it fill you and fuel your actions. Now, I want you to try and pull your magic outside of your body the same way you would while meditating."

Lucy closed her eyes and focused on the bond she shared with her spirits. The pride she felt from each one for helping close the Eclipse gate with dragons walking through. The fierce fight each one put up when faced with annihilation after the magic from the gate warped their minds. How hard everyone fights with her during each and every mission.

"Great, now I want you to pull the magic that you found outside of your body. Let it surround you and fill your hands." Draco held her breath with anxiety. She knew Lucy was proud of her spirits, but she didn't think it would be enough to get to the next stage. Sure enough, when the magic power surrounded Lucy, it faltered and failed; snapping back to its rightful place.

"Just as I thought." Draco held a hand out to Gray. "Come, Ice Mage."

Gray bristled at the command, grumbling his complaints. "I do have a name, you know."

"Then tell me, what is your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster." He growled

Draco laughed at the irritation she could easily feel coming from the wizard in front of her. The surrounding air cooled slightly as his irritation grew. "Alright, Gray. I apologize for my behavior. Now, come."

Lucy watched as Gray hesitantly stepped towards Draco. Of all things the dragon could have done, she was not expecting what came next. Draco surrounded her boyfriend in a magic cancelling bubble and suspended him in the air. Turning a mischievous smile to the celestial princess, Draco tilted her head to the side as regarded the, now angry, blonde.

"What the hell are you doing Draco?! Put him down!" Lucy was fuming. Gray did nothing to deserve restriction and the training was supposed to be focused on her for the day.

"If you want him back, Starlight, you're going to have to take him back." Draco sent Gray safely out of range before taking a defensive position.

Rage was not an emotion Lucy was as familiar with, but the red-hot emotion course through her veins as she lunged at the laughing dragon. Now she understood how Natsu got so carried away on missions. As anger fueled her actions, she felt the adrenaline in her system reach its peak. Equipping her Leo Star Dress, she stood tall as her outfit changed to a black frilled ball gown. The gold sash that sat around her hips flew in the wind as her magic power grew. She channeled the power of Regulus to her hands and feet before she started her relentless pursuit.

Each attack Lucy threw at her was either blocked or dodged. Taking a deep breath to calm her efforts, Lucy refocused her attacks into a series of strategic movements; tapping into the skills she learned over the last few weeks. Gradually, the rage she was feeling morphed into different emotions; love and desperation. Desperation gave way to determination the moment she heard Grays voice call out to her.

"Calm down, Luce! I'm fine. Focus on the task at hand and I'll eventually get out of here."

' _Right. It's not like he's hurt or anything. Just can't use his magic to get out of a bubble.'_ As Lucy finally regained control of her emotions, she felt her magic flex and respond to her emotions. A tingling feeling started in the center of her chest and slowly spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. Following her instincts, Lucy dropped her Star Dress to focus on the new feelings. Closing her eyes, she shut down her mind and let her body run on muscle memory.

Gray watched as Lucy dashed forward surrounded in a glow of golden light. Sliding around Draco, Lucy pushed off the ground to land a downward kick on the bubble that trapped him. It shattered as if made of a thin layer of brittle glass and Gray easily landed on his feet. The woman that faced him now was breathtaking. Fiery determination burned in her eyes as she gracefully landed before giving him a once over, checking for injury.

Turning back to face Draco, Lucy expected some form of retaliation or anger for bypassing her enemy. Instead, Draco bounded up to the glowing woman and wrapped her in a hug.

"Well done Starlight. You managed to tap into your inner strength to protect the one you love. It seems like you're unmatched in wits and determination when it comes to protecting your kin."

"Wh-what?" As the glow faded, Lucy could feel her body sag from the extra exertion of energy.

Gray wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her body weight before she could collapse from exhaustion. Draco smiled at the ice mage and patted Lucy on the head.

"I needed to find the one emotion that drives you better than the others. It's the love you hold for your family." Draco honestly believed the love she held for the half naked Ice Slayer was greater than any other, but now was not the time to point that fact out. "You have easily passed the first phase. It's rare that it's done within one day, but with the right motivation, I guess anything is possible."

Draco addressed Gray next, "Why don't you take her back to the barn to get some rest. I will be by in the morning to get you for the next phase."

"Thank you, Draco." Lucy mumbled out her thanks as she started nodding off. Gray swept her off her feet, into his arms as her legs gave out. Once he had her settled fully in his arms, Lucy was snoring softly while nuzzling into his chest.

Gray nodded to Draco before he turned to make his way back to the barn. Once clear of the trees, he walked to the door only to push inside to be greeted by Virgo. She wordlessly moved out the way to allow Gray the space needed to place Lucy in bed. When he stood to leave, Lucy grabbed his arm and held tight. She refused to let him go. Virgo smiled softly at her mage and brought Gray a small plate of food to eat.

"I must be going now, Master Gray. There is more food on the table if she wakes before morning. Have a good evening." Virgo stepped through her gate, leaving Gray alone with Lucy clinging tightly to his side. He finished off the plate quickly before setting on the side table and sliding further into the bed. Gray extracted his arm from the chest of the blonde before wrapping himself around her, protectively. Lucy sighed in her sleep as she burrowed her face further into Grays bare chest. The two slept peacefully that night wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

As always, if you like the chapter, please let me know what you thought! If you didn't... Well, I still welcome the feedback!

I would like to apologize in advance if I am not able to make the update on time next week. I have been working on a private project lately that has been more of a challenge that I originally thought it would be. I am still aiming for my update on Tuesday, but it may be a few days late. Sorry!


	10. Lost In The Past

**So!** It did not take as long to organize my thoughts on this chapter and it's not as long as I believed it would be. Please take the moment to review at the end, i live for feedback! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lost in The Past**

* * *

Phase Two - The Walk

* * *

"Good morning Starlight, are you ready to get started?" Draco brushed the hair out of Lucy's face as she leaned over the sleeping couple.

Gray slowly opened his eyes to the celestial dragon leaning over them in her human form. Taken back with the sudden closeness, he gently unwound his arms from around the sleeping blonde and attempted to shake her awake. "Hey Luce, it's time to get up."

Lucy rolled over and nuzzled further into Grays chest. His warmth surrounded her and attempted to lull her back to sleep. "No. Five more minutes."

Chuckling at the tiny blonde, Draco attempted again. "Come on my little Starlight. We have a lot to get done and not much time to do it."

Lucy rolled out of her cocoon of warmth and comfort to look at her spirit. _'Spirit, dragon, person… I don't know anymore and it's much too early to attempt to figure this out.'_ Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Lucy stood to make her way to the bathroom. When she finished relieving herself and brushing her teeth, she found Gray dressed waiting on her. Clothes were laid out on the bed for her to wear for the day. A pair of black spandex shorts and a yellow razor back sports bra were sitting on top of a white mesh cutoff tank. Pulling the clothes on, she grabbed her keys as Gray emerged from the bathroom. They walked hand in hand over to the small table set with a modest meal.

Virgo stepped over from the counter and placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table. "Good morning, Princess. Punishment?"

"Ahh, no, Virgo. Good morning. Thank you for the meal, it looks delicious."

Draco walked in from speaking with Capricorn outside. "That old goat is really something else. He hasn't changed one bit." Noticing Lucy and Gray eating at the table, she brightened as she plopped herself down on another one of the fluffy pillows. "Eat quickly, little one. We have a lot to get done and not too much time to do so."

The fairy couple nodded as they scarfed down the remainder of their food. Pour Gray a glass of juice as he swallowed his last mouthful, Lucy poured her juice and sipped as she contemplated her next question. "Okay Draco, where are we headed for this dream walk?"

"It is my understanding that this island is sacred ground for your guild, correct?" She grabbed a lock of her own midnight blue hair between her fingers, absentmindedly twirling the strands around her digits. "There is a small place that I have in mind that should be perfect for the occasion. As soon as you finish your meal, we will head over."

Nodding, gray drained the last of his juice as he stood from the table. "Alright, may as well get started since there is so much to do." Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and helped her up from the floor.

Draco stood and led the two out of the small barn. Pausing to ensure they were following closely, she started down the small path. It was unnoticeable to those who did not know where to look. The last thing she wanted to do was lose them in the middle of the forest. All the native creatures were harmless, docile; very friendly. However, spending the day tracking them down was a waste of time and they were already running short. Moving swiftly, she led them to the heart of the island.

Just under the Tenrou tree, marked from the beach by a lettered path, stood the memorial resting place of the first guild master of Fairy Tail; Mavis Vermillion. Once upon a time, Draco was close to the spritely woman. Mavis acted as a sister to her, meeting in the forest to talk about their lives and spend time together. When she became involved with the cursed wizard, Draco knew it would not end the way they wanted it to. Acting on instinct alone, Draco headed over to the small island to set up a protective barrier around the small stone paved clearing; just in case she needed to hide her kin from being detected. The barrier blocked any light magic within from being detected, creating a safe place to store the spell Fairy Glitter. Of course, Cana came across the clearing during the S-Class trials and used the spell to protect her family, but Mavis replaced it the moment it was cast. As Draco moved to inform her kin of the plan she had in place, it was too late. She lost her sister to a kiss and Mavis was placed inside a lacrima. The clearing became a formal resting place and Draco returned to the Celestial Realm, only leaving when summoned by her key holder.

As sad as the origin story of the clearing may be, it was the perfect place for Lucy during this period of her training. Physically, she will only be slightly affected; the harder impact will be on her mental state. Having her within the protective dome will ensure her safety as well as the much-needed discretion.

Lucy watched Draco closely as they marched through the trees and underbrush. It seemed her dragon was lost in thought, a rare occurrence for the ancient beings. With the amount of time Draco spent in her own plane of the celestial realm, she was not surprised the dragon was easily caught in her own thoughts.

* * *

Lucy, Gray and Draco made their way to the stone enclosing for Mavis's grave. Draco knew she needed to explain the next phase of the training since it was going to be so difficult on the woman in front of her. She motioned for the fairies to stand in front of her so she could begin her small speech.

"I need to explain what is going to happen for this phase. It will be hard on the both of you."

"Go on." Lucy was anxious to get this over with, she was not looking forward to reliving her life.

"Once inside the dream walk, you will already know what to expect. Reliving our life will not be easy, nor will it be quick. In total, you will spend a full day within the dream space. However, as with the celestial realm, time flows differently here than it does there."

"Does that mean she will be gone for three months?" As persuasive as Gray was, he didn't think the guild would take it too kindly if he let Lucy disappear for an extra two months. Natsu would probably burn down the island.

"Not at all, you obviously don't have that kind of time. Plus, the time there is not that much slower than here. It will only be a total of four days that you will miss."

"Four days is not that bad, will I be asleep the whole time?"

"Not exactly. Your body will slip into a stasis of sorts. It will seem like you're asleep, but most bodily functions will cease. Just like when the island disappeared, you will be suspended in time at the exact moment you left."

"What will happen on this side of things for four days?" Not knowing what to do, Gray tossed his shirt to the side.

"That is where you come in, Gray Fullbuster. There is an enchantment to protect the clearing from outside sources detecting us, however we won't be completely safe. It will be up to you to ensure no harm comes to us while we cannot defend ourselves. I am sure Leo will be here shortly to check on Lucy. Now, if we are done with questions, let's get started.

Draco began by having Lucy sit on the stone and cross her legs in front of her. Mimicking the actions, Draco sat in front of Lucy with their knees touching. She placed her own hands on the small space of their knees as she looked up at the curious blonde.

"Now," Draco began "I want you to place your hands on top of mine, palm facing down." When Lucy did as she was told, she continued. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Remember that feeling from yesterday when you fought to get to Gray."

Lucy closed her eyes and started her breathing exercises. She closed her mind off from the surrounding world to focus on her task. Sounds gradually fell away as the tingles started in the center of her chest once more. One more deep breath and they spread outward, enveloping her in the warmth and security of light.

"Very good. Now, I want you to open your mind. Don't think, just feel." Draco's voice sounded further away to Lucy, almost as if she were listening through a wall. Following her words, Lucy let go of all thoughts. Soon she felt lighter, as if she left her body. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was back in the mysterious dreamscape. Draco must have brought her here when she gave her the necklace resting on her collarbone.

"Welcome to the walk, Starlight."

* * *

Gray watched as a bright light filled the small clearing. Once the light faded, he was faced with Lucy and Draco laying on the ground facing one another. _'Well I guess this is the beginning of day one. DO I just leave them as is?'_ Luckily, Gray did not need to answer his own question. Aries and Virgo stepped through their gates at the same moment.

"I'm sorry, Master Gray. I am here to help you make our princess comfortable." Aries lowered her head as she greeted the Ice Make mage.

Virgo addressed him next, "If you wouldn't mind, Master Gray, I need you to pick up the princess so we can begin." Bending down, Virgo scooped Draco into her arms to get her off the ground.

Following suite, Gray placed one arm under Lucy's knees and the other behind her back as he cradled her to his chest. Aries wasted no time lining the stone where they were just laying with the fluffiest wool he has ever seen. It looked like a cloud of the softest cotton candy in existence. Stepping back, he gave the ram spirit the room she needed to finish. Surprisingly, she made enough space on the cloud for Gray to lay down, if he chose. He gently lay Lucy down on the wool, being careful not to hit her head as Virgo placed Draco on the other side of the blonde.

"Big Brother mentioned that they will be out here for the next four days. I took the liberty of packing a bag of clothes and food for you. I have no illusion that you will not be by her side until she wakes again." Virgo handed the black backpack to Gray as Aries left to the spirit world. "I also made sure your communication lacrima was in the bag as well. Leo suggested for you to call your master to inform him of the situation. I am sure he would want an update as soon as she awakens."

"Oh, thank you, Virgo. You are an amazing spirit. I know Lucy would be grateful for everything you and Aries has done. I know I truly appreciate your actions."

"It is my pleasure to serve, Master Gray. If you'll excuse me, I must me going." Virgo disappeared in the familiar shower of golden light.

Gray placed the backpack on the ground and unzipped it to take stock of what the pink haired spirit packed. Inside lay enough board shorts for the week along with a couple bottles of water, apples, oranges, granola bars, trial mix and, as promised, the tiny communication lacrima. _'May as well get this out the way.'_ Gray picked up the small orb as he focused on the master of his guild. Sending a small pulse of magic through the orb, he was greeted by Makarovs smiling face.

"Ahh, Gray. It is good to see you once again. Have you called to provide an update for me?'

"Yes, it will be a quick call because I should keep an eye on Lucy, but she has begun a new phase of her training. Draco mentioned she had more power locked inside of her, and they are both in a sleep state to awaken it." Turning the lacrima around, Gray showed Makarov Lucy and Draco's sleeping forms on the cloud of wool. Turning back, Gray continued. "From what Draco has said, they will be like this for the next four days."

Makarov stroked the hair on his chin in thought. "I see. Keep an eye on them both and call immediately if something should happen. You are strong, but you should not have to defend them alone. We don't want a repeat of the trials."

"Understood, thank you, Gramps."

"You're welcome my child." With that the connection was broken. Gray placed the lacrima back in the bag and sat on the wool next to Lucy. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes to begin his own meditation.

* * *

Inside the dream scape, Lucy and Draco were walking down a long hallway lined on both sides with variously designed doors. Each one lead to a different memory from Lucy's past. So far, they have not seen anything beyond her birth and the first two years. Seeing her mother looking happy and healthy once again caused a few tears to escape Lucy's eyes. The way her mothers' eyes shone with love and adoration while watching her play or her father work made her heart ache for the past. Those days filled with love and laughter were lost once she passed.

"Okay, Draco. We have watched the first two years of my life. Yet, I cannot figure out what is so important about being here." Lucy wiped a stray tear from her eye before it could fall down her face.

"Patience, Starlight. I am sure you realized that I have known about you for a while now. Have you ever wondered why?"

"I just assumed you were told about me while in the spirit world."

"No." Draco gestured to the next door. It was an ornate wood carved with hearts decorated along the border. A key stood boldly in the middle. "Please, open the next door."

Lucy turned the knob and stepped into the space. In front of her, the scene started to play.

 _Lucy hid behind a rose bush in the garden. Her mother told her to go inside and wait for her to be called, but she wanted to see her spirit friends. Mother was speaking with Capricorn as they finalized details for something she couldn't understand. She stood tall while giving instructions to her spirit. Suddenly, she pulled out a key to summon another and Lucy's jaw dropped. There, in her human form, stood Draco. Her hair was billowing behind her and a bright smile crossed her face._

" _Good evening, Lady Layla. How may I be of assistance to you?"_

" _Draco, I believe it is time to start her training. She already shows an interest in my keys. Soon, she will be able to summon Aquarius on her own." Layla's voice was a sweet lilting melody_.

Lucy smiled fondly of memories listening to her mother's voice when she was tired or scared. All too soon, she was pulled from the memory and was left looking at the wooden door.

"You were contracted to my mother…" Lucy spoke barely louder than a whisper, but it was enough for Draco to hear her.

"Yes, I was. Layla was my last key holder before you." Draco turned and pointed at another door. "From here on out, your memories will not seem like your own. I apologize in advance for the anguish you are about to experience."

Lucy stepped up to the door and braced herself for what she was about to find. This door looked as if it were made of solid gold.

 _Layla Heartfilia stood next to her daughter, holding her hand tightly. She planned for Draco to open her own gate for the two to meet. Soon, a bright light engulfed the gardens and here stood the petite woman she had the pleasure of calling her best friend. Closing the distance quickly, she gave a half hug to the woman before stepping back to introduce her to her little girl._

" _Lucy, this is mommy's' dearest friend, Draco."_

 _Little Lucy stood staring at the woman before she offered a small smile and greeting. "Hi" Clinging to the back of her mother's dress, Lucy tried to hide herself from the stranger._

" _Hello there little one, can you tell me your name?" Draco squatted down next to Layla to peek around the frilly dress her daughter was clutching in her tiny hands._

 _Lucy cautiously stepped out and came face to face to the new person. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."_

" _Hi, Lucy. My name is Draco. Would you like to learn about magic with me?"_

 _Lucy's eyes lit up at the mention of learning magic. Her mother had all those pretty keys that open gates for her friends. "Will I be able to summon friends like mommy?"_

" _Maybe one day, little one. For now, I want you to hold onto this for me." Draco opened her hand and inside there was a necklace with a small star shaped pendant. The star was made of the purest diamond set around the brightest blue sapphire she has seen. The necklace was placed around her neck and fell to the center of her chest._

" _It's so pretty! Thank you!" Lucy leaped forward to hug Draco around the neck._

Once again, Lucy was pulled from the memory room. Her face was expressionless as she coolly regarded the woman standing behind her. "What magic did you teach me Draco?"

"Magic of my brothers and the stars. Please continue."

Lucy stepped up to the next door and turned the knob without stopping to look at the design.

 _A four-year-old Lucy stood in front of Draco with a larger than life smile. She was jumping up and down excitedly, screaming "I did it!"_

 _Draco picked up the excited child and spun her in a large circle. "Yes, you did my little Starlight! I am so proud of you! Can you show me again?" Placing Lucy down on her feet, she stepped back as the little girl took on a look of concentration._

 _Lucy stood with her feet apart, gathering her magic into her chest. Exhaling, she shouted the enchantment. "Starlight Roar!" A small blast of condensed magic energy came out of her mouth and various colors swirled through the air. The lingering gas left behind sizzled on top of the few blades of grass it happened to touch._

Lucy didn't want to be pulled out of the room. Instead she turned and ran out of the room to confront her once mentor. "You taught me dragon slayer magic?!"

"Yes, I did Starlight. Your mother was told a prophecy that has been passed down for generations the moment she found out she was pregnant with you. "

"What would that prophecy be?" Lucy was exhausted with all the prophecies and fate telling her what to do. It seemed everyone wanted to control her life for one reason or another.

"On an old sheet of parchment, hidden in a journal Anna Heartfilia once wrote: 'The third female born of heart blood will know the call of the heavens. As she grows stronger, so does her allies and soon she shall harness the power of the stars in both body and soul.' Layla found the parchment when Capricorn presented her with the old journal. Once she saw how early you began to show signs of celestial power, she figured you were ready to begin your training."

"You mean to tell me, you taught me magic because of a prophecy that was told centuries ago?"

"Do not mistake my intentions, young one. I taught you because your mother requested it of me. You are like the daughter I never had myself. We spent countless hours refining your skills and building a bond that could not be broken, even through years of separation. Now, let's continue, our time here is limited."

Lucy wiped a stray tear form her face as she walked the few paces to the next door. Pushing the wooden obstruction aside, she stepped into the bright light of the next memory.

* * *

Gray slowly opened his eyes to the bright rays of sunlight peeking through the treetop canopy. Looking over to his right side, he watched Lucy's face closely for any sign of change. The day before was uneventful and Gray quickly realized he did not get many details from the dragon before the women were unreachable. Content to spend his time alone in silence, he rolled off the woolen cloud stretching the muscles in his back and neck as he stood. A satisfied smirk crossed his face as the sound of his spine popping into place graced his ears. Gray rolled his shoulders and neck as he moved to the furthest bush to relieve himself.

Magic pulsed from the communication lacrima as Gray finished off the last bite of his granola bar. Master Makarov smiled as he asked for the daily update. "Good morning, my boy. Any progress to report?"

"Not yet Master, I don't believe there will be much to tell until she wakes up. When inside the clearing, you can feel the magic swirling around them, almost teasing the air. Outside, you can't even read them. If I didn't know they were here, I would think I were completely alone."

"That's probably the barrier. I am not sure where it came from, but it keeps dark guilds from locating Mavis's resting place. After Grimoire Heart, I am grateful for its placement."

"Right." Gray shifted the lacrima to his right hand as he gestured behind him. "Do you need me to see them?"

"No, I am sure they are in the same state as yesterday, just as you said. I will let you go."

"See ya, Gramps." Gray cut off the flow of magic to the orb and placed it back on top of the bag Virgo dropped off. _'Not much to do, is there?'_ Bored, Gray began making small ice trinkets while waiting for something to happen

* * *

Lucy panted as she was pulled from yet another memory. So far, she has watched herself learn most of the dragon slayer techniques and even a secret art. Placing a hand on her chest, she finally felt complete. Through her entire life, she always felt as if something were missing. Now that she is experiencing all that she lost, she can feel the lost pieces of herself clicking back into place.

The next door was different from the rest. It was slight transparent but she couldn't make out any details from the other side. Pushing the frosted glass aside, she took a deep breath as she stepped inside.

" _My Lady, I know this sounds impossible, but I have been here since the beginning. I am telling you, you are the one meant for this task. However, it is not without cost."_

" _How much of a cost, Draco?"_

 _Layla and Draco were engrossed within a hushed conversation in Layla's private study. Lucy was supposed to be in the library studying the celestial bodies that made up the northern sky, yet something pulled her to the adjacent hallway. Stepping quietly, she was grateful she was not old enough to be forced into the higher heeled shoes that made noises with each step. They looked painful and uncomfortable. She admired her mother for being able to stand in the for hours on end._

 _Looking down at her attire, Lucy smiled softly at the dress her mother picked out for her this morning. It was her favorite shade of pink with a poufy skirt that she loved to twirl around. Her favorite part of the dress was dancing with her father. Occasionally, Mother would be able to interrupt Father during his work to enjoy a meal together. Once done, they would retire to the parlor and dance for hours around the small room. Lucy loved those nights spent laughing and giggling with her parents. Even though she was an only child, she never felt lonely._

 _Creeping closer to the cracked door, she covered her mouth to prevent herself from making noises that would attract the attention of the sharp sensed dragon._

" _Are you sure? Is this the only way?"_

" _Yes, My Lady. I am deeply regretful that you are faced with a decision of this magnitude."_

" _What will become of my family?" Layla lowered her head in deep thought, sadness seeped through her natural floral scent that Lucy loved to nuzzle into._

" _I will not lie to you Layla. It will be very dangerous for Lucy afterwards. We would need to take the necessary precautions to ensure her safety."_

 _Layla gasped, "Dangerous?! What of my husband? Jude would never allow anything to happen to our baby girl."_

" _Sadly, it will be Jude she will need the most protection from. He will not be the same without you."_

 _Without her? Where was mother going? She didn't mention a trip to Lucy and even if she did, why couldn't she travel with her like usual? Pushing the door open, Lucy halted the private conversation she was listening to._

" _Momma, where are you going? Can I go with you?" Lucy turned her bring brown eyes on her mother and gave her best pout._

" _I am not going anywhere right now, my little Lucy. Why don't we go out to the garden and summon Aquarius for tea?"_

Lucy stepped back at the same time the unseen force pulled her out of the memory. Shaking her head to clear the raging emotions within her, she took a calming breath before stepping to the next door. Once again, it was different from those of her early childhood. Glancing down the hall, it looked like the next few sported similar looks. All held some form of frosted glass. Draco silently nudged her forward with a hand on the door knob. They were short on time and could not risk wasting anymore with the frequent stops they were making.

 _Lucy stood hand in hand with her mother looking up at the massive door towering above them in the dimly lit space._

" _Momma, what is that?"_

" _It's a gate, little love. Very soon, Momma will have to open it and welcome some friends. Would you like to meet them?"_

 _Lucy loved new friends! So far, she has only met mommas spirit friends. One day they will be her friends as well. "Yes! When will I be able to meet them?"_

" _Soon, little one. Very soon." Layla trailed off with her words and turned Lucy away from the gate. Even without using her magic, she could feel the immense amount of energy pouring off the structure. "Your tenth birthday is in a few days, what would you like to do?"_

 _Lucy's childlike voice drifted as the two disappeared in the darkness that surrounded the cavern._

This was the first time she was not pulled from a memory before her younger counterpart left the scene. She remembered her mother getting sick shortly after her tenth birthday and passing within the next month. Lucy knew she would have to experience her death once again and was not looking forward to it, but what did that have to do with the Eclipse gate? After everything that happened, she didn't think it was possible to forget the magic sucking monstrosity that nearly caused the death of all of Fiore. Looking around, Lucy finally spotted the reason for her staying. In a dark corner, a man went unnoticed by the Heartfilia women. He stepped out of the shadows and pulled a gasp from Lucy. Her father watched the entire exchange.

Finally, she was drug out of the room and back into the hall of memory. Draco shared her shocked expression at seeing Jude in the underground cavern.

"Is this the reason my father despised all forms of magic once my mother passed?"

"I was not sure what caused such a dramatic change in his behavior back then, but I am positive now. He must have known about our plans before they were ever enacted. I am curious as to how much he actually knew."

"You're referring to plans that involve the Eclipse Gate? What possible use could my mother have had with that thing?!"

"Keep moving forward and find out, Starlight."

Lucy pushed open the next frosted glass door and marched through. She was determined to get all her answers before the end of this dream walk. Even if she had to drag them out of the dragon herself.

* * *

It was now the third day for Gray and he was getting a bit anxious. Neither Lucy nor Draco has moved an inch. He frequently checked for pulses and watched the slow rise and fall of their chests.

Every so often, Loke would open his gate to speak with gray and catch up with his old friend. Both men missed the company of the other, especially after spending so much time together before Lucy joined Fairy Tail. They were grateful for the sweet blonde, but they missed the comradery of their lost partnership.

"How have you been holding up, Gray?" Loke cast a side glance at Lucy. Through their mental bond, he could feel her emotions rolling within her. All her spirits were worried about the emotional distress reliving her worst memories would cause her.

"I can't even tell you, man. I know Draco said they would be out for four days, but I didn't think they would be so…still… I keep checking their pulse just to make sure they're alive." Gray lowered his head to hide the worry etched across his face.

"They will be just fine. Lucy is not the first celestial mage to take this journey. It seems to be common for women within her bloodline."

"Seriously? Lucy never mentioned anything like this about her mother before."

"That's because she was not aware of Lady Layla's full capabilities." Capricorn cut into the conversation as he stepped through his gate.

Loke was astonished. During the time Lucy's mother was alive, he was serving another mage on the other side of Fiore. He never got the chance to meet another Heartfilia after Anna, until Lucy saved him from fading from existence.

"What were her full capabilities?"

* * *

Lucy pushed open another door to find Draco and her mother, once again, locked in a serious discussion.

" _I will open the gate Draco. I must. If Anna is waiting for me on the other side with the children, it is a responsibility I must take." Layla made up her mind on the subject just hours before this conversation took place._

" _I understand, Layla. If I were you, I would prepare Lucy beforehand." The beautiful dragon gestured toward the young girl sitting in the corner engrossed in a book on ancient languages._

" _I open the gate tomorrow. Once it's done, I should have at least a month before I am no longer of this world. I will prepare her then._

" _Very well, I shall inform the King at once." Draco closed her gate, leaving Layla alone to watch Lucy read._

" _May I be there with you when you open the gate, Momma?" Lucy peeked over the top of her book. She made it look as though she was reading, but she was actually listening in on the important conversation._

" _No, you may not. I will bring them here before they must leave for their new homes. Will that be okay with you?"_

" _Oh, yes!"_

Lucy stepped back out of the memory and immediately moved to the next. This door sported an odd color wheel as a design on the door. Starting from the top and moving clockwise, it was divided into five sections of gray, red, light blue, white and black. _'Hmm… seems like specific colors'_ Lucy pushed the door open and stepped inside.

" _Lucy, darling, please come in here." Layla called for her daughter to enter her study._

 _Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, five children were staring at their surroundings in wonder._

" _Hi." Lucy meekly waved to the group, suddenly shy. All except the pink haired and blonde boys waved and smiled back. The older boy with long black hair just smirked at her. Were those piercings in his face? The other boy with the black hair seemed like he didn't want to be there, but he stuck close to the eldest and the blonde. In the back, a little girl was clinging tightly to what she now assumed was the leader of the group. It seemed like they all watched him in one way or another waiting for a signal of some sort._

 _The pink haired boy was the first to step forward. "Heya! My name is Natsu! What's yours?"_

" _You idiot! Her mother obviously just said it was Lucy!" The blonde boy was the next to speak, yelling at Natsu. "My name is Sting, and I am going to be the best wizard in all of Earthland!"_

 _The eldest stepped forward to grab both Sting and Natsu by the back of the collar. "Shut yer traps, twerps. How about we all do introductions then we can see about some food?" He turned his crimson colored eyes to the young blonde. "My name is Gajeel. The other male is named Ryos and shorty back there is Wendy."_

 _Lucy was stunned. In the short span of a few minutes she was able to meet five new people. She wasn't sure about Ryos or Wendy yet, but she knew she could become great friends with Sting and Natsu. It seemed like they had a lot of energy!_

" _Lucy, darling, would you mind showing them to the dining hall? I will be along shortly."_

" _Of course, mother." Lucy beckoned the group forward and led them out the room and across the estate. The dining hall was empty except the head maid. The group of children each took a seat and she walked through the door to alert the kitchen staff. Soon, a massive amount of food was brought from the kitchen. Everything from thick cuts of steak to soup, salad, chicken, and multiple pastas. Lucy was amazed at the amount of food, there was no way they would be able to finish it all! How did the staff possible think that the group of six would be able to finish this all off? Granted, Lucy could eat more than the average ten-year-old because of the immense number of calories she burned due to her magic, but Wendy didn't look any older than five, maybe six._

 _By time Layla finally made it to the dining hall, the food had been finished off. Each child had a stack of dishes next to their seats, having had more than their fair share of the food._

" _Well I guess I don't have to worry about you all being hungry at this point!"_

Lucy was pulled out of the memory as they all started to laugh. Her face was a mixture of confusion and amazement. She was there? Knowing she met all the dragon slayers before they crossed paths later in life stunned her. Even if Lucy did not remember, why didn't they? Surely if Gajeel had remembered her from their childhood, he would not have beaten her so severely during the battle with Phantom Lord. Even Sting and Rogue should have recognized her during the magic games.

"Agghhh!" Lucy let out an aggravated scream. Nothing in her childhood was truth! Everything she had known up until this day was just a fraction of the truth. What else was she missing?! Did she have some sibling she doesn't know about?!

"Calm yourself, Starlight. I know this is a lot to take in, but we are nearly done. Once we get through the next couple door, the remainder will be a recap of the things you already remember." Draco placed a gentle hand on Lucy's back to console the irate blonde.

"What else am I going to find, Draco?" Lucy growled "How many more secrets has everyone been keeping from me?"

"I know you are angry right now, but you must calm yourself or you run the risk of hurting yourself."

Lucy rolled her eyes then took a deep breath. She may be raging on the inside, but she couldn't hurt herself before she woke. It would only worry those around her that were unaware of everything going on.

Moving on to the next door, she quickly noticed it was a steel gray color. Reminding her of Gajeel, she could only imagine what lay on the other side.

 _A young Lucy and Gajeel sat in the garden underneath a large tree. Lucy was leaning against the thick trunk with Gajeel sprawled out in the grass beside. Since she was raised to be a proper lady, Gajeel was not allowed to have direct contact with the young blonde unless they were under direct supervision. Currently, Lucy was exchanging stories with the older red eyed slayer about their training and adapting to the dragon souls within them. Gajeel spent the most time with his father before they needed to travel through the gate._

" _Metalicana always told me that one day I would have to find a way to survive without him. That everything he ever taught me would be crucial for my survival." Gajeel twirled a steel bolt between his fingers while watching the sky._

" _Hmm... I bet it will be. Draco has taught me much these last few years. I couldn't imagine being without her. I admire your strength, Gajeel." Lucy cast a sidelong glance at the stoic slayer and sighed. The five of them were heading into a dangerous transition time. Three were so young that it will be hard for them to survive without help. Hopefully someone will step in where they cannot._

" _What's wrong, Bunny?"_

 _Lucy furrowed her eyebrow at the sudden nickname. "May I ask why you are referring to me as Bunny?"_

" _Gihihi, that's because yer small, cute, and energetic. The only one that can keep up with the flame and white dragons. Ya remind me of a bunny, so that's what I'm gonna call ya."_

" _Very well, I can understand you're reasoning." Lucy offered a small smile as Gajeel started laughing once again. Their laughter was cut short as a blur of blond and pink hair came barreling over the wall of the garden._

" _LUUUCCCCYYYYYY!" Natsu and Sting bellowed out her name as they charged the two under the tree. Soon, they could see a mass of shadows dancing along the edge of the wall as Ryos came into view. Lucy guessed the two energetic slayers probably pushed the shadow dragon too far with their games and they opted for a strategic withdrawal before he could cause much damage. She giggled at the antics of the pair and stood to meet the younger red eyed male._

Lucy was pulled from the memory while smiling fondly at the implied antics of the energetic slayers. Even in childhood, they were running to her for protection from the more serious members of their brood.

Were these memories of the other slayers from her childhood? Does each one have a door of their own?! Turning on the ball of her foot, she raced to the next door. This one was a bright red and flames danced around the edges as if fire was licking around the edges, fighting for a way out. _'This one must be about Natsu'_. Lucy pushed open the door and sprinted inside.

 _Lucy and Natsu were racing through the halls of the Heartfilia Konzern. Today, her mother allowed her to wear a set of her training clothes instead of the heavier gowns father preferred. It was much easier to play while wearing the shorts and tank top, her sneakers were much easier to run in than the dainty shoes that reminded her to walk slowly and gracefully._

 _Layla warned the children that they were not to disturb the staff with their games, but they needed something to do on this rainy day. Skidding around a corner, Natsu slid across the polished marble floor and took off down another hallway. Luckily, Lucy knew exactly how to push the fire slayer in the direction she wanted him to go. A small burst of celestial magic to his right sent him down the hallway to his left. Another to the left, made him turn to down the hall on his immediate right._

 _Lucy cheered herself on as she herded the excited slayer to the indoor training grounds her mother commissioned for installation under the structure of the konzern. Lucy would get easily agitated and restless during the rainy season and Layla felt it was best if she had a better outlet for the energy than her heiress lessons her husband insisted on forcing her through._

 _Layla watched as the two balls of energy disappeared down the stairs in the west wing of their home. Jude may have agreed to the training grounds, but only under the condition Lucy learned more languages on top of her steadily increasing business lessons. His wish was to marry her off to some duke or other high ranking nobility of Fiore and she will need to know the ins and outs of her future husbands' work, in the event of her needing to take over. Layla was not fond of giving her daughter to the highest bidder and declined every marriage offer thus far. Eventually Lucy will grow to choose her own path in life, regardless of what Jude may wish._

 _Lucy finally caught up to Natsu as he reached the middle of the sand pit in the basement._

" _Starlight Roar!" A burst of colorfully swirling light and gas burst forth from the small blonde, stopping the fire slayer before he could take another step._

" _Woah! Luce! You didn't tell me you had a roar that powerful! Will you fight me?!" Natsu was wide eyed and brimming with excitement._

 _He would challenge the other slayers all the time, but none of them wanted to fight him. Igneel used to tell him to always strive to fight the strongest opponents to further his own strength. One day he would take his place as the Fire Dragon King. His strength would be necessary to protect his legacy and assert his dominance._

" _Is there a reason why you would like to fight me?" Draco always told her to be wary of fighting the male dragons, they will try to dominate and claim if they deemed her power worthy._

 _Having the mating talk with a blunt and honest dragon was one of the more embarrassing moments of her training. Only topped by the consequent talk of sex and biology from her mother and Capricorn. Lucy shuddered at the thought and focused her attention on the fire dragon before her. Flames were licking his fists and forearms while he held a wide toothy grin._

" _I wanna fight you because you seem strong. My dad said to always fight the strongest to make sure I stayed strong."_

" _Mhmm… I see. How about this. We will fight when you're taller than me?" Lucy stood toe to toe with the grinning slayer and placed a hand on the top of her head. She was taller by at least a foot, it will be several years before he would surpass her in height._

Lucy was pulled from the memory and smiled from the love and adoration she could feel. After her mother passed she could feel the loneliness surrounding her. Her father neglected her due to his own grief and even pushed her to forget all she knew about magic. He was determined to marry her off to a wealthy family to benefit his business. No one wanted a headstrong female with the means to defy her husband.

To know her mother equipped the konzern to accommodate her growing abilities was humbling. She knew that one day Lucy would need the skills and determination she learned over the years to protect herself.

Lucy shook her head clear of the unpleasant thoughts. Turning to the next door, this one was decorated in a swirl of the deepest black and purest white diamonds she has ever seen. _'There are only two slayers that I know that have been bound together in perfect harmony. Sting and Rogue'_ She pushed the door open and couldn't keep the smile from sliding across her face.

 _Lucy sat in a large chair in the center of the library. Her father did not mind Lucy sharing her study time with the two slayers so long as they actually allowed her to study. Currently, she was reading aloud from one of the many books on statistics and strategy. Jude hoped Lucy would take the lessons and relate the information to the business world._

 _Ryos sat on the floor next to Lucy listening intently, soaking up the words and information. Within his partnership with the white dragon slayer, he was the level-headed thinker. Sting could be relied upon for the use of his brute strength and power. He truly appreciated the knowledge of the celestial dragon they just met. Her words were strong and sure, her mind sharp. Very little escaped her notice._

 _Sting laid back on the chaise nearest his fellow blonde slayer, soothed by the melodic lilt of her voice. He was not as interested in the words spoken as he was in the sound of her voice. Adjusting to life without Weissologia was a challenge, but the presence of Lucy definitely made it easier. It was a shock to find out she held dragon magic as well, but it took no time at all to accept her as one of their own._

 _The three sat contently in the library for hours. Lucy reading, Ryos and Sting listening to the way her voice floated over the words._

Lucy calmly stepped out of the memory. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder as her heart rate returned to normal. One more door that was colored before they shifted to individual designs once again.

The remaining door was a sky blue with swirls of bright white and blue glitter mixed in. Easily connecting the design to Wendy, Lucy wasted no time in opening the door and stepping inside.

" _Nee-chan, will you brush my hair?" Wendy stood at the end of Lucy's bed with her big brown eyes glistening from unshed tears._

" _What's wrong Wendy?!" Lucy would not tolerate anyone making her precious little sister cry. The moment the little girl warmed to her, she claimed her as kin swearing to protect and cherish her always._

" _I tried to brush my hair on my own, but it's so long that I cannot get the tangles out on my own. Please help me, Nee-chan!" Wendy's resolve broke at that moment and she began bawling while clutching the wretched hairbrush to her chest._

" _Of course, little one. I will always help you." Lucy moved to the edge of her bed and removed the brush from her tiny hands. Gently turning Wendy around, Lucy took a small section of the long blue hair in her hands and started humming a calming song as she gently worked the tangles out. Wendy visibly relaxed at the soothing sound and was asleep laying across her lap by time Lucy finished. The celestial slayer continued humming as she picked up the little girl and gently placed her in her bed, curling around her protectively. Tonight, she would keep the young girl close, for she was leaving tomorrow._

"Now you see, Starlight. You have always known those closest to you. The only thing missing was a part of yourself. There is something that I must tell you myself, for it Is not within this hall." Draco spoke quietly as the glittered door closed in front of Lucy. The young woman was overwhelmed by everything she just experienced. How much more could there be?

"What could possibly still be missing? Apparently, everything I knew about my mother was a lie, my childhood was false, and I didn't even know the house I grew up in. Please do explain more." The sarcasm in Lucy's tone was thick, Draco would have to tread lightly from this point forward.

"I need to tell you why, Starlight."

"Why what?"

"Why all of this-" Draco waved her hand in front of the doors that caused the turmoil roiling through her adoptive daughter, "Was locked away."

"Oh? There's a reason? That, I would like to hear."

Draco was fed up with Lucys tone and attitude. "Look here, _Lady_ Lucy. Your mother did her very best to prepare you for her absence and even helped the other children before her life force weakened too far. What she did not plan for was the animosity of your father that began to build after opening the Eclipse Gate. He blamed all magic for having to watch his once vibrantly strong wife deteriorate before him, leaving him feeling helpless to stop it. She knew you would be alone once she did pass and needed to protect you from the back lash."

Lucy could not stop the shocked gasp that froze her anger. "She knew about it all?"

"Indeed. Lady Layla was more observant than Jude gave her credit for. She knew he would follow the two of you to the gate that day and once again when she opened the gate and brought forth the slayers. Once his anger began to build, we began to plan. On the day of her death, I was there with you. I placed you under a sleep spell before I created a magical barrier within your very soul. It sealed the memories of the more powerful magic within you and everything associated. Sadly, that meant you forgot about me and the other slayers."

"So, what happened with the other slayers? Why do they all share stories of waking up with their dragons missing and being completely alone?"

"Unfortunately, that was also my doing. Their parents were my kin and it pained me to lose them all on the same day. I placed their children in the locations they chose for training and wiped their memories completely. Not even a soul seal remained. The tatsu decided they needed the children to believe they were gone. No one ever thought they would all spend their lives searching for them."

Lucy lowered her head in sadness. A curtain of blonde hair covered her face, slick with tears. "That means I am the only one that remembers the moments we shared as children."

"For now, yes. However, I may have a way to change that."

Lucy's head snapped up at her mentors' words. "How?" she breathed.

"An old celestial spell that has been entrusted to me by the King. I've always meant to teach it to you, just never got the opportunity to do so. First, we must finish this walk."

* * *

The fourth day of the dream walk was ending. Gray sat patiently waiting for Lucy and Draco to open their eyes. Yesterday, he noticed the small changes within the blonde woman. First, it appeared like she was raging within herself. Unchecked magical energy pressed against him and Gray struggled just to get close enough without hurting himself or her. Holding her hand, he stroked her hair back while whispering sweet soothing words. After she calmed, Gray went to sleep and woke to the sound of weak whimpers coming from Lucy. Rolling over, he noticed the two small tears trailing down her face. Once again, her gathered her into his arms and let his warmth surround and soothe her. Keeping his magic in check was hard, but there was nothing he would not do.

A bright blinding light cut through the deep thoughts of the Ice Mage and pulled his attention to the center of the clearing. Lucy and Draco were completely engulfed in the golden light. The brilliance of it burned the back of his eyelids as he attempted to shield his dark blue orbs from the onslaught. As the light faded, her sweet melodic voice reached his ears.

"Gray?"


	11. A New Lucy

Morning! Not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I know if I keep going over it, it'll change completely.

Please review! I read each and every one. They make my day.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just this plot.**

* * *

 **The Rebirth**

Gray was stunned watching the small blonde as the light dissipated. Her hair seemed longer. Was that normal?

Lucy stood off to the side of the wool bed Aries made for her. Noting her surroundings, she figured her spirits made sure Gray was comfortable while he waited for her. The wool bed was big enough for her and Draco to lay comfortably while also leaving enough space for Gray to lay next to her. A small bag was placed nearby with various clothes scattered and a communication lacrima laying on top. _'He must have been speaking with Makarov while I was out.'_

Draco was the one to break the silence as she cleared her throat. "I believe you deserve a break for the day, Starlight. I will send for you tomorrow when it is time for us to complete the final phase."

"Okay, thank you Draco." Lucy gave Draco a grateful smile and nodded her head in understanding.

Gray hesitantly stepped forward to take in the woman that seemed the same, yet different in so many ways. She stood taller, held herself with an air of grace even greater than what she did as an heiress. You could tell she had a new found sense of confidence within her, even if her training was not yet complete.

"You doing okay, Luce?" Gray asked the question in a guarded tone, not sure if she would come out angry or upset.

"Yeah, I think I am. I just need some rest." Lucy closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Gray. Burying her face in his chest, she inhaled his winter pine and mint scent. A feeling of contentment and safety washed over her, calming the remainder of her wild emotions.

Packing up the small bag took mere moments and Aries was more than willing to dispel her wool bed. Soon, Gray and Lucy were headed back to their temporary home on the island. Lucy was quiet a reserved during the walk, causing Gray more anxiety than needed. He desperately wanted to ask about the last four days, but he knew she needed to relax and rest. Even though she was in a sleep like state for the last four days, it didn't mean she was resting. It appears she was more exhausted now than when she began. Gray resolved to keep his questions to himself until she decided to open up about the experience.

"Hey Gray?" Lucy's voice was timid, almost shy.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you learned that the life you thought you had was not what you thought it was?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"If the memories you had of your childhood were fabrications of an ancient spell."

The Ice Make mage felt as though she was telling him something of the experience she just had. Keeping a passive expression, he answered as honestly as possible. "I don't know. I would probably be pretty upset, but I look at where I am now and I wouldn't change a thing. Yeah, I lost my parents, but I gained an amazing family with Fairy Tail." He pulled the thoughtful blonde to a stop to look her in the eyes with his next statement. "Plus, I have you and I am not willing to give you up without a fight."

"Hmm… thank you." Lucy offered a small smile in exchange for the honesty of his words. She didn't feel as bad about being upset with her mother and Draco, but she knew Gray was right. She had an amazing family within Fairy Tail, and she had him. She was happy with her life and nothing could change that.

* * *

Phase Three- The Rebirth

* * *

"LUCY!" Draco skidding to a stop after deflecting another one of Lucy's slayer attacks. This was not the same little girl she trained all those years ago. This woman was full of passion and, at the moment, pure rage.

A small confrontation this morning broke out when Lucy made a small comment about not being able to thrust her own memories of her mother. Draco would not let such disrespect go unchecked, so she challenged the young female to a battle to exert her frustrations. Of course, Draco was using the skirmish to her benefit of training the celestial slayer, but Lucy was too angry to notice. In the beginning, every attack that Draco sent out, Lucy barely blocked or evaded. Now, after two hours of the same patterns, Lucy was about to evade and counter with the minimal number of movements.

Lucy stood crouched in the sand staring down her opponent. She knew her anger needed to be checked, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. Someone needed to pay for all the moments she missed out on with her tatsu. The boys had no idea they were all so close at one point, even going as far as scent marking one another before splitting up. Then her promise to little Wendy. It broke her heart to know that she unintentionally broke the promise she made to never leave her alone, to always protect her. Nothing was going to stop her now, she will protect her family with every fiber of her being, even if it meant dealing death to those that opposed her.

"Starlight, I know you can feel the changes happening. I need you to reign in your anger and listen to me, else you'll hurt the only other occupant of this island. Would you do that to the man that has devoted so much of himself to you?"

Lucy gasped as she thought of the collateral damage their fight has caused on the sacred island. No doubt Gray was somewhere close by worried about her behavior and safety. He barely knew what was going on right now. She wasn't even sure if he caught on that she was, in fact, a dragon slayer. Suddenly, she felt guilty for all the times she yelled at Natsu for excessive damage. It was not easy controlling her power when her emotions were raging against her. Standing to her full height, she scanned the tree line looking for the missing mage.

Off to the right, behind a shield of ice, Gray was watching the battle carefully. He didn't dare intervene with the females. Some of the attacks were so large that the only way he could have avoided them was with a wall of ice; even that was melted faster than anything Natsu could do. He noticed the fighting stopped and chanced a peek around the think barrier. Lucy was scanning the tree line looking for something. He stepped out and whistled for his attention.

"Luce, what's going on?"

"Oh, Mavis! Gray!" Lucy looked close to tears as she ran over and tackled the confused man into the sand. "I thought I hurt you!"

"No, I'm fine. You should know by now that it'll take more than an irate dragon slayer to take me down."

Lucy froze. She never got the chance to tell Gray about her hidden abilities, but it looks like he figured it out on his own. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, kinda hard to miss with a roar the size of Natsu's dragon force. That's why I put up the ice wall."

"Ice wall?"

Gray chuckled. It seems like they were going to be playing twenty questions until she calmed down. "Yes, ice wall. Same one that I used to stop Racer all those years ago. Are you feeling better? I would like to get out of the sand."

"Oh! I am so sorry Gray. Please forgive me."

Gray laughed at the celestial maidens' behavior. "Lucy, stop. There is nothing to apologize for. What is going on with you?"

"I don't know. I found out some major things during the dream walk and it's messing with my head."

Draco chose that moment to walk over and join the conversation. "Remember what I told you the last phase would be?"

"Something about defeating my worst enemy, right?" Lucy quipped

"Exactly, it starts now." With that, Draco exited to the celestial realm with a shower of golden light and Gray and Lucy were left staring at the spot she was just occupying.

"What does that mean?!" Lucy screamed at the sky as she huffed and stormed off.

Shaking his head, Gray followed close by to ensure she didn't tear apart the island with her frustrations.

* * *

"Luce, why don't you tell me what happened in the dream walk? It seems like a lot of your anger originates from that." Gray was sitting on one of the large pillows within the barn, holding Lucy between his legs. They made it back to the building quickly after leaving the beach, but for once no one was there to greet them. Even Lucy's spirits knew to leave her alone for the moment. Which means it was up to Gray to help the woman work through her issues.

"It was all a lie Gray." Lucy's voice was barely louder than a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear.

"What was a lie? You are going to have to elaborate a bit there." Gray shifted Lucy in his arms so that she was curled up on his chest; her knees in her chest and her nose in his neck.

"My childhood; everything I thought I knew about my parents. It was a lie." Lucy paused to take a deep breath before spilling her long-winded story.

"Back when I was a little girl, Draco was contracted to my mother. As soon as they noticed I could perform magic, Draco offered to teach me dragon slaying magic because of some ancient prophecy." Lucy waved her hand in the air as she rolled her eyes. "Then the eclipse gate. No one knows, but all the dragon slayers that lost their parents after the fight with Tartaros, are actually from the past. They came through the gate when we were just kids. I knew them all, Gray."

Gray sat silently while Lucy took the moment to compose herself. He didn't want to risk saying anything that would either set her off or discourage her from continuing.

"I used to play tag with Natsu. I would watch the clouds with Gajeel. Sting and Rogue would sit in the library with me for hours just listening to me read. Then Wendy, dear Mavis little Wendy. I promised I would always protect and her watch over her as a big sister. I used to brush her hair and sing to her. We would cuddle together on the nights she couldn't sleep or had nightmares. I failed her Gray. I failed every one of them."

"No, you did not Lucy. You didn't fail them at all. What happened? I am sure that if they all knew you from childhood then they would have said something the first time they met you. Hell, Gajeel beat you for hours before Natsu showed up."

"That," Lucy spat, "was the product of my mother and Draco. I can understand why they did it to me, but it was not fair for them."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy sat up and took the pillow across from Gray. Crossing her legs underneath her, she looked him in the eye while continuing the story. "Draco was tasked with the slayers while my mother was dying from the effects of the gate. She knew it would happen, even predicted the change my father would make. So, Draco placed limiters on me to seal away all the memories I had of anything dragon related, which included my magic. For the others, their dragons altered their memories and everything was simply taken. It was within the same spell Weisslogia and Skiadrum used to make Sting and Rogue believe they killed them."

"I see, so when we make it home, you will know about the past, but they won't."

"Correct. To top it all off, my father knew everything. It's why he was so adamant about getting me away from Fairy Tail. Even going as far as hiring Phantom Lord. He knew I was friends with Natsu. Then he found out Gajeel was with Phantom. In his mind, Gajeel was always the leader of the group and they all listened to him so he must have been the strongest, which he was, but my father didn't realize that a dragon gains strength when fighting to protect something. We all know how that turned out in the end." Lucy looked down at her fingers while she allowed time for the information to sink in.

"After all of that was out in the open, seeing my mother pass again and reliving everything through cube was not as hard as I thought it was going to be. Of course, looking back I could see plenty of times we could have made different choices that would have saved us a lot of pain and grief, but we can't help that."

"Ahh, Luce. I am sorry that you had to go through all of that again. Especially knowing what you were going to see." Gray pulled Lucy back into his arms as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Not being able to endure the pain with her, all he could do was comfort her the best way possible.

Lucy reached a point where her tears stopped and her sobs calmed to hiccups. The mental strain of the last few days was astounding. If she was going to figure out the riddle of a challenge from her mentor, then she was going to need some proper rest.

"Would you like to shower with me Gray?"

Stunned, Gray sat still for a moment while contemplating his answer. He missed running his hands across the toned curvy body in his lap, but was now the best time for such things? He was unsure, but if Lucy was offering, maybe it would be okay.

"Sure, I'll get the water started. Why don't you take a moment for yourself to relax?" Gray stood and strode over to the small bathroom. It may not have been very big, but at least they could both fit into the shower on days like today.

Lucy laid back on the large pillow when Gray turned the corner into the bathroom. Staring at the ceiling, she thought of all the different things she learned from the last week. The slayers were her family. She thought she was alone in this world when she learned of her father's death. To know that she had brothers and a sister so close by, it made her heart warm. No doubt they would all be ecstatic to hear the news. Natsu would probably demand a fight after learning of her latent abilities. Gajeels smirk would be legendary. Calling Sting and Rogue in would be a necessity. _'Rogue…maybe I should start calling him Ryos again?'_ Even bringing in Laxus and Cobra to join the slayer party would be a must. Regardless of how the reunion happened, they would all need to be together to restore the memories they lost. Draco mentioned something about being able to, but she hasn't brought it up again. Probably not until the final phase of her training is complete.

The final phase of her training. _'Ugh, why can't I just get normal instructions? Maybe a guide book? A map?'_. Hopefully it'll be easier than that so called walk she just finished. Draco did say it would be a mental strain on her; harder than anything she has ever come to face. That was the understatement of the century. Surprisingly, watching herself fight those countless battles while in Fairy Tail frustrated her more than anything. How many times did she have to be saved because she didn't know of her own power; her own strength. She could have easily fought with her guild when Phantom came calling. She would have been more than useful during Nirvana. Fighting in Edolas, she could have broken the lacrima with Gajeels help. Maybe she would have been a contender for the S-class trials alongside Cana? So many times, she felt like a useless crybaby, needing to be rescued and she could have saved herself.

She sacrificed Aquarius

Didn't they think that it would have been a good thing to know when Tartaros came knocking down their doors? She summoned the Spirit King for Mavis's sake!

Anger and resentment bubbled up once again. _'Dammit!'_ It was way too easy for her to get angry with anything and everything. Controlling her temper would have to be her number one priority while still on this island. The last thing she needed was to make it back to the mainland and accidently take down a building or two with a toddler sized tantrum. Standing, she made her way to the bathroom while stripping out of her clothes. Gray was probably more than ready for her and she has just been sitting there staring at the wooden beams of the ceiling.

Gray had been waiting for Lucy for the last five minutes. They had plenty of hot water, it was heated through a lacrima brought from the celestial realm so they could enjoy hot showers after training. His main concern was Lucy. She seemed out of it ever since she finished that dream walk. Easy to anger, hard to calm. Worse than Natsu on the destructive scale.

She didn't seem at all like herself. She has been acting like one of her own worst enemies. Maybe that was it? Her worst enemy is herself. It would make a lot of sense, she would not be able to see if unless something dramatic happened. If brought up by anyone else, the situation would only get worse. Plus, how was she supposed to defeat herself? Somehow, he would need to contact Draco and ask these questions, especially if Lucy won't.

His thoughts were cut short when Lucy finally made it to the bathroom. The couple took their time washing one another and enjoying the feeling of the hot water running along their skin. Relaxing after the waves of warmth, they took to the bed to wrap themselves up in on another and as many blankets as Lucy could find.

* * *

Warmth. Gray was really, really warm. Blankets and pillows surrounded him on all sides and if he had not seen the tut of blonde hair tickling his nose, he would have thought someone tried to bury him within a pile of linen while he was sleeping. Groaning, he moved slowly so he didn't risk waking the woman using him as a pillow. Sliding out from underneath her, he started peeling away the fluffy layers until his nose found the cool rushing scent of fresh air. He rolled out of the mass and attempted to replace them before standing from the bed. Looking back, he could see that Lucy literally piled every pillow and blanket around them while they were sleeping. _'Huh, kind of looks like a nest.'_

A flicker of movement in his peripheral vision prevented him from diving too deep within his thoughts as his attention was brought to the woman sitting in the corner of the room. Draco was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. The dark blue color of her hair glinted in the sunlight, showing the various strands of gold woven throughout her tresses. She was inspecting her claws, one hand stretched in front of her while the other was tucked underneath the outstretched arm. Pausing when Gray took in her face, she did not make a move, just simply blinked to shift her focus to the naked man standing in the middle of the barn.

"Good morning, Gray. Might I suggest clothes before you unleash your barrage of questions?" Her nonchalance threw him off, but he wasted no time in tracking down a random pair of athletic shorts that were littered throughout the barn. He really needed to get a better handle on the stripping habit.

Skipping the pleasantries, Gray set into his task, knowing Lucy would be awake shortly. "I am assuming you came to answer my barrage of questions?"

"If that is what you wish. No need to worry about waking the little one. After the stress of the last week, she will be asleep for a while. Especially since she was only able to fully relax for the first time, last night. So speak, Ice Mage, I'm not going anywhere."

Gray relaxed his posture and took up one of the cushions lying on the floor. Getting the questions out and answered would be the best thing for him to be able to help Lucy, so why was he nervous? All he had to do was open his mouth and form words, yet he could not seem to get around the lump caught in his throat and the panic gripping at his heart. What if he couldn't help her like he thought he would have been able to? During the second phase, all he could do was sit and wait. She when through everything on her own and he was determined to not allow that to happen again; no matter the dragons' answers, he was going to support her.

"What does she need to do to defeat her worst enemy?" Clear cut and precise; Gray voice was strong and sure as it rang out against the silence enveloping the room.

"I already told her, she has to figure that out on her own."

"I have a theory that her worst enemy is herself, is that true?"

"More than likely, her anger and resentment towards the past seems to be making it that way."

"So how can I help her?" The million-jewel question; he _needed_ to know.

"I am not sure you can help her, Gray. This is something she must overcome on her own. Whether it's the actual anger or it stems from a deeper fear, she must face and defeat it on her own. The only thing either one of us can do is support her. You may be able to guide her to the beginning of the path, but you cannot walk it for her."

A shift of the blanket pile broke the intense conversation and Gray sat still holding his breath. When no more movement occurred, he sighed in relief and turned to ask the final question. "When all of this is over, what happens then?"

"Yet another pressing matter, young one. We still have time before it needs to be addressed, but it has to be done soon otherwise no one is going to like the outcome."

* * *

Gray and Lucy once again found themselves sitting in the sand on the beach having a staring contest with Draco. The last few minutes were spent in silence while the tension continued to build within the small group. Lucy sighed heavily before she shifted her body to lean against Gray. He did not mind supporting her weight, his arm behind him planted firmly to prevent them falling backwards into the sand. Draco raised a delicately shaped eyebrow at the blondes' actions before she decided to break the atmosphere that was eating away at them.

"Okay, I know I am not the only one that can feel the tension within this little pow wow. Let me have it."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she attempted to decipher the meaning of her words. Let her have it? Have what? "What are you talking about Draco?"

"All the anger and hostility that I know you're attempting to hide right now. Let it out. There is no one on this island that is better equipped to deal with you right now than me. So let it out; all of it."

Heat rose to Lucy's face as her frustrations from the past week resurfaced. Shifting her feet beneath her and standing to her full height, Lucy shot a glare at the Celestial Dragon before closing the distance between the two.

"Fine, you want me to let go? Yes, I'm frustrated. I'm pissed off and I feel like I have been betrayed by those I placed my trust in. You were supposed to be a second mother to me. Once my own was gone, you should have been there for me to protect me from my father and the loneliness I felt daily. I had no friends, no other family. My father tried to sell me to a perverted man twice my age! Where were you? Hiding on a plane of the spirit realm that no one could reach without a contract being made. My own mother told you to hide an important part of myself from me. Do you have any idea how many times this power would have been useful?! How many times I felt useless as I sat and cried over needing to be saved time and time again. I WAS ALMOST SCARIFICED TO A FISH CLOCK!" The anger poured off Lucy in waves as she felt her body changing with the intense emotions rolling through her. Ignoring the tingling sensations, she focused her attention back on the dragon who had not moved once during her outburst.

Voice lowering to a reserved tone, Lucy lowered her head in shame as she allowed her bangs to cover her face. "The worst part of it, I thought sacrificing Aquarius was my only option while fighting the demons inside of Cube. If I had known that I had these abilities, maybe I would still be able to call on my oldest friend. She may have tried to drown me, but she was loyal and I knew I could always call her if I needed anything."

Lucy's speech ended with a choking sob. The heart wrenching sob was accompanied by the woman falling to her knees clutching her chest. Draco dropped to her knees before her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. Her angry shifted to sadness and guilt as she attempted to come to terms with her own actions. Draco figured that Lucy would blame herself for the choices she made while she remained unaware of her power. Back when the plan was devised, both Layla and Draco believed it was the best and only option; now the ancient dragon was not so sure. SO much pain and heartache surrounded her child from the trails she had to face on her own. She should have been there to guild and protect her. Maybe if she had, she would have been able to avoid most of the near-death experiences she frequently found herself in.

Draco buried her face in Lucy's hair before mumbling out, "You're right, Starlight. I have failed you."

"Wha- What?" Lucy stilled and her sobs ceased.

"I have failed you, I should have been there for you and I was not. How can I call myself your mother, or even a mentor, when I essentially left you to die in that mansion? I thought I was doing the best thing for you, but I left you defenseless with a magic you did not refine. You had to teach yourself one of the most intricate magics and you did it all while fighting for your life. You are truly Layla's child. She would have been so proud of you." Draco grabbed Lucy's face within her petite hands. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she let a few of her own tears fall. I promise you, Starlight, I will not fail you again. From now on, you won't even need my key to summon me, just think to me and I will be there. No matter where the key is or how much magic you have. Never again will you be alone."

With the truthful words from Draco, Lucy broke down once again. For so long she missed her mother. So long she spent wishing she could just call her. Now she would be able to. Her family grew exponentially within one day and she couldn't be happier.

With a smile and small giggle, Lucy felt a weight being lifted off her chest. An internal click caused her to gasp and she looked to Draco for an explanation.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Draco chuckled through her tears. "Congratulations, Starlight."

"What just happened?" Gray had been watching the exchange silently from his seat in the sand. He felt the emotion rolling off the confessing women, he saw the moment Lucy decided to let go of her anger and forgive those closest to her. Her facial expression afterwards warmed his heart until it confused him.

"That, my Icy Prince, was the final phase. I am guessing I was my own worst enemy?" Lucy looked to gray with a grateful smile. "I became so focused on the anger I felt from learning of everything, I lost sight of one of the most valuable people in my life. My own mother."

Draco nuzzled Lucy while pulling her back into her arms. "Don't fret, little one. I knew this day would come and I deserved every ounce of your anger. Now, not to ruin the good moment, but we still have some work to do."

"How much more work are we talking about?" Lucy looked hesitant to learn the answer to her question. It's been a long three weeks and they only had a few days left on the island. The last two being spent on packing and preparing for the long boat trip. Hopefully the ride back will be quick.

"Not that much. Just going over the spells I already taught you and learning a few more, which I know you will be grateful for."

Draco stood and brushed the sand off her black pants before she strode over to Gray. "Would you care to assist me?"

Pure terror crossed his face as Gray recounted the last time Draco insisted on his help. Getting trapped in another bubble was not his idea of helping.

Reading his thoughts, Draco was quick to reassure him, "No worries, I will not be trapping you in anything today."


	12. Homeward Bound

Hey, I apologize for not getting this out sooner, as in a week ago. I forgot to renew my Office subscription until it was already expired and you know, real life struggles. lol. Any who, please bear with me as I explore other writing options on my devices! :)

Huge thank you to twizt312 for reviewing the previous chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Homeward Bound**

* * *

Time flew by as Lucy worked closely with Draco to get comfortable with her power once again. Knowing she mastered these spells as a child was a powerful motivation for herself. Not to be outdone, Gray worked diligently with Loke to tame and master his own new abilities. For the last week on the island, Gray spent most of his time near the waterfall, whereas Lucy camped out on the beach. Nothing was going to stop her from becoming the slayer she was meant to be; the slayer both of her mother's raised her to be.

A slayer. Lucy was a slayer. Realization of the fact hit her harder than she expected during dinner one night. Since Gray was in a separate part of the island, she had no choice but to sit and think about the possible reactions of their family at home on her own. She checked in with the master after she completed the last phase and he seemed happy to have another child with extraordinary ability. No doubt the slayers will be happy to know they have another sister, but the rest of the guild? What would they do? What would they say? She left to train and become stronger; mission accomplished.

"Hey Starlight, are you doing alright?" Draco placed a light hand on Lucy's shoulder and took a seat to her right. Digging her feet into the sand, she enjoyed the feeling of the small grains between her toes.

"I guess so. I just wasn't expecting all of this to happen while we were here. I set out on a quest to gain strength to be able to wild your key, yet I was not expecting to have some ancient spell lifted granting me awesome magic." Lucy kept her gaze trained on Dracos toes playing in the sand. Avoiding her concerned expression Lucy was determined to not appear ungrateful.

"I apologize for the way you are feeling right now, but it was necessary to do. You have so much potential within you and I want to see you succeed."

"I appreciate that, I just don't know how the guild is going to react. Gray was amazing and completely understanding, but he watched everything happen. He was here the entire time. What if no one else feels the same way?"

"Princess Lucy," Loke stepped through his gate after feeling the intense emotions coming from his key holder. "I can assure you that the guild will be overjoyed with your success here. You did exactly what you set out to do." Loke took the seat on the opposite side of Lucy from Draco, perching lightly on the large piece of driftwood.

"Loke, I appreciate the kind words, but I did not set out to become a dragon slayer. I left to train with my keys and you all."

"Yes, and you completed that within the first two weeks, Starlight." Draco shifted on the sand and placed her hands behind her to support her weight. "If you did not, I would not be here. You just happen to be an overachiever. I have something for you to consider."

"Yeah?"

"Would you have wanted to do this training with me while at the guild? Expressing all that anger in a place where you can cause lasting damage?"

Lucy gasped as she thought about what could have happened if she had not calmed her anger. So much destruction and collateral damage. "N-no. I would have been devastated if I hurt anyone. Not to mention all the damage to others homes and businesses."

"Exactly, be proud you were able to learn control while you were here. Now, I suggest you finish up and get some rest. We have one day left and I need to teach you the remaining two spells." Draco stood from the sand and brushed herself off. She took a few steps before she stopped and turned to give Lucy a sly look. "Unless you would prefer to learn in a dreamscape? I could even speed up time for you."

Lucy held her breath as she thought about what that would mean. Knowing Draco, she could spend a full month in a dream within a manner of hours. "I don't know about that. I don't want to spend a month learning two spells."

"Oh no, not a month. Maybe an extra day or two. Just enough time for you to learn what you need." Draco laughed. "Keeping you there for another month would probably get me an audience with the king."

"Ahh, well I don't see an issue with it." Lucy fingered the small sapphire heart hanging from her neck. Now that she remembers where it truly came from, it has become a source of calming comfort. "If we are not there for too long, I cannot complain about getting in more time to learn new spells."

"As much as I would love to point out the fine print of that plan, I need to get back to Gray." Loke cut in, "Do rest well, Lucy. We will see you in the morning."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and rose to lay on her sleeping bag for the night. The stars twinkled in the sky above her and for the first time all week, she could feel her magic humming underneath the surface of her skin. It was if her being was begging and pleading to become one with the night sky itself. Closing her eyes to bask in the feeling of her own power, she realized that this is her element. With her power coming from the heavens and keys to contract the celestial bodies, she truly commands the heavens. Lucy Heartfilia has become a true Celestial Princess.

* * *

 _Lucy opened her eyes in the dreamscape dressed in an outfit similar to Draco. Tight black leather pants topped with a white halter crop top and black combat boots were accessorized with her own sharpened katanain a sleek black and red sheath. Lucy quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head as she opened her sense to search for the sly dragon._

" _You know, Starlight, if I wanted combat practice, I would have just attacked you while you were awake. No need to be defensive now." Dracos voice floated through the space and caressed Lucy from all angles. She could not tell which direction she was coming from._

" _Is that right?" Lucy asked. She crouched down in a defensive stance while scanning the horizon. "If that's the case, then why are you hiding now? Why give me the katana?"_

" _It is yet another gift to you, my child. The heavens are a dangerous place for those who are not equipped to deal with gasses and cold spaces. You only know three people who would even be able to survive a direct attack from your roar, they all seemed to have tried to kill you in one way or another." Dracos voice focused to a single point directly in front of Lucy. "Better safe than sorry, right?"_

 _Lucy allowed herself to relax with the rational words. 'Another gift from Draco? That means it will still be there when I wake up. Erza will be fascinated with the blade.'_

" _Convinced?" Draco asked._

" _Partially, the spells?"_

" _Ah, yes. The first one is a simple travel spell. I did not teach it to you when you were younger because your mother did not want to risk you leaving the manor without her knowledge. It's fairly simple."_

" _Makes sense. How do I do it?"_

" _Focus on your magic and pull it to the surface without releasing. Picture your destination in your mind and will yourself to be there, the starlight will take care of the rest. However, this is only effective when the stars are out; you cannot ride the stars if you cannot feel the stars."_

" _Right, so how am I to practice this if I don't have the night sky with me now?"_

" _A little trick of the dragon." Draco winked at her before she gestured to the katana on Lucy's waist. "Not just for cutting and slicing, little one. Channel your magic through it and it will be the conductor you need when you are out of your element, but it only works for short distances. Plus, you can only take one person with you if it were used in the heat of battle. Be strategic about it, Starlight."_

" _Right…" Lucy pulled the katana from its sheath and turned it over in her hand. It was lightweight and perfectly balanced. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt the magic within the blade attune to her own magic signature. 'Well that's good, no one besides me can use it.' Pulling her magic into the blade as she would a key, she made a singular strike against the space in front of her and waited._

 _Nothing happened._

" _Draco?"_

" _I did not say cut space, Starlight. Focus, picture your destination, and allow the blade to do the work. I just want you to teleport to the other side of me."_

 _Once again, Lucy channeled her magic into the blade; it was much easier the second time around. Instead of attempting to cut anything, she lifted the blade directly in front of her; parallel to the ground. Lucy closed her eyes and pictured standing behind Draco. Magic energy raced up her arm and spread rapidly throughout her body, she waited until the magic dissipated to open her eyes._

" _I did it!" Lucy now stood on the opposite side of Draco in the same position she was in when she started the transport._

" _Well done, Lucy! I knew you would pick that up with no issue. It's easier to do than summoning me through my key."_

" _Oh wow, that felt so amazing!" Lucy giggled while inspecting her new blade. 'A fantastic piece of work.'_

" _Hmm, your first taste of the heavens. I guess you can figure it out that you are most powerful under the night sky where starlight permeates the soil."_

" _How could I not?!" Lucy giggled lightly and sheathed her new katana. She looked up at Draco with a sparkle of excitement dancing in her eyes. "What's next?" Learning these spells were nothing like learning new celestial spells. She could literally taste the stardust dancing around her._

" _Next, you have to learn the spell to return the memories of your kin. If I am not mistaken, you are close with the Sky Dragons child; correct?"_

" _Wendy? Yes, she's like a little sister to me."_

" _Mmm, good. This spell is similar to the spell Milky Way. Not an attack, but a way to connect with the past. You've seen this?"_

" _Yes, we talked to a dragon that Acnologia killed during the Dragon King Festival, Zirconis."_

 _Draco paused before she deadpanned. "Of all the dragons that lost their lives on that day, you managed to speak with the one that I would not have come within twenty miles of. That soul had some issues, not all of them relating to his perverted nature towards human women."_

 _Lucy laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, we found that out the hard way."_

" _I don't doubt that." Draco shook her head then brought her attention back to the task at hand. "Now, this spell is intricate and complicated. Celestial Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Star Dance."_

" _Oh, wow." Lucy watch wide eyed as Draco held her arms out to the side as a large magic circle appeared beneath them._

 _In a moment, images flashed through her mind showing Lucy training through the Draco's eyes. The spell finished, leaving Lucy panting and struggling to stand. So much information was forced into her mind at once that it's a surprise she's still standing. Draco moved slowly to steady the blonde as she regained her breath._

" _It's not an easy spell to withstand, of course. So much information at once can easily overload your mind. I've seen dragon kings pass out after large transfers of information. I would suggest having the Sky Maiden close by to administer treatment to the boys once you are done. She should remain unaffected."_

" _Would I have to cast the spell repeatedly?" As great as it would be to have her brothers back, she did not have that much magic to cast this spell multiple times in a single day._

" _Absolutely not. It's a ranged spell. So long as they are all near you, their lost memories will be restored. I just shared memories with you that were not originally yours, those are harder to accomplish and withstand. That would need to be done one at a time. Not to mention it takes a great deal of magic and training to be able to share your mind with others. Now, let's get started."_

 _Draco moved to stand directly in front of Lucy. With an arms-length separating them, she held her hands out in front of her, palms facing up. Lucy placed her hands within Draco's and they both closed their eyes. After years of training and learning from the dragon, she knew exactly what was needed from her. Draco pushed the mechanics of the spell directly into her mind. How to focus her magic, the way it should feel, how to heal the mind and return lost memories. The hours that would have been spent on the basics on learning were bypassed in a matter of moments. Draco locked eyes with Lucy and gave her the final push of magic that would seal the spell within her. Both women felt the magic energy surrounding them swell to new levels and Lucy's dragon soul reacted to the change. Her brown eyes flashed a brilliant gold before shifting in color to add blues, reds, and purples swirling out from a solid ring of gold around her pupil. Her hair flowed with the force of the power and shimmered until it turned midnight blue in appearance holding faint traces of her pure golden blonde like stars twinkling in the midnight sky. A deep v of golden scales appeared on her chest; the point ending in the center of her chest above her breasts with the ends wrapping over her shoulder and shifting to a dark blue leading down her back. Dainty nails lengthened into claws and her canines sharpened into fangs sharp enough to rip through the throat of her enemies._

 _A growl escaped Lucy's throat as she felt her body changing while Draco finished the new seal. Pulling apart, she fought the instinct to challenge the stronger female standing in front of her. Right now was not the moment to lose her mind and start acting like she could hold her own against her mother. There was so much left to learn. Draco stood a bit taller and lifted her lip in a silent snarl to show she was still dominant to the slayer. Lucy bowed her head in submission, definitely not up for fighting the ancient celestial being. Draco smiled before continuing the lesson._

" _All done challenging me, Starlight?"_

" _Yeah… sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

" _It's natural. With as much magic as I just used to give you that spell, your dragon soul recognized a stronger soul and decided that you needed to fight to gain dominance."_

" _Will that happen with the others?" Not that she minded fighting the boys, there were six of them and only one of her. Wendy was still young enough not to have an issue with stronger dragons._

" _No, it only happened with me because I am an unmated female." Draco waved off the issue to once again bring Lucy back to the lesson at hand. "Now for the spell, you'll need to focus your magic through your entire body before grounding it into the circle. The incantation will be needed until you are strong enough to cast without it, just like your keys. Okay, stand the same way I did when I casted the spell and speak the words 'I am connected to the heavens and the soul within. Mend the mind and seek with clarity that which once was lost. Celestial Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Star Dance!' Speak with clarity and confidence, little one. If not, the spell will fail."_

" _Right!" Lucy closed her eyes and focused her magic. Holding her arms out to the side, she spoke with all the confidence and conviction she could muster. Speaking the incantation, the magic circle completed beneath her, but she did not feel the completion of the spell. Drained, she cut off the flow of her magic and looked questioningly to Draco._

" _Well, I knew you wouldn't complete, little one. You are not strong enough to push your memories to me. Maybe you can cast on your Ice Slayer and help him remember something that he has once forgotten?"_

 _Gasping, Lucy held a hand to her mouth. Could she really practice this spell on Gray? What would she be bringing up for him? Deep down, she was terrified of making him remember something he worked hard to forget over the years._

" _Calm down! I swear you are way too easy to panic. This is a healing spell, nothing traumatic will be dredged up. I could smell your anxiety the moment you heard the word ice. Seriously, he is strong enough to handle it. Now, get some rest, Starlight. You have a couple hours until the Maiden wakes you."_

 _Lucy closed her eyes and was pushed out of the dream scape into fluffy dreams of eating ice-cream and swimming in chocolate._

* * *

Lucy groaned as the sunlight burned through her dream and woke her. Slowly opening her eyes, she shielded her face from the sun with her arm. A languid stretch preceded her rolling off the sleeping bag she slept on the previous night. Looking around, she noticed the gifted katana propped on her bag of supplies with a brand-new belt equipped to hold both weapons and her keys. Lucy stood and stretch once more before packing her makeshift camp. Today they would begin the trip back to Hargeon. Gray should reach the shore shortly and Lucy wanted to be ready to leave once he got there.

A sudden thought stopped Lucy short while pulling out a new set of clothes to wear after bathing in small creek, would she get motion sickness while on the boat? Hopefully not, that would be a miserable way to travel for the next week.

"Why is it that every time I leave you alone for more than a few hours, I can feel anxiety and uncertainty through our bond?" Draco's melodic voice drifted over the small clearing where Lucy was changing.

"I was just wondering if I would get sick when travelling like all the other slayers? Wendy is the only one that can ride a train or boat without puking the entire trip."

"I can't really tell you that, I guess it would depend on the magic within you. Let's get back so you can practice the new spells before we leave the island."

Lucy and Draco walked through the trees in silence. Lucy's mind kept returning to the new spells she learned the night before. Would Gray let her attempt Star Dance? They broke the tree line to find Gray and Loke standing near Lucy's bag, inspecting the katana glittering in the bright morning sun. They looked up at the same time, noticing the women walking closer.

"Beautiful blade, Lucy." Gray turned it over in his hands as he offered a sweet smile to the celestial slayer. "Where did it come from?"

"Draco gave it to me! It's tuned to my magic and I can use it for one of my spells." Lucy reached out for the blade and took it from Gray's hand. Grabbing his hand in a tight grip, she raised the sword directly in front of her and transported them to the other side of the beach. Gray stumbled away from Lucy when they reappeared and looked wide eyed at the smirking blonde.

"Well I guess I know how you're going to get home from the guild from now on." Gray chuckled lightly to himself as he held the side of his head attempting to dispel the spinning in his head.

"Actually, it works better if I can use starlight to teleport. With the sword, I can take myself and one other short distances. So no need to worry, we will probably travel by boat back to Hargeon."

"Didn't you learn another spell? Loke said something about you learning two last night."

"Oh…yeah. It's called Star Dance. It's a secret art. I umm…" Lucy started playing in the sand with her toe while avoiding Gray's questioning gaze. "I was actually wondering if you would be willing to be a tester for me?"

"Tester? For what?"

"Star Dance is a healing spell meant to mend the mind and return lost memories. It can also help you recall the memories you may have forgotten from a long time ago."

"Oh, if you need the help then I am more than willing to offer it. What do I need to do?"

The hesitation and anxiety melted away from Lucy's face as she took a deep breath. All she had to do was cast the spell and if he had any repressed memories of happier times, then he would be able to see them. Lucy pulled him back to their places next to the celestial spirits by his hand. If she were going to do this, it needed to be near Draco where she could help her out if anything went wrong.

They returned to their previous positions with Gray standing next to Loke and Lucy in front of Leo. Lucy closed her eyes, raised her arms and spoke the enchantment. Gray stiffened and leaned back with the sight of the magic circle then froze, wide eyed with his mouth open. It looked as if he were seeing images behind the veil of reality. Silent tears rolled down his face and by the time Lucy finished casting he was on his knees with his head back; contemplating the sky above. Lucy could feel and smell the emotions coming off the ice mage. Confusion, sadness, a hint of adoration and finally… love.

Gray lowered his chin to level a gaze on the apprehensive celestial princess. Loke offered an arm to assist Gray with getting to his feet. Once steady, he quickly closed the distance between the two and wrapped Lucy in his arms, pulling her close and holding her tight.

"I don't know what just happened or if it was supposed to happen, but than you. I haven't been able to picture my mother's face in years and you gave me the memories of her smile and laugh. The time I spent with my parents before the attack. All those happy moments. Thank you, Luce."

Lucy blushed and held tightly to the man cradling her in his arms. The warm embrace and his comforting winter pine and mint scent pulled a soft purr from her chest. Lucy nuzzled further into Grays neck, relaxing fully for the first time in two weeks.

Loke softly cleared his throat while watching the two hold one another. They really were a prefect match for each other. As they pulled apart, he smiled sheepishly before reminding them of their week long travel across the sea, back to Hargeon.

"Oh!" Lucy perked as she remembered a question she wanted to ask the celestial dragon. "Could I possibly use my teleportation tonight to completely skip the long boat ride? I am not looking forward to baking under the sun for the next week."

"I am not sure, Starlight. I know I would easily be able to do so, but my magic is much more complex than your own. If I wanted, I could teleport from here back to your guild. It would take a stop, maybe two, but we would make it back within an hour, rather than two weeks."

"Is there anyway for me to test this out?"

"At the moment, no. You need the night sky."

"Right, my element."

Draco gave a quick nod of her head in confirmation as she seemed to be in deep thought. "How about this, we pack up and leave, then tonight, you can try to teleport with me to the city. Whether or not we make it, I will bring us back to the boat."

"That sounds fair," Gray commented. "It's not like I mind waiting to see if we can skip travel time altogether."

Lucy giggled as she looked up at the man standing beside her, "Of course not, anything to not be stuck in the heat of the sun for so long, huh Gray?"

Gray walked off towards the dock with his bag slung over his shoulder. Once again, Virgo was kind enough to store and transport their supplies and belongings while they were travelling. Hopefully, this trip would be shorter and she won't have to hold them for long. He always felt bad with the weight of his bags due to the number of clothes he would have to bring because of his stripping habit. To date, he has lost way too many shirts to count.

Lucy skipped to catch up to Gray before she ruffled his hair and took off towards the boat; weapons and keys secured tightly around her waist. Gray chuckled lightly before taking off after her, easily catching up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Spinning in a quick circle, he placed her back on her feet before throwing an arm around her shoulders and lacing the fingers of his left hand with hers.

* * *

"The boys will not be happy when they find out that I don't et motion sickness." Lucy giggled while watching the island disappear along the horizon behind the boat. It was a smooth transition getting loaded up and Virgo assured them she would provide anything necessary for the trip that they may not have.

Gray wanted to take the time during the trip home to reconnect with the Celestial Maiden. Training was amazing and they learned a lot about one another in the short span of time, yet he felt as if she became a new person during the final two weeks. Releasing locked memories from her childhood altered the very basis of her personality and everything she thought she knew about herself. Gray was proud of the progress she made, just did not want to lose her in the transition. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling the side of her head. A sweet purr was her response as they kept their eyes on the sea.

* * *

Time passed quickly that day and soon the sun was setting. Lucy was on the deck of the ship, meditating with Gray before Draco showed up for her to test her teleportation. As they were focusing on their energies, they slowly released small tendrils of magic to dance and swirl around them. Without intention, their magic began to twist together, merging and boosting one another. Their concentration was broken when Draco opened her gate just behind the two. The magic in the air dissipated quickly, but not before Draco could notice what was happening. She filed the information away for later, now she needed to see if Lucy could teleport long distances.

"Are you ready, Starlight?" Draco asked

Lucy stood form her seat on the deck and stretched her muscles. She could feel herself taking in the starlight streaming down from above. The power still felt amazing and it was hard for her not to feel giddy over the sensation. She rolled her neck before closing the distance between herself and her dragon.

"Let's do this." Determined, she took Draco by the hand and centered herself through her magic. Focusing on the downpour of starlight, she closed her eyes and pictured the front of the inn she and Gray stayed in on the way to the island. In a flash of light, Gray was left standing by himself on the ship.

Lucy opened her eyes once she realized her and Draco were standing on solid ground. Peeking through her eyelashes, she gasped as her eyes went wide. She teleported them to the front door of the inn. Draco turned a proud smile to her daughter. Lucy beamed and spun in a small circle. In one day, she managed to master two difficult spells and now she could get home to her family faster then she anticipated.

"So, now we go get Gray?" Lucy asked, but suddenly she could feel the exhausting effects of using so much magic at one time. Bracing her hands on her knees, she fought to catch her breath.

"How about I take us back and you spend another day on the water, take in some starlight and regain your strength?" Draco ran her fingers through the golden strands of Lucy's hair." We know you can complete the spell, but you cannot do it more than once in a day just yet. You'll need to condition your body to be able to handle an outpouring of magic that large in a single spell."

Lucy nodded while straightening to her full height. "Okay, it feels the same way I did after using Urano Metria for the first time. Obviously, I'm still standing, but I know I wouldn't be able to cast another spell right now."

"Exactly, so let's go back so you can rest."

Draco placed a gentle hand on the small of Lucy's back before she moved them back to the ship. Gray was still standing on the deck watching the water when they returned.

"Hey, how did it go?" Gray asked the question over his shoulder as the women landed softly on the deck behind him.

Lucy smiled before wrapping her arms around Gray from behind and kissing his back between his shoulder blades. Smiling at the small show of affection, he turned in her arms and wrapped her up in his embrace. Melting against his bare chest, Lucy smiled softly while fighting off sleep. Gray placed an arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees. Picking up her up swiftly, he carried her to a lounge chair not far from where they were standing. If he remembered correctly, dragon slayers needed to take in their element when completely out of magic to help with healing and regenerating. Considering she is a Celestial Slayer, she should be under the stars, right?

Answering his unspoken question, Draco spoke up before leaving for the celestial realm. "Make sure to watch her carefully, Gray. She used a lot of magic just now so staying underneath the night sky would be the best thing for her."

"So she did it?"

"Yes, you should be proud. It's not an easy task to learn how to travel through your element, every form has their risks. Lucy is just as fearless as she was as a child, not much has changed. Get some rest, Gray." With those final words, Draco was gone leaving the ice mage holding Lucy tightly to his chest.

Hours passed with the two cuddled on the lounge chair, resting. The sun peaking over the horizon woke Lucy first. Slowly bringing herself to the waking world, she noticed she was still wrapped in Gray's arms while on the deck of the boat. _'Did we sleep here all night?'_ Their legs were tangled together, and she was using his chest as a pillow. His nose was buried in her hair, seemingly attempting to get away from the first rays of the morning sun. Wiggling to free herself while trying not to wake her partner, she slid off the lounger and made her way to the bathroom below deck. While descending the stairs, she noticed she didn't feel the fatigue from using her magic last night. In fact, she felt better than she has all week. ' _Maybe sleeping under the stars is the best way to regain my strength. Need to remember that for the next time I get injured.'_ As she made her way back to the deck of the boat, she noticed Gray was standing at the railing, watching the sunrise.

"Hey, thanks for staying with me last night. I'm sorry I kind of fell asleep while hugging you." Lucy blushed from embarrassment while shuffling on her feet.

"It's okay, Luce. I don't mind. I know you used a lot of energy with that spell last night, so it was to be expected that you would need the rest."

"Right, well we should probably eat something. I am sure Virgo has something prepared for the day, then we can teleport to Hargeon tonight and sleep in an inn."

"Whatever you need, Lucy." Gray nuzzled her hair while placing a kiss on her temple.

* * *

I am not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I couldn't keep holding on to it or dragging it on. Not much happens before they make it home...

I would be eternally grateful for reviews!


	13. Truths Revealed

Huge shout out and a large box of chocolates to **Mistress Katana** for your beautiful words of encouragement and feeding my addictions. You're amazing!

Please forgive my tardiness, I had a moment of discouragement to get over before I typed out this 10k beast! So much information. As usual, please read and review! They honestly encourage me to continue writing.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Truths Revealed**

Lucy and Gray stepped off the train at the Magnolia station and took a collective deep breath. It's been close to two months since they have been home and even if they were together, they still missed being around their family. The trip home was cut short thanks to the new skills Draco taught Lucy, but they still wanted to take the train to Magnolia so Lucy had the energy to deal with the guild once home. Both had a feeling the dragon slayers would be the first to meet them outside the doors. Thankfully, it'll be safer for the guild for that reunion to happen while outside, less property damage.

While on the train, Lucy called Master Makarov to inform him of their return. Lucy also requested he make a call to Sabertooth's master to bring him and his dark-haired partner to Fairy Tail on the same day. They were understanding enough to go along with the request, leaving Rufus and Orga in charge while Sting was out of town.

Strolling through town hand in hand with the Ice Mage, Lucy used her heightened senses to pick up on the comments and reactions of those they passed. Few people were envious, with hateful things to say about the blonde and her chose attire, yet most seemed to be happy to see the missing couple once again. Makarov chose to keep their absence out of public knowledge to avoid possible attacks while they were alone. One group of girls caused a warning growl from the renewed slayer. They decided to be bold and attempt to gain Gray's attention while they were walking past. Lucy chose that moment to stop him and pull him into one of the most possessive and telling kisses of their relationship. The girls huffed and walked away, Lucy could feel Gray smirking against her lips.

"Well, that is one way to stake a claim on me." Teasing her in this moment was too easy. Flustered, Lucy pulled back and took a calming breath.

"I don't know why, but I just felt this need to show them that you were mine. Sorry." A deep scarlet flush creeped up her face as she attempted to hide behind her long hair. Gray tucked her hair behind her ear before tilting her head back with a finger underneath her chin.

"I am not upset; there is nothing to apologize for. I would have done the same, if not worse, if our roles were reversed. Yet, you seemed to solve both of our issues at the same time." Gray noticed the defeated look of many mean leaving the market place after their heated kiss. Surely, they noticed Lucy modeling for Sorcery Weekly and had pictures of her scantily clad body hidden within their homes. Let them have their pictures, he had the real thing.

"If you say so. Let's get to the guild so we can get home. I would love a long hot bath in that amazing bathtub of mine." Lucy brushed her fingers along her keys to get the time and send a message to Virgo, letting the know they were in Magnolia and would soon be back to her home.

The large structure of the guild hall came into view the longer they walked and soon, they were within sniffing distance from the front doors. Lucy picked up the shuffling of chairs and a large amount of commotion before the front doors burst open. So many new scents wafted out of the building and it took everything within her to not groan at the overwhelming sensation. The sweet, smoky scent of the fire slayer was the first to stand out amongst the group staring her down. Soon the scent of welded iron with a hint of ink drifted along the breeze, telling of the iron slayers presence, most likely with a small bluenette standing behind him. The sky maidens scent pushed past the others, trilling along with hints of wild flowers and spring rain. Sadly, she was missing the combined scents of fresh linen and cinnamon from the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

Seeing Lucy and Gray for the first time in over a month, the guild was quiet for a moment before breaking out into a collective cheer. They were not gone for long, but with the missing bubbly air of Lucy and the guaranteed banter between the fire and ice slayers, the guild was a quieter place. Ever, Levy, and Erza rushed past the dragon slayers to wrap Lucy in a welcoming group hug. Now that she was home, they could have some girl time to talk about everything that happened while she was gone. Pulling away from the rush of questions, Lucy gave them a sweet smile before returning her attention to the dragons at the door, one more agitated than before with his chosen mate in an unknown situation. Lucy discreetly distanced herself from Levy before taking a step toward her draconic kin, giving a display of strength and respect. One by one, they each stepped forward to acknowledge her approach and her obvious power. Laxus was the first to break the unspoken conversation, not fully understanding the situation they found themselves in.

"What the hell is going on, Blondie? I could have sworn we sent you away as a celestial mage." Stormy grey eyes were flashing with a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

Natsu spoke up before she could answer. Cocking his head to the side, his brows furrowed as if trying to solve the worlds mysteries. "I know it's you, Luce, but you're not the same."

Lucy spoke before anyone else could question her identity. "It is me, I have changed, but not as much as you may be thinking. Give me the remainder of the day to rest and I promise I will answer any and all questions in the morning."

Gajeel nodded in favor of the proposal and offered Lucy a small smile before moving to collect his pint-sized woman. Tossing her over his shoulder, he turned and quietly stalked back into the guild hall. Following his lead, most of the guild returned to their seats, leaving Lucy, Gray, Evergreen, Natsu and Erza still standing outside.

"I don't need to be a dragon slayer to know that something about you has changed. You can either tell me now, or I can drag it out of you later." Leave it to Erza to resort to bodily harm to get answers.

Evergreen snapped her fan closed before lightly tapping Erza on the shoulder in a silent reprimand. "Relax Titania, Lulu will tell us everything when she is ready. Now, let's let the girl rest. I'm sure she would rather be at home where she can relax."

Natsu was still uneasy about the change in Lucy's scent and demeanor, but he knew something was going to happen before they left for training. It won't hurt to wait another day before finding out all the missing details. He turned to head back into the guild with Erza and Evergreen following.

Lucy turned to Gray with a soft smile on her face. "Gray, I know we just got home, but I need the rest of the day to myself. I just need to rest and prepare for the long day ahead of me tomorrow. Do you mind?"

If Gray was anything, it was understanding. "Not at all. Take all the time you need. I'm going to go in and check-in wit Master before heading back to my place to unpack and wash everything. Just call if you need anything." He pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss before turning her towards her home by her shoulders and giving her a swift pat on the ass to get her moving. "Go take a bath and I'll see you at the guild in the morning."

"Thank you, Gray. Let Master Makarov know that I will explain everything to him first thing in the morning. I have some details to work out with Draco before the end of the night."

"Will do. Be careful on the way home, Luce. I know you can take care of yourself, but you're tired and thinking about a bath." Gray laughed to himself before waving over his shoulder and walking into the guild.

Lucy nodded and started up the street in the direction of her new home. She managed to pay enough for the time she was gone, but she would need to take a few jobs soon to make sure she could cover the payment for the month and have enough for food. Lost in her thoughts, she made it home sooner than she realized. The rune barrier protecting her home shimmered before she could feel the magic accepting her, welcoming her home.

* * *

"Hmm…" A contented moan slipped out of Lucy as she lowered her tired body into the scalding hot water. Bubbles danced across the surface, lightly popping against her skin as she moved amongst the delicate scented spheres.

The last hour was a blur. She remembered making it into her front door, only to see Virgo and Aries filling her fridge and washing her clothes. Attempting to take her chores back from her spirits, she managed to argue her point for another five minutes before he attention was drawn to the back yard. Glancing out the window, she caught the flash of glittered dark blue hair before she scrambled out the sliding door to stand on the porch and watch. Draco showed up as well to install 'training equipment' as she called it. Not knowing what the various bars and trampoline would be used for with her training, she shook her head before avoiding that conversation all together. With her luck, asking questions would lead to an impromptu training session where she would be left exhausted and panting for air. Not the goal when she was preparing for an emotional day. Resigned to her fate, she hung her head and made her way to her bedroom where, luckily, she was alone.

With a soft sigh, she slid further into the hot water. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for all the work her spirits were putting into helping her, she just didn't want to take advantage of their kindness. A soft knock on the door brought her attention to the bathroom door. Draco stood leaning against the door frame with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Starlight, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" Lucy sighed before continuing with her small confession. "I just feel like I am taking advantage of you all when you're constantly doing everything for me. I grew up in a house full of servants and I left it all behind. I don't want you all picking up where they left off."

"Ahh, I see. You know, they do these things for you because they care. They appreciate having a keyholder that loves and appreciates them and all their quirks. This is the way they show that appreciation. Keeping a smile on your face and all your needs met is their sole purpose outside of protecting your life. They just want your happiness."

"I can understand that, I just want them to be happy as well."

Draco moved from the door to sit on the edge of the tub. "Let me tell you something. Every spirit you have contracted is more than happy. It has been a long time since a lot of us has met a celestial mage that is views spirits as something more than tools or weapons. With greater strength comes greater destructive power. Some spirits choose to live in hiding, never contracting out with another mage due to the fear of being told to do something they are against. I, myself, have done the same thing. Once your mother received my key, I pledged my loyalty to your bloodline and that protects me from the power-hungry mages that are out for destruction."

"My mother? I thought you knew Anna?"

"Yes, I did, However, at that moment in time I still had faith in humanity. It was not until much later that I discovered the truth. Once I managed to be united with your mother, I promised myself to your family so as to always have a keyholder as kind and gentle as I would want to be. The Heartfilias are a blessing to the celestial realm and highly respected as mages."

"I see, so I would have found your key regardless of my search."

"Correct. Now, let the guilt go and just be proud that your spirits love and adore you so much that they would do anything to make you happy." Draco offered a kind smile before standing once again. "Enjoy the rest of your soak then call me when you're ready to have the conversation of a lifetime." Draco closed her gate with a shimmer of golden light and Lucy was left alone once again.

An hour passed before Lucy was climbing out of the water that was now too cold for her to stay in. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her body, she grabbed another for her hair before draining the tub and walking into her bedroom. On the bed was a pair of satin lounge pants and a soft cotton camisole. Drying off quickly, Lucy pulled on her black lace undergarments before slipping into the comfortable house wear one of her spirits were thoughtful enough to leave her. Descending the stairs, she began to make her way to her office before thinking of comfort. Changing directions, she ended her journey at the bottom of the basement stairs with the soft overhead lights flickering to life. Taking a deep breath, she was instantly relaxed with the sight of the massive cases lining the walls containing thousands of thick tomes in ancient languages, full of information. The scent of the iron dragon and his mate was still strong, telling her the little woman spent a lot of time scouring the bookshelves, soaking in the ancient information.

Lucy stepped to the closest plush armchair before pulling the throw off the back and settling in with her feet tucked underneath her. Covering herself with the soft fleece, she sent a mental message to her dragon to let her know she was ready for whatever she was about to throw at her.

Draco opened her gate and stood before Lucy as if she never left. Taking the seat directly across from her, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Alright, little one. We have much to discuss. First, the spell for tomorrow."

"The spell? I thought I finished the training with it?"

"You did, but you may want to be prepared for the onslaught of emotion you are going to receive from those surrounding you."

Lucy was confused. wouldn't they be happy to receive their memories of a happier, younger time? "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember how you felt after learning of the things your mother did without you remembering? These dragons will be going through the same thing. You will be restoring the memories of them before the time jump. Everything their parents did to prepare them, everything I did afterwards. For some of them, it may go back to their biological parents, although I can't be too sure about that. They may get upset and lose control."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't keep this information from them for long, it's not fair."

"I just suggest finding a place to cast the spell that will give you privacy, but enough space to defend yourself if you need to."

Lucy thought for a moment while chewing on her bottom lip. She was about to give up when an answer smacked her in the face, of course! "The clearing! It's runed to keep large amounts of magic in, but private enough to deter unwanted visitors. Yet, I know I won't be able to handle the five of them alone."

"No worries, Starlight. I will be there with you the entire time. If need be, I can take down two before they can do any damage. You probably won't need to worry about the sky maiden, and the iron dragon has his mate to keep him grounded. The fire dragon, however, will be the most dangerous. His anger will be reminiscent of his magic; violent, unpredictable, and easily flamed."

"I can handle Natsu and keeping Levy close by will prevent Gajeel from doing anything that may risk hurting her. If you can take down Sting and Rogue, then they can sleep while we calm Natsu. Hopefully, Wendy will be okay."

"Since you are the older female, she will turn to you for comfort and guidance; don't let her down." Dracos unspoken warning was clear, don't neglect Wendy.

"Right, I will prepare the bedrooms and my office so they have a place to recover in private."

"Sounds good, now for the harder conversation. I should have done this when you were younger, but it has to be done now and I have very little time to prepare you."

"What's going on?" Fear struck Lucy's heart at the long list of possibilities, ut she was not prepared for the next phrase to come out of her mouth.

"Mating season is about to begin."

All thought processes stopped as slow recognition spread across the blondes features. _'She could not have just said what I think she said, right?'_

"The look on your face tells me you have no idea what I am talking about right now." Draco sighed before shifting to make herself more comfortable. "Well let's start from the beginning. Although I am sure you don't need the explanation about mating itself, you have demonstrated you understand h=that thoroughly."

Heat flamed across Lucy's face and chest as she blushed a crimson red from embarrassment. "When you say it like that, I sound like a cheap whore."

"Have you not been intimate with the Ice Slayer?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts, I am simply stating facts. No need to get into the mechanics of everything when it's not needed. Just the dragon specifics."

"Okay, I'm listening." Lucy provided Draco with her undivided attention.

"The week before, your clan will begin gathering closer together to prepare and protect the females of your clan. The dragons live within a matriarchal society and everything revolves around the female. They ensure the continuation of strength and bloodlines by providing the males with hatchlings. Rival dragons and outsiders may attempt to steal the females, ensuring the bloodline eventually dies due to the lack of offspring. Don't get me wrong, the females are the more vicious of the race because they fight not for dominance, but the protection of their hatchlings. The young ones are the future of the clan and will eventually lead. So female dragons are closely guarded and protected the week before by the males."

"The only female slayers I know of are myself and Wendy."

"Yeah, you two are the last for now. Which means your male kin will be extra protective and watchful during the entire season, which lasts for one week. Since you are the oldest female, and the only one of mating age, you are considered the alpha. You ensure the strength and future of the clan while they ensure your safety. I would suggest not leaving their sight for the season."

"Great, dragon house arrest."

Draco laughed outright at Lucy's choice of words. "Once everything begins, it will be the furthest thing from your mind. Now, the week of there are certain stages that must be completed before the mating can be completed."

"Okay, so something for each day?"

"Exactly, the first day the dragons within your clan gathers at the nest of their alpha female. Inyour case, it means gathering here. While the week before, they close the distance between them and you, the first day is the time for them to essentially move in with you. I would suggest finding more space for everyone to stay."

"More space?! Where in this house could I possibly put everyone?"

"I am sure that I can enlist the help of your spirits to build a structure out back that will house more than a few dragons and their mates. With them, it should be done before you return from casting the memory spell tomorrow afternoon. The first day is just to gather and get settled in, get comfortable with the scents around them for the week. Day two will consist of the male dragons announcing their claims over their chosen females. In the case that more than one male attempts to claim the same female, they tend to fight for the right to mate her. The loser of the fight will either choose another to mate or bow out of the mating ritual for the year, instead protecting the unmated females of the clan. Once a claim has been made, the chosen female can either accept or deny the claim. If denied, the same options exist for those that lost the right to claim their chosen. The accepted males will then present a gift to his chosen. Back in the years of my own kin, the gift would usually consist of a hoard, but once we began teaching humans, it shifted to consist of a gift of significance to your chosen. However, in very rare circumstances, a female other than the chosen may decide she would be a better mate for her male. She then has the option to fight the chosen female for mating rights, the same way the males would fight. If the challenger wins, the chosen relinquishes her claim and is available to be claimed by another or bows out of mating for the season, joining the other unmated females. The challenger then proceeds to make her claim to the male and hopes that he will accept her. If so, they begin the ritual together."

Lucy chose that moment to interject. "Wait, this entire explanation has been centered around the males. What about me? If you have not noticed, my heart has already been spoken for. No amount of bravado or fighting is going to replace Gray."

"Darling, you would just mate Gray. Yet with you being alpha female, the second day for you will be different. You will have to prove to your chosen that you are strong enough to protect the hatchlings of the nest. You do not have to defeat him in battle, in fact it's better if you cannot, but you must be able to hold your own. Prove your strength to your love. Once done, you may also choose to test the strength of your kins chosen. It is your responsibility to ensure the strength of the group, a weak mate will produce weak hatchlings and that cannot happen if you wish to survive."

"Gray already knows how strong I am, he witnessed everything. Can't I just bite him on the first day and skip all the politics? And who am I to tell them that their mates are weak and don't deserve to be mates?"

"Absolutely not! If you attempt to skip the long standing tradition, you run the risk of killing not only yourself, but your chosen as well. As far as your other question goes, you are the alpha female. They will respect your word because their instincts will tell them to. Defying you during this week will be their doom. Your instincts will be guiding you more than the others and you will be able to sense things about the chosen mates that they themselves may miss. This day is the beginning of a very serious week within the dragon community."

"Okay…" Lucy felt like a child scolded for her impatience. Once learning that she could lose not only herself, but Gray if she did not follow tradition gave her the dose of humility she needed to focus once more. "So, what's next?"

"After, follows day three when the first mark is actually set. Sex is not needed to set the mark, but some choose to do so because it enhances the pleasure. Others choose to make it more of a romantic gesture, stressing the significance of the intention mark."

"Intention mark? I thought claiming the day before stated your intention?"

"It does, yet it is not permanent. The claiming may be contested and withdrawn if the match is not the best for those involved. Once the first mark is set, it begins the ritual and cannot be contested. The only way to remove the mark is through the death of either mate, which is why your approval on day two is so vital. The intention mark is the point of no return. Day four is dedicated strictly to physical bonding. Whether through touch, kiss, or intimacy the need for physical bonding is necessary. This is the day everyone gives into their basic instinct. Once the need for contact had been made, the mark will ensure that no matter where you are or what you're doing, the need is satisfied. The presence of others will be of no consequence and will not even be noticed."

"What do you mean? Everyone will be having a dragon orgy in my living room?!"

Once again Draco laughed at the words of her daughter. "Oh! No, not unless you order it under direct command as their alpha female. Think of it this way, once Gray expresses a need to feel you, you will be more than happy to comply at that very moment regardless of where you are or what you're doing. The males, especially will take pride in knowing they can thoroughly please their mates at a moments notice. You, yourself, will feel the same pleasure when it comes to pleasing Gray."

"If you say so, I still don't believe any of those males will be okay with having sex out in the open like that. I personally don't want them to see me in the throes of passion."

"Your attitude will change in the moment, little one. Like I said, your instincts will be your guide and the only thing that matters that day is your physical bond with your chosen. Day five will be the day you set the second mark and the transfer of magic occurs. It will be the day your unmated dragons will need to be diligent and hyper-aware. Especially with you and Gray. You command the heavens within your magic, but you technically wield two types. That coupled with the face that your chosen wields a powerful slayer magic that is not your own, you will need time to adjust to his magic, and he to yours. Rest will be imperative, I cannot stress the danger enough."

"If that's the case, then what do we do? I'm pretty sure that Wendy is the only one not participating at this moment."

"Just to be safe, I will be here that day. Once everyone sets the second mark, I will stand watch along with any of your other spirits that can hold open their own gates."

"Thank you! So, day five is for the second mark and magic transfer, what's next?"

"Day six, soul bonding. This day is very difficult. You must both enter a meditative state and connect with your souls. It takes a high level of trust and a strong bond to be able to complete, which is why the magic transfer is done beforehand."

"How is that even possible?"

"Honestly, I can't tell you, Starlight. I never mated. I cannot stress listening to your instincts more on this day. The less you fight it, the easier it will be."

"Got it, you say that about every day. I'm starting to think that I will not be myself at all the week of mating." Lucy was pouting in her seat while thinking over the massive ball of information Draco just placed in her lap.

"You really won't, Starlight. You'll essentially be a dragon for the week." Draco shifted once again. "It'll be a week that you not only connect with your mate, but with the second soul within you."

"Alright, become the dragon…"

Draco chuckled as she shook her head. "That's the spirit little one. Now the last day is the actual mating ceremony. It's done under the light of the moon, reminiscent of a wedding. Exchange the scared words in the language of your kin. Then you exchange bites, yours will be the last mark and your mates' teeth will elongate to give you a matching mark. Finally, you seal the ceremony with a kiss of blood. Seems barbaric, but it seals the magic. At that point your lives will be forever bound together, and you will be able to feel one another through the bond you've created."

"Oh wow, like a built-in tracking device?"

Amused, Draco smirked before answering easily, "Well it's kinda necessary when you keep getting kidnapped."

Lucy tossed the pillow next to her at the dragons' face. "It's not my fault everyone needs my magic to end the world!" The glare Lucy gave her held no heat as she giggled lightly.

* * *

Lucy giggled as Plue did another dance for her. She called him out during her walk to the guild hall this morning, sad she hasn't been able to spend much time with him lately. After him pouting for a moment for being left out of her training, she presented Plue with a lolly that perked him up. Now they were nearing the guild while Plue showed Lucy his new dance moves.

Laughing, Lucy bent down to scoop the little dog into her arms. "Awe, Plue! You're so cute! I love your dance."

"Pun pun puuunn"

Outside the guild Lucy paused for a moment before pushing the doors open and strolling inside. It was early so not many people were sitting amongst the tables, but Mira was ready to greet her from behind the bar.

"Good morning, Lucy! Plue!"

Plue waved his lolly as Lucy returned the jovial greeting. "Good morning, Mira! I've missed your smoothies!"

"Oh, thank you! Would you like one this morning?"

Lucy took a seat in front of Mira and nodded her head yes. It was only a matter of time before she demanded details about her relationship from the past month. She has no idea how much has happened and the major event that is about to take place soon. With Plue occupied with his lolly, she stretched out her sense looking for the dragon slayers. She easily found Gajeel sitting at his table munching on iron as Levy poured over a new book, no doubt so wrapped up in it that she didn't notice the blonde enter the building. The lightning slayer was in his office for the time being, probably waiting for Lucy to make her way to the masters' office to join in on the conversation. Wendy was at a table not far from the bar carefully listening to her while playing with Carla. Lucy was shocked at the fact that Wendy has not approached her since she has gotten home. Does her new abilities have something to do with that?

While sipping on the cold glass Mira placed in front of her, she could feel Natsu closing in on the guild hall at a rapid pace with Gray trailing closely behind. They probably met to spar this morning and raced one another back. She shook her head while continuing her search. Sting and Rogue were nearby, but she couldn't pinpoint their exact location. Breathing out a sigh of relief that they made it in time she started to relax until another slayer brushed against her senses. This was not a signature she was familiar with from the guild or her memories. Luckily, they were far enough away and seemed to be travelling at a slow enough pace that she did not need to worry about their arrival for another day. By that time, all the chaos over the spell will have concluded and they will be able to face the newcomer as a united front.

The door slamming open marked the end of the rivals race to the guild and Gray wasted no time in making his way to Lucy. She could feel Mira watching them closely as she continued to clean the already sparkling countertop. Warm arms wrapped themselves around Lucy's middle and she took a deep breath of the wintergreen and mint scent that covered her mate. ' _Mate. Yeah, that conversation will have to happen today as well. More than likely with all the slayers since they will eventually be moving in with me anyways.'_ Leaning back into his embrace, her body melted against his as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Mira passed out with hearts in her eyes as Lucy smiled and turned to place a kiss on his temple. They were joined a moment later by Natsu taking a seat on her left side and Gajeel taking a seat on her right.

"Good morning, boys. I know you are bursting at the seams with questions and I promised I would answer them. I had a long conversation yesterday with one of my most trusted spirits about how this would go down and I feel like we have come up with the best solution. Find the other dragons and meet me at the clearing behind my house. Make sure to bring Levy with you, Gaj."

"Well good morning to you too Bunny." Gajeel wasted little time in climbing off the barstool and snatching Natsu by the collar before he could protest. Hearing the instructions clearly, Wendy moved towards the door of the guild with Carla and waited patiently for the others.

Gray took the seat the iron slayer just left. "What's going on Luce? I thought you were just going to get everything done here?"

"I was until Draco mentioned some good points of interest yesterday. For now, I need to speak with master about everything going on right now. Are you coming with me?" Lucy spun in her seat to lean against the countertop, facing the door of the guild, watching as her kin strolled through the wooden doors. "There is so much to discuss and so little time." Spoken mostly to herself, Lucy slid off the barstool and walked calmly to the stairs before pausing. "Gray?"

Shaken out of his thoughts, Gray stood and joined Lucy for her conversation with the master.

* * *

"That's everything that happened with training over the last month." Laxus stood stunned, looking at the celestial mage with a new light.

Makarov nodded his head sagely, he was updated on the majority of the events while they were happening, but a few of the minor details eluded him. Including the bit with a major spell being cast over the dragon slayers. He was the first to speak up. "Basically, you are able to restore their memories from their childhood?"

"That's correct." Lucy glanced down at her hands before continuing. "It was a long and emotional process for me to regain those memories, so I have a vague understanding of what they might feel when they regain theirs. That's why I am using my personal training space to ensure they remain safe and contained. Draco has offered to help me put them down if it comes to it."

Laxus gathered his wits at the mention of the ancient dragon. "Draco? What do you mean put them down?"

With the hostility in the air growing, Draco decided it was the moment to intervene before Lucy was left defending herself against the lightning slayer. With a flash of golden light, she was standing beside Lucy playing with strands of her long hair. "What I mean by put them down, Lightning Slayer, is that I can put them to sleep before they get hostile. It's something I used do with Lucy when she would refuse to rest as a child."

"So, you're the dragon." Laxus huffed as he crossed his bulging arms across his chest.

"Yes I am, little one. You're more than welcome to join your brethren for the day if you are so worried." Draco waved a small hand through the air as she propositioned the sparking blond. "Tell you what, if you are still concerned and distrustful, I'll even take you on once this is over, so you can get it all out of your system. However, I am nowhere near as soft as Zirconis. I believe you've met him before?"

At the mention of the perverted Jade dragon, Laxus narrowed his eyes while sizing up his opponent. "Deal, but don't complain when I kick your ass."

Draco smirked with a feral glint in her eye, "I would like to see you try, Sparky."

Gray interjected before they could begin taking verbal jabs at one another. He knew Draco would take pleasure in provoking the large slayer. "Alright, that's enough. If you two have forgotten, Lucy has a group of anxious dragons waiting for her at her house right now and one of them tends to burn things when he gets too excited."

"Right!" Lucy agreed. "Laxus, you are more than welcome to join us, I am sure that you will learn some valuable information from the following conversations. Master, would it be alright of this were limited to just us?"

"That should be just fine, child. With Laxus training to take over one day, there is no need for the both of us to be present." Makarov turned to give Laxus a serious look before addressing him. "Laxus, it is now your responsibility to ensure they remain safe. When it comes to the slayers and the guild, everything goes through you."

"Whatever you say, Gramps." Laxus pushed off the wall he was leaning against and took two steps towards the couch Lucy, Gray and Draco were around. "Let's get going then." Striding out of the office, Laxus didn't pause to ensure he was being followed by the three he addressed.

Makarov chuckled and shook his head at his grandson." I suggest you move quickly to catch up with him before he decides he wants to teleport."

Lucy placed a hand on her katana before she thanked Makarov and made her way after Laxus. Gray was a step behind her and Draco decided to travel with them back to her house. They could hear the whispers about the exotic woman walking with Gray and Lucy before they caught Laxus just outside the guild doors.

"I'm guessing you know where I live since you went running out of there like you didn't need me." Lucy asked the man once they were in earshot.

"Yeah. You can't invite my team somewhere without me knowing where they are. If I was looking for Freed the last week or so, I could usually find him in your books. Apparently, you have some rare titles he has not seen since childhood in his father's library."

"I see." At the pace they were moving, they would be at her house in moments.

Once the cottage came into view, Lucy quickly climbed the stairs to allow Laxus entry to her home through the runes. The named man looked around the house appraisingly.

"Nice place, Blondie. Amazing what you can afford once you stop paying for damages out of your reward money."

"Thank you. Also helps that the previous owner gave it to me for a fraction of what it's worth. If I can make S-class this year, I can easily pay off the remainder of wat I owe." Lucy paced her living room before disappearing into her office. She reemerged with a small notebook in one hand and her other brushing over her keys. Virgo stepped through her gate in a deep bow.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"Not today, Virgo. As of now, I need you to prepare the guest rooms along with preparing my office, the library, and the couch for resting."

"Very well, Princess. Shall I also prepare your bedroom."

"Yes, that would be helpful." Lucy turned to Laxus once Virgo walked off to grab clean linens from the closet. "How adept are you with runes?" she asked.

Laxus tilted his head to the side in confusion before answering her question. "Pretty good. It takes me a bit longer to get them written than Freed, but they hold just as well."

"Great Would you mind helping me out?"

"What do you need, Blondie?"

"I need each room I just listed to be silenced from the inside, I believe each person would want their privacy once in there. If you can also add additional fire protection to the lower level, that would great."

"No problem. Sounds easy enough. I'll just follow the maid around to each room to find them instead of wandering around aimlessly." Laxus moved to climb the stairs, following the sounds of Virgo changing the sheets on one of the beds.

Lucy then grabbed gray by the hand and moved to her kitchen. Thanks to Virgo and Aries, she had enough food to feed the Fiorian army, or a group of hungry slayers. Pulling out countless ingredients, she began putting together a massive number of sandwiches and Gray began to chill the bottles of water and sports drink Lucy placed in front of him.

"Already taking care of the others, huh Starlight?" Draco moved to the counter to being cutting the fruit Lucy placed next to a cutting board.

"Well I figured if I am going to be the reason they are emotional, I might as well feed them. Not to mention I am going to need the food once I use that much magic at once."

Reaching out, Lucy checked on the group of people waiting for her in the clearing. Levy was making her way back to house after being told Lucy was home and Natsu and Gajeel were doing some light sparring. _'Good. Better for him to burn through that energy now rather than later.'_ Lucy noticed Sting and Rogue were still missing but were getting closer to the house.

"Hey Gray, the Saber Slayers are on their way here now. Would you mind meeting them and bringing them here? We're almost done with this and should be waiting outside by time you make it back."

"Sure thing." With a kiss on the cheek, Gray tossed his shirt to the side before bolting out the house to meet the slayers before they wandered off path following scents.

Just as Gray left the house, Virgo and Laxus were meeting Lucy it the kitchen. Laxus glanced warily at the large amount of food covering the counter and approached slowly. Virgo stepped around the slayer and up to Lucy, taking the plate out of her hand.

"If you don't mind, Princess, I would like to finish this task for you and Mistress Draco." Virgo was once again shooing Lucy away from a task she decided to take over herself. Draco placed the knife back on the counter and stepped away without complaint.

"Mistress Draco?" Lucy questioned. Since when has Draco become a mistress?

"Hn, yeah. I decided to give the poor girl what she's been begging you for. Every spirit has their quirks and needs, Virgo just so happens to be a masochist. A little pain goes a long way for her." Draco leaned against the dining table before addressing Virgo. "Isn't that right, maiden?"

"Yes, Mistress Virgo. I greatly appreciate everything you have done for me."

"Huh, I just don't feel right punishing my spirits." Lucy looked down at her hands before continuing, "Yet, now I feel like I am neglecting your needs, Virgo. How about once all this is finished we sit down and talk about exactly what you need from me?"

"Whatever you wish, Princess. You may want to get going. Master Gray is nearly back and I am sure the others are getting anxious."

Levy knocked on the glass door at the same moment excitedly waving to her best friend. "Lu! I am so glad you're back! You had me so worried when we didn't hear from you for so long. You have soo much to tell me!"

Lucy giggled with her friend before pulling her out the house, followed closely by Draco and Laxus. "I missed you too Levy! I do have a ton to tell you, but first we have some business to complete and a heavy conversation to get through."

Levy peeked behind her at the new woman and Laxus trailing closely behind. "Hey Lu, who is this?" She leaned in closer to Lucy to whisper her question, not knowing she would still be able to hear her.

"I am Draco, the Celestial Dragon." She answered with a laugh. "You smell strongly of the iron dragon, am I to assume that you are his chosen?"

Levy flushed red at the question. "Uhm, I guess you could call it that. I know I am his mate, but he said we have to wait until mating season this year to complete the ritual."

"Ahh, yes. That you do. It should be quite the event for the lot of you." Draco told Levy before turning her attention to the, now visible, end of the path. "Is this not where you located the key to Phoenix, Lucy?"

"It is, the very same place."

"I see, she is a lovely woman. I really enjoy tea with her."

Lucy was baffled. "You drink tea with Phoenix?"

"Of course! Her and Aquarius. Which reminds me, Aquarius wanted me to let you know that once her key is remade, you better be the first to find it."

"Definitely! I cannot let her down." A new determination covered Lucy's face as she stepped into the clearing.

All heads turned to regard her as she took a quick head count. Everyone was either here or right behind her. Gray, Sting and Rogue walked into the clearing from the opposite direction and she locked eyes with her boyfriend before returning her attention to her kin.

"Hey, guys. I know this may seem crazy, but I have a lot of information to share with the majority of you. However, it's quite the long story, so it'll be easier to show you first then answer any questions you may have." Lucy moved to the middle of the clearing before directing people where she needed them to go while explaining. "I recently learned a spell that will allow me to heal your mind to return memories to you that may have been lost or stolen. It's a difficult one that takes a good amount of magic to cast, but it'll allow me to heal all of you at once. Wendy, please come here." Lucy held out her hand for the smallest slayer and watched as she shyly reached forward with her own. After Wendy, she reached for Rogue then Sting, placing them to the left of the sky maiden. Next to Sting, Gajeel was placed, leaving Natsu to finish off the small circle surrounding Lucy, standing between Wendy and Gajeel.

Draco stepped forward before Lucy could begin casting the spell. "One moment, Starlight." With a calming hand on Wendy's shoulder she advised the small circle to hold hands. "It'll be easier to reconnect mentally if you all are physically connected."

The group wasted little time with holding hands, even Natsu and Gajeel saved the complaints and did as asked, anxious to get the answers to the questions burning in the back of their minds.

Gray watched quietly from the side of the clearing as Lucy stood in the middle of the circle and lifted her arms to the side with her palms facing up. Closing her eyes, she focused on her magic and pushing the majority of her strength to the surface. The group surrounding her gasped as they watched her hair shift colors and scales appear across her body. While in dragon force, Lucy spoke the incantation as if her life depended on it. "I am connected to the heavens and the soul within. Mend the mind and seek with clarity that which once was lost. Celestial Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Star Dance!"

A large magic circle covered the ground underneath the celestial maiden and encompassed all within the clearing, including the spectators. Draco and Laxus growled at the sheer amount of magic energy flowing off the blonde, but those connected around her stood wide eyed with slack jaws as they all experienced their own versions of the same memories. Soon, the effects started to wash outward, giving all present a small dose of the restorative spell. Draco knew she needed to cut the spell soon or Lucy was going to completely exhaust herself of all magic, but she could not interfere without risking damage to all involved. All she could do for the moment was wait until Lucy finished.

Three minutes of constant magic passed slowly as the group of slayers remained in their trance. The flow of magic from Lucy slowed before coming to stop. Seconds ticked by in silence before they all collapsed on the ground, out cold.

"Well so much for needing to put them down, Draco. Looks like Blondie's got it covered." Laxus moved forward to check on the small, yet powerful, woman. "It's a good thing she prepped the house for recovery, we need to get them back so they can rest comfortably." He moved to place a hand on both Natsu and Gajeel then called on his magic as he teleported them back to the house.

Draco moved to Sting and Rogue before following Laxus with her own teleportation. Loke opened his gate once he felt Lucy pass out and offered to help carry Wendy while Gray grabbed Lucy.

Levy followed behind with a concerned look on her face. In all her years of research about dragon slayer magic, she has never heard of a spell that could do something quite like that. Back at the house, she found Laxus, Draco and Loke placing everyone within their own spaces to recover from the effects of the spell. Lucy was placed in her bed, Wendy and Sting were placed in the guest rooms, Rogue was in the office while Natsu was placed on the couch. Levy knew Gajeel would have been taken to the library because that where he would have had the most space and she would have been comfortable while waiting for him to wake. Ignoring the looks of the others, she moved towards the basement, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lucy was the first to wake. She jolted upright in her bed with Gray sitting next to her, instantly calming her erratic breathing. For a moment she questioned her surroundings until she realized she was back in her bed with Gray watching over her. Grateful, she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss; wishing she could put the soundproofing runes to good use. Rolling out of bed, she stumbled slightly as she made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself and splash cold water on her face. Back in the bedroom, Gray waited patiently until she returned, not wanting to seem overbearing when she might need some space.

Walking back in the bedroom, Lucy was drying her face with a small hand towel. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Not long, no more than an hour." Gray kept his voice low.

"Are any of the others awake?"

"I'm not sure, I've been in here with you since we got you back. Laxus would probably be the one to ask."

"I see. Let's get downstairs to check on the others. I need to be able to answer to them when they go looking."

Standing in the kitchen, Laxus was helping himself to the food that was prepped earlier in the day that someone had the foresight to place in the fridge while once they left the house. Approaching the large blond, Lucy placed a hand on his arm before moving around him to grab a bottle of water and draining it quickly. She debated on picking at the fruit herself before she decided against it and moved to sit in on of the armchairs in the living room. The afternoon sunlight shining through the sheer curtains cast a brilliant glow across the room, landing delicately on the slayer sprawled out on the couch. Natsu shifted slightly before settling back into plush material of his temporary resting place.

A small whimper caught Lucy's heightened senses as she heard the door to one of the guest rooms open. Wendy quickly dashed down the stairs to stand hesitantly in front of Lucy. Tears welled up in her big brown eyes as she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Lucy sat forward slowly, holding eye contact, while attempting to approach the smaller slayer. Melted chocolate met gold flecked chestnut and the air in the room grew deathly still before Wendy launched herself at Lucy and began sobbing into her chest. Nuzzling her collarbone, Wendy took in deep breaths of the honey laced scent of vanilla starlight before pulling herself closer to the older woman. Lucy held Wendy tightly as she nuzzled the top of her head and started a soft growl meant to sooth and calm. The sound of whimpers and sniffles slowed from the small bluenette as Lucy calmly traced circles along her back. Lifting her chin, she attempted to catch a glimpse of Wendy's face before she decided to speak.

"Hey there, Wendy. Are you okay?"

"Lucy!" Wendy hiccupped in-between sniffles while trying to calm herself to answer the question. "I-I don't know how I could have possibly forgotten everything! I am so sorry! Could you ever forgive me?!" Wendy sat back on the floor, perched on her knees between Lucy's legs as she cast a pleading glance at the woman.

Lucy hushed the sobbing preteen with soft strokes to her hair. "Shh, it's okay Wendy. It's not your fault. If there is anyone to blame, it is me for not being able to do this sooner."

"What happened? Why did we all forget?" Wendy moved back to her place on Lucy's lap to place her head on her chest. Listening to her heartbeat while Lucy began to growl, Wendy closed her eyes to allow herself a moment to be soothed by her elder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be explained once our brothers have woken as well. For now, how about you head to the kitchen to eat something?"

Wendy slowly climbed from her lap and made her way to out together a small plate of fruit. As she sat down at the dining table, Natsu began to stir from the commotion around him. Sitting up slowly and blinking at his surroundings, his reaction was one that shocked the entire group present.

Natsu turned towards the scent of his best friend and smiled. Not one to do anything half baked, he stretched before he spoke. "Took you long enough to come back to us Luce. I had a feeling this was going to happen."

Lucy was stunned speechless as she tossed his words around in her head. _'He knew this was going to happen? How many of his memories has he retained and for how long?'_

"Natsu, you knew?" Lucy was hesitant with the question, but she just had to ask.

"Not recently, no. I overheard a conversation in the manor when we were kinds one night and knew that we would be taken from you. I didn't get the chance to say anything to you about it because you were always so busy with those princess lessons."

"I was not a princess Natsu."

"Well, it felt like it when we were kids. Plus, I really wanted to fight you. I really do now!" Jumping to his feet with a fist in flames, Natsu was quickly distracted from the fight by the sight of Wendy eating and the smell of food coming from the counter everyone else was perched around.

"Oi! Don't go crazy, flame freak. I'm sure bunny doesn't want to go shopping for food again tomorrow." Gajeel was standing at the entrance to the hallway with Levy tucked into his side. He cast a sideways glance at Lucy, promising a long conversation later, before he moved himself and Levy towards the living room to take a seat on the vacated couch. Sting was the next to show as he nosily made his way from the guest room upstairs. Rogue walked in at the same moment and growled in warning at the Light slayer making so much noise by walking.

Once all the slayers were settled around the space of either the dining table or the living room, all eyes turned towards Lucy. Feeling the pressure, she shifted uncomfortably before Gray walked over and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Leaning into the gesture Lucy took a deep breathe before she opened herself up for questions. Immediately, Natsu spoke up from his seat at the island.

"What took you so long, Luce? If I remember correctly, you just fund Draco's key. Weren't you supposed to inherit it like all the others?"

"Technically, yes." Lucy spoke easily. "However, when my father changed, it was no longer safe to keep so many powerful keys. Nor could I keep my power. It wouldn't have been safe."

Gajeel was the next to speak. "Did you know what was going to happen with us when we left?"

Lucy shook her head no before turning to Draco. "Draco kept that decision from me until recently when I regained my memories." She turned to gaze out of the wall of windows at the afternoon sun. Soon, it would begin its decent. "All at once, I had to relive every moment of my life. My childhood being the most shocking event. After that I saw just how many time I needed to be rescued due to my weakness."

Gajeel blushed and became sheepish while Levy ran her fingers through his hair. "About that, I'm sorry Bunny Girl. I know I have apologized before, but nothing can excuse me doing that to my own kin."

"You still consider me kin?" Lucy started to tear up at the unexpected admission.

Sting spoke up at once, "Duh! Blondie you've always been kin! I've always felt like something was familiar about you." Rogue nodded his head in agreeance.

"We may not have had much of a chance to interact at the games or after, but your scent was always calming. Comforting." The shadow slayer turned his red eyed gaze to the same window that mesmerized Lucy. "I think we all agree that the loss and subsequent regaining of our memories has not changed the way we view you."

Lucy covered her face with her hands as she began to cry from the overwhelming emotions. Sinking to the floor on her knees, she was quickly followed by Wendy, who wrapped her arms around Lucy's middle and began to growl. Natsu was the next to join, coming behind Lucy to wrap his arm around her shoulders and nuzzle the top of her head whole joining in with Wendy's soft underdeveloped growl. Sting and Rogue came to either side of the celestial slayer to join in the group growl. Lastly, Gajeel wrapped them all in a shadow embrace, providing strength and support as the eldest. Laxus couldn't help but feel like an intruder to a private scene between the clan huddled on the floor. Lucy peeked from between her fingers and through the many layers of growls and close embraces, she sent a look to Laxus that spoke volumes, more so than words ever could. Hesitantly, he stepped forward until Gajeel grabbed him by the wrist and brought him into the huddle. From a young age, Metalicana advised him that if the alpha female was ever feeling vulnerable, the best thing to help her would be the full support of her clan. Ignoring personal boundaries to ensure she felt secure within her family. Laxus was part of the clan, whether he realized it or not. Gajeel would be sitting down with him explaining everything later on.

* * *

Still want to apologize about the amount of time it took me to update! I am starting a personal project soon and I will probably follow the two week update schedule until it is completed. Then it's on to writing for CoLu week!


	14. Biding Time

**Hello!** I am not dead, just took me a bit longer to beat my muse into submission after tracking ehr wily ass down with Lupus... I would promise not to take so long witht he next chapter but... not gaurantee it wont be another few months. A little sad that this chapter is so short, I just couldn't force much more into it without losing the tone I was going for. REGARDLESS!

A HUGE thank you and shoutout to **Sunachii** for being the amazing soul that you are and reading through this chapter when I was beating at my brick wall with my face. Gotta save the expensive makeup, right?

 **Anywho, I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Enjoy!** And please, do take a moment of time to review this chapter. Mama needs some feedback!

* * *

 **Biding time**

A month passed since the dragon slayers met with Lucy and had their memories restored. Since then, they could be found either spending time with Lucy or off on a job to build up their savings to support themselves for the duration of the overwhelming mating heat. Nearly every slayer had their desired mate in mind, just biding their time to stake their claim on the missing pieces of their souls.

Lucy was wandering down the secluded forest path to her home contemplating the chain of drastic events that took place a month ago. Who would have thought the timid and terrified female of three months ago would become the clan alpha of a pack of destructive dragon slayers. So many memories were returned to the clan, so many tears shed. Walls were torn down and barriers breached. Even Laxus, the stoic and withdrawn slayer, opened up to let in the rest of the clan. Gajeel smiled more, Wendy was brighter, Sting and Natsu calmer, Rogue more involved. Lucy knew after the chaos of the mating heat subsided the clan would be stronger; closer.

The small clan of dragon slayers sat within her living room and relived memories from days forgotten. Laxus took the opportunity with Draco and the others to learn as much as possible about the second soul within his body. Meditation can only do so much to connect with a stubborn dragon when you know nothing of his life, customs and traditions. Learning a great deal from the ancient spirit, the entire clan bonded together around their alpha and dreamed of the future they could have with one another; with their mates.

As Lucy stepped through her front door, her gaze was drawn to the plush rug nestled in the center of her living room. The house still felt so new to her, yet so many life changing moments occurred within the threads of the soft fabric. Those moments including the first time she realized Gray was the man that held her heart, the official forming of her tight-knit clan, the very rug itself representing the new chapters within her life story that were still being written. Hopefully, it will be the place she will one day had her family gathered around her, where the clans smallest hatchlings will run through the home and land before falling into a fit of giggles.

Giggling. A warm knowing smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she thought of the most recent event to take place within the center of her living room.

 _The dragon cuddle huddle was pulled apart with giggles coming from the small females trapped inside. Lucy looked up after drying her tears to notice the number of muscular arms wrapped around herself and Wendy. The overwhelming amount of support and love coming from her clan instantly brightened her day and reassured her that everything was going to be just fine. Laxus and Gajeel were the fist to pull away, the tiny giggles confusing the large men. Sting and Rogue glanced at one another before pulling back slightly, Sting tugging on the back of Natsu's scarf to get him to release the Alpha and young slayer. Wendy turned a bright grin to the males before tackling Lucy and nuzzling her underneath her chin._

Moving through the living room, Lucy made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. A hot bath would be perfect to relax in for a few hours before she needed to resume her duties to her small clan. All this business with mating season fast approaching was causing a high amount of stress and worry within her clan of dragons; almost enough to cause her to worry over the fate of Magnolia should any one of them fail to control themselves.

* * *

Back in the heart of Magnolia, there was one dragon slayer struggling to decide over his mate. The season was rapidly approaching and Lucy began urging the clan to be sure of their choices before the first day. If the chosen mate failed her trails, the dragon would have to wait to claim another. There was no arguing with the Alpha. Her word was law. A solitary hand reached up to scratch within the wild pink hair at his temple. Clenching his jaw in frustration, Natsu moved along heading towards the guild. There were two possible choices for himself and his instincts were not helping in the slightest. Both matched well with his personality, bringing out the best within him while taming the wild, unpredictable nature of his fire. A choice needed to be made. Soon.

Lost in his thoughts, Natsu failed to notice the twin dragons having a heated discussion in an alley.

"You don't seem to understand what I am saying, Sting. We need to remain close to Lucy, I know you feel it just as much as I do!" Rogue forced the words around growls, keeping his fists clenched tight at his sides.

Sting flushed and leaned into the shadow slayers face as he fought to contain his responding growl. "I am not saying we won't be close to her, just that we don't need to drop everything we have built at Saber to join up with the fairies. Lucy may be our Alpha, but we have a great thing going with Saber and we can't just walk away from it."

"We're not walking away from anything!" Rogues response was immediate. "We have Minerva and Rufus to take care of the guild. They will be just fine. We have more pressing duties and responsibilities at the moment than a guild that doesn't need us."

"Well maybe I need them! They're our family! It wasn't that long ago that Fairy Tail hated us and everything we stood for. Sure, some of them have forgiven us for what we did during the games, but you don't have to be a dragon slayer to detect the apprehension and fear from some of the members."

Rogues eyes widened at the confession and his breath hitched. Softly, he took a deep breath before responding in a placating tone. "Sting… I- I know this is going to be a rough adjustment, but I really believe this is where we are meant to be." He ran a single hand across his head, playing with the leather band holding back his shoulder length hair. "Lucy and the entire clan is here, even if the rest of the guild hates us, isn't it her that really matters in the end? The one we should be protecting as she strengthens us all?"

Sting was lost in quiet contemplation for a moment. Lucy was the alpha, the one meant to bring them all together. The small spitfire that easily handled the new dragons invading her home when they were children and the strong woman that stood up to Minerva in the games. Without her slayer abilities, she was strong of mind and will; nothing could prevent her from completing her goal and she always stood for what she believed. There were always worse people to believe in. "Fine, you win. Just give me some time to get everything in order with Rufus and then we'll talk with the old man."

His dark haired partner gave a small reassuring smile before clapping him on the back and turning towards the mouth of the alleyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods surrounding Magnolia, Crime Sorciere was making their way towards the rowdy guild with a grumpy poison slayer leading the way. Something has been pulling him in the direction of their previous favorite sacrifice for the last two months. The pull, while just annoying in the beginning, began to get stronger and harder to ignore as time went on. Then just a month ago, his instincts were all but screaming at him to follow the pull towards town. Under normal circumstances, stopping in town would not have been an issue; they were getting better with avoiding the authorities and most people didn't look too long at the shady bunch of characters walking through town wearing long cloaks for fear of a brutal retaliation that would never come.

Cobra stopped to sniff the air once more, following the faint scent of bitter almonds. Cyanide. As many times as they've been in the woods surrounding the small town while the blue haired freak spoke with Erza, he's never caught the alluring aroma he couldn't ignore. His instincts were screaming at him to ditch the rest of the group and close the distance quickly. Shifting within his cloak once more, he didn't realize he was growling and leaking poisons while slinking through the trees.

His travel companions, however, were not as oblivious. Jellal took it upon himself to notify the master of the rambunctious guild they were headed in the direction of Magnolia as soon as he realized the direction of travel. Along the way, Sorano opted to remain at Sabertooth to spend time with her sister while Richard and Sawyer took a trip to the springs at Blue Pegasus for a self assigned vacation. That left Macbeth, Meredy and Jellal following a trail of withering plants, slowly dying from the toxins dripped along their leaves.

* * *

Levy took a deep breath through her nose as she watched Gajeel pace the small expanse of floor within their shared apartment. Pacing and muttering to himself, he was attempting to find the right way to approach Lucy after their allotted reprieve from clan duties was granted.

 _After the crying mass of limbs was pulled apart in Lucy's living room, they spent the remainder of the day talking and connecting. She managed to sit as close to Laxus and Draco as possible while they were talking to gather information that she could never find in books. Not much was written on the customs and history of the dragons, having the opportunity to learn from the ancient spirit was a dream come true and she did not want to miss out. While listening and taking mental notes, Lucy pulled Gajeel aside to speak privately about the upcoming season._

 _"What's up, Bunny Girl?"_

 _Lucy calmed her mind before addressing her main concern of the moment. "Gajeel, are you sure Levy is the one meant for you?"_

 _"Yeah… what of it?"_

 _"Have you gotten the chance to mark her? At all?"_

 _"Tch.. once.. "_

 _"I see…" Lucy paused while thinking of a way to speak her mind. Gajeel was a person that did not appreciate people dancing around issues and playing games. Being direct was his best policy and honestly, the most efficient way to have tough conversations. Resolved, Lucy spoke honestly. "I want you to spend the remaining time before mating season finishing what you started. A half claimed mate is a danger to herself, you, and the clan. I need you to finish and strengthen the bond, Gajeel. We need you at your best when we are vulnerable. Claim her."_

 _A glow of magic passed between them as they felt the command sink into place. Lucy's eyes flashed a golden hue before the Alpha magic settled and Gajeel lowered his gaze out of respect. Satisfied with his response, she walked away to give him time to begin his new task._

It's been a month since then and Levy was now fully marked. A metallic dragon curing around her waist and lower back; the tail curing around her rib cage and ending on the side of her right breast, the long deadly talons gripping tightly to her left hip and the gleaming fangs dipping just below her navel. Pride surged through Gajeel every time he laid eyes on his tiny mate; desire burned every time he watched her hips sway in a movement that made it seem like the dragon was dancing along her porcelain skin.

Levy stood from her place on the couch and made her way to her brooding dragon. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she felt the tension melt from him as he relaxed into a purr within her hold.

"Gaj… it's okay. No need to worry, Lucy just wants to make sure everything is in order before the mating heat hits."

"Yeah, I know Shrimp. Just worrying about the way everything is going to work out."

Levy shook her head before coming around to stand in front of Gajeel, tilting her head back to look him in the eye while she spoke. "Like I said, no need to worry. We will be just fine."

He wrapped his arms around her, brushing his thumb across the dragon along her back as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I hope you're right Lev… I really do."

* * *

Gray paused outside the door to Lucy's home before walking in. He knew she was home, the runes flashing across the front door told him as much. Speaking with her this last month has been a change from the Lucy he grew to know since she decided to leave the team. Natsu and Erza were more than willing to take more jobs to keep them busy, but he was getting homesick. Not just for Magnolia, but his true home.

Lucy. The small woman owned more than just his heart, she held every piece of him and was oblivious as to how tightly she had him wrapped around her little finger. Just behind the Ice mage, Draco opened her gate to speak with her future son.

"My, my, little one. You're brooding more than usual lately… What's on your mind?" Draco perched herself in front of Gray with a mischievous smirk and a knowing look in her eye.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"Ohh… look at the attitude from you! Missing my little Starshine? You know, you are more than able to walk in there right now and join her in her bath. I'm sure she wouldn't mind too much…"

Gray bristled at Draco's words. He came here with hopes of talking to Lucy before mating season. He was all for being around everyone for a week, but what if he is not her mate? What happens to them if it's not meant to be? There are others, worlds stronger than him, that could easily lead at Lucy's side without doubting their right to be there.

"Tsk, tsk, little ice boy. Having doubts?" Draco could see the questions and doubt swirling within his eyes. If he is going to stand next to Lucy, he needs to be sure. As sure as he is with his magic and ice creations.

"No… I just… I don't know."

"You don't know? Are you that fickle within your feelings that they can waver so easily? You love my daughter, do you not?"

Grays eyes widened at the implication. "What? Of course I do!"

"Then stop standing here like a terrified hatchling without his mother and be the man that Lucy needs at her side. The one that will lead with her. The man that she already believes you to be!" Draco huffed in irritation at the stupidity of the man standing in front of her.

As much as she wants Lucy to be happy, she cannot allow her chosen to remain weak in resolve. He would be her support system when she leads and the light back from the darkness of those harder decisions. The life of mate to an alpha is not easy, Gray needs to be sure.

Draco sighed before continuing with a calmer tone. "Gray, I understand that this has been a rush of events and a bomb of information, but Lucy needs you as an anchor right now. You need to be the resilient force behind her as she leads. You are her chosen mate, but not her only option. If… if you feel as though this is not something you can handle, speak now. Do not wait until the mating heat hits and she is at her most vulnerable and volatile. Female dragons do not take kindly to being denied, yet are a force to be reckoned with when deceived. You need to be sure this is what you want and what will make you happiest before you walk through that door."

With her final words, Draco returned to the spirit world, leaving Gray in a mess of thought and emotions on the front porch. Hand frozen over the handle of the front door, he though of everything he and Lucy have been through over the last few months. It has been chaos and more than once he feared for his life due to his training. Could he live a life standing beside a woman that will become the lead of all things dangerous within Fiore? He loved Lucy more than anything, but will that be enough to overcome every negative thought eating away at his mind?

Without realizing it, Gray took three steps back from the door before turning and walking back the way he came. Nothing seemed the same anymore. He could agree that Lucy was a different woman than the one he spent the better part of the last year dreaming about. The attraction was undeniable, but what happens when it runs out?


End file.
